The Sprout of Dagobah
by Lea-El
Summary: My history this is. Yoda Last Chapter loaded 12 12 05
1. Prologue

**Title: The Sprout of Dagobah**

**Author: Lea-El**

**Era: **Before the Saga, 900 B.B.Y.

**Description: **My history this is. - Yoda

**Disclaimer: **Many standard years ago I entered the world of Master Lucas. I have never completely left it, though it does not belong to me. I am just glad that we are allowed to visit our friends there from time to time. Especially since that is usually where my daughter is to be found. If it hadn't been for a Sci-Fi geek, that read the book, we might never have found our vacation home there.

**Grammar warning:** English teachers beware. Grammar freaks run. This is a Yoda story. Use of English sentence structure will be suspended for the length of this story. You have been warned. I will not be responsible for damages to you ability to speak correct English. Proceed at your own risk.

**

* * *

The Sprout of Dagobah**

Prologue

"Yara, rest you must." Yav pleaded with his wife.

"Much to do, ceremony soon." Yara said as she flittered around the food prep room.

"Yamer, the color of wisdom you are, chide Yara. Rest she must, heavy with child." Yav begged the mother of all in the root.

"Yara, right Yav is. Grow on move, sprout will not. Now your time is here, rest you must. Coming soon, your sprouts will. Hands enough there are, work soon done." Yamer chided

"Reluctant am I, energy abound, much to do. For sake of seed, obey I will." Yara conceded.

"Follow me, my beloved one, to sit on arbor." Yav escorted the much pregnant Yara to the porch of the family home, to the basket swing made of cudzar vines. A parade of women started arriving to help prepare for the ceremony to come. Days of cooking were required, material had to be woven and sprout clothes made. The young men carved cradles and other furniture and toys for the new members of the extended family. The older men carved out the new rooms for the younglings. The time of birthing was soon to come.

Spring was the time of birthing when the trees awoke from the winter; mild as the Dagobah winters were, it was still a reason to celebrate, especially for an arboreal society. Each fall harvests are collected, trees are pruned, new plants are planted and the Ceremony of Life where all Yendell children are conceived took place. Each spring the leaves were starting to bud out, small white flowers were popping out everywhere. The bees were producing the next crop of honey, and the selected Yendell women were getting heavy with child or as heavy as a two-foot tall woman could get.

In the nearby meadows small mammals were starting to wake up and scamper about, looking for the delicacies of spring. Dagobah was covered with huge ancient trees towering hundreds of feet into the air. Roots from the trees rose out of the shallow lakes that were filled with silver, gold and copper colored fish. The roots were like huge cypress knees into which the Yendell homes were carved, each knee lived a family, each tree lived an extended family and intricate. Just as delicate bridges connected the trees, all communities were interconnected, so all the people of Dagobah were one large family.

Each spring the Ceremony of Lights when billions of lightening bugs hatched and turned the whole planet into a light show unequaled in the universe, a select few delivered the fruit of the womb. The young and old alike celebrated the new arrivals with dancing, playing flute-like instruments and feasting.

Two small pale yellow infants, one male and one female were born to each mother. Each infant was six inches long, covered with infant fur, which they lost most of as they grew, until at advanced age only wisps on top of their head remained. As the Yendell grew they changed colors from pale yellow at birth to pale green at about five, to moss green at adulthood and finally to a grayish green at advance age. Each extended family took great pride in the new arrival, helping in the care of the new arrival. Each age group had a different responsibility as the child grew, ending with the oldest men training them in the arts of what some call the Force. Every child on Dagobah is Force sensitive and go from amusing themselves as infants, Force batting rattles safely suspended over their cribs, to moving large vines to make the suspension bridges at adulthood.

"Yav, good job doing you are." Teased Yaren, father of the root.

"Getting Beloved to rest, not job for faint of heart." Yav answered with his bravest voice.

"Prepared are you for naming ceremony. Any hints about your choice." He teased back knowing it was forbidden to reveal the names before the ceremony.

"Forbidden to say, know you do. Before law, much debating, caused many lives lost." Yaren chided.

**oOo**

The day for the Ceremony of Lights had finally arrived Yara was awaken by the sound of the flutes playing in the background, the smell of cooking and the stirring of her belly. The life in her wanted to come out to celebrate too. Soon Yamer, the mother of all in the root, came in with a cup of herb tea. "Ease the pains and encourage the sprouts to come this will." She explained. "Now, wait we must."

Yamer made herself comfortable in a rocking chair near the bed and started to 'yamer'. "Remember my Ceremony of Planting I do. Yaren wore robes color of rust, never before seen rust color, on someone I knew. Cute as a bug was he. The color of his robes, all the leaves were, as if whole world knew how special he was. A ring of damar blossoms, I wore on my head. To the meadow, my father walked me. The wedding song every one sang as we passed the feast greatest in years it was. Dance till morning light we did. Sprouted before high sun I was."

"Mother!" Yara called in distress.

"Yes, Yara, problem in producing." Came a concerned mother into the room.

"Mother, something Yamer could be doing, is there. Other wise, I shall do what no Yendell has ever done! No more stories of how cute Father Yaren was, can I stand." Yara whispered a plea to her mother.

"Understand I do." She whispered back. "Mother Yamer, help I need in prep room. Young cooks trying to mess up the stew." Mother played defenseless to the Mother of all in the Root.

"Corral them I will, but who will watch Yara?" Yamer struggled to her feet, joints creaking.

"Here I will stay. Watch her I will." Yasn assured the Mother, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks, I owe you. Thought I would go mad. Father Yaren, cute ooooh." Yara shuddered at the thought of wrinkled, crooked, gray green Father Yaren being cute.

"Contractions close?" Yasn asked remembering her own delivery, but knowing better than mention it to her distressed daughter.

"Soon, before high noon." _'As all Yendell children are born,'_ Yara thought, _'why not look at sundial. Why ask about the obvious?'_ "Close eyes for moment, rest I want. Talking tiresome." Yara closed her eyes and pretended to sleep so she could get a moment of quiet. _'Talk so much when my turn to be Mother of the Knee, I will not.'_

A nervous Yav peeked around the door. "How is she?"

"She's resting, everything is on schedule." Mother reassured him. "Soon a father you will be. Rest while you can. Busy you will be for years to come. Now out you go. Not want to see you now. Love you again after High Sun, she will." She reassured him again and closed the door again.

Right on time birthing-woman Yeni came in carrying a basket with her tools. Really it was carrying her extra outfit for the feast latter; it just made her look more official. In reality Yendell women had an easy delivery and most of the work was taken care of by nature.

"Arrival soon, Mother you will be." She said reassuringly.

_'How much like Yamer she sounded.'_ Yara thought.

"Now to the birthing chair I will help you." Yeni said as she through back the covers and helped Yara to the birthing chair in the corner. She suddenly felt like she was in a crowded room and realized she was. Every woman in the tree clan was there to share in the joyous moment. She started to complain about it until she remembered being there for the first time she saw her first birthing. Also the sprouts decided she had other things to think about.

"The boy is first." Every one cheered a hushed hurrah so as not to frighten the child. A boy first was a blessing for the family since the first-born had rights and responsibilities to care for the tree. If the boy was born second he was married in to another sometimes far off community to promote a planet wide family.

The girl soon followed smaller and less furry. Each was wrapped in a warm blanket and carried out to the father of the root to see first so he could confirm the names he had chosen for the sprouts. He whispered the name to the child, if he didn't cry the name was set. Yet, it was only known to the Father of the Root and the child until the naming ceremony on the third day. Then they were passed on to the Father, who had been practicing holding melons so as not to drop the precious bundles when the time came.

Yav took his children into his arms and said "Yav, I am father of you, I am. Protector of you I will be. Confide in me you can. Love you always I will." This was the traditional blessing of the Yendell. Everyone sang the Yendell lullaby.

_Sprout of Dagobah, … Yellow and small._

_Sprout of Dagobah, … Cared for by all._

_Sprout of Dagobah, … Family of all._

"You are a child of Dagobah. You are a child of mine." Everyone whispered to the now sleeping children as they were whisked back to their Mother for their first feeding, then the feast began.

On the third day of the celebration was the Naming Ceremony. All the family gathered in the meadow nearest their home tree. Yara and Yav followed Yaren and Yamer to the Damar Meadow. Each parent carried his or her gendered child. Each father of the root took turns naming the sprouts of their tree. When Yaren's turn came he stood proudly and called in a loud voice. A son Yoda, A daughter Yona. Then everyone sang the naming song.

_Sprout of Dagobah, …Sprout of Yav_

_Sprout of Dagobah, …Sprout of Yara_

_Yoda you are… Yona you are…_

_Sprout of Dagobah, …Sprout of us all_

The flute players played the song of Dagobah and everyone danced around the new parents and children.

"How come about, that Fathers of the Root to name the sprouts, Yamer." asked Yara mulling over the names of her children.

"No one knows, before the time of my Roots decision was made. Rumors of much debating, decided Father of Root name, no imagination, now only Y names. Ready for Z, R, anything, I suggested to Yaren. Yaren just shook head, go for walk. Could be worse, my brother named Yamic." The two women stood there for a moment thinking of the name then giggled.

**oOo**

The next three naming ceremonies had passed. The sprouts were up climbing about the nursery. Yendell babies were arboreal loving to climb in the safety of the nursery forest, special young trees grown just for them. As of lately one the occupants had started escaping.

As Yara sat preparing beans for preservation, she looked up to see Yaren coming up the bridge holding his arm out at an odd angle. As he got closer she saw what he was holding one dripping Yoda. "Good thing fish not eat Yendell or fish food he would be!"

"Sorry Father, watching him I was. How he escaped, I know not. Why I know not. Just started last week. How to stop I know not."

"Tell you how to stop it I can. Last resort, works every time." Yaren said not amused by the young ones antics, handing him to his mother.

**oOo**

Yav came home from working on the community meeting hall. Scooped up his sprouts and tossed them up in the air. Holding them he asked "Yoda, gloomy you look?"

Yara piped up from the prep room, "At his claws, you should look." Yoda had his hands tucked in the folds of his robe. "See them I must, Yoda." Yoda sheepishly pulled them out and showed them to Yav. "So out the nursery, you climbed again. Warned you were. So much hurry to travel. Where you going?"

Baby Yoda shrugged his shoulders and pointed up. "Lights"

Yara said. "Yaren says, to the meadow he was trying to go. Remember took him for the Ceremony of Naming and showed him the night lights we did."

"Night lights are you looking for." Yav asked. Yoda's face lit up and he nodded vigorously. "Stop climbing out nursery and to meadow I will take you. Lights we will see on day of rest. Now go play with Yona." Yoda looked at Yona and frowned she was playing with her dolls.

**oOo**

On the day of rest Yav propped Yoda up on his shoulders and strolled to the meadow. Yona was invited but preferred to play with her dolls.

"Where you going to?" asked Yaren.

"To the meadow to see the night lights, the reason for Yoda's escapes we have discovered." Yav answered.

"You showed him the night lights last week." Came back a puzzled Yaren.

"Promised if he stopped escaping, to meadow we would go, see night lights on the day of rest." Yav answered. "If it stops his escapes, worth the time it is."

They watched as the night fell and the night-lights appeared. Yoda's joy grew as the lights popped out of the blackness. "Been told I have the lights are lands like Dagobah. Far away so appear small. Live on them people could. Take long time to travel to. Someday see them maybe you will."

Yoda smiled and nodded vigorously. "Yes, Yes"

**oOo**

Yoda age 12

Yaren watched as his young pupil performed his task lacing the vine sprouts into toy bridges. "Concentrate Yoda you must. That bridge would not hold Yamer, she does not bob like a sprout anymore. Fish would not like her falling in the water. Stink oil she puts on joints, make fish fleeing." Yoda laughed at the thought of the Mother of the Root bobbing in the water like a sprout and the fish fleeing in horror.

"Confess, about Lights you were thinking. Never mind on what you are doing. Always lights you are thinking. Live on them you would." Yoda smiled at the thought of living on one of the lights.

**oOo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Yoda stood out under the arbor watching the night-lights. This was the first time he had been allowed to look at them since the pruning day when he had 'accidentally' pruned the wrong branch and opened up a view of the lights from the arbor. Everyone was starting to be concerned about his fascination with the lights. Yaren, the Father of the Root had warned Yav, "lose him to the lights you will, if careful you are not," before he returned to the soil. Everything Dagobah seemed mundane to him. All of the interesting things were in the future or in the sky. He loved the children but twenty-five wasn't old enough to marry and have his own, the responsibilities of cousins were too few. He loved building bridges but was too young to work on the really interesting ones.

As he looked up at his beloved lights he saw an unusual blue streak cross the night-sky towards the Damar Meadow. _'Wow, see that I must.'_ he thought. "Back in little time, check on something I must." He called to his family in the company room.

As he ran toward the meadow faster than the bridge would allow. _'Have to fix tomorrow.'_ He thought. When he arrived he found a wedge shaped, silver metallic craft larger than three roots put together. Lights came out a huge opening in the side and a large blonde furry creature was inspecting it. The fur reminded Yoda of an infant Yendell's but if this was an infant he didn't want to see the parent. The creature's actions were more like an adult, much to his relief. "Bray" I hate swamps.

Just then the creature noticed him and brayed a loud horn-like call at him and pointed to the ship. He seemed to understand. "Broken it is." Yoda said looking at the ship. They seemed to understand each other even though they didn't speak each other's language. "Fix it, I know not how but welcome to stay you are." Yoda said as he peaked around the opening in to the mysterious ship.

The creature brayed again and Yoda knew it was ok to go in as long as he didn't touch any buttons. _'What are buttons?'_ Yoda thought. The ramp was long and steep for a two foot tall Yendell but was probably a few steps for the creature. The rooms were large and dark with a musty smell as if the creature had been locked up in it for a long time. The seats of the chairs were over Yoda's head and the bed was as big as Yoda's whole bedroom. The arbor would fit under the table. Everything was made or the same metal as the outside only a few seats were covered in leather and the bed was covered in a woven material the color Yoda had never seen before.

There was a strong smell coming from a pot on the cooker in the corner. It smelled like the time Yamer had spilled her joint oil in the mushroom bin and forgot to clean it out for about two weeks. They had to leave home for two days to let the house air out. _'Is that food or something to fix the ship?' _Yoda got his answer when the Wookie came back in stirred the pot, tasted it, added more stinky stuff to it, banged the spoon on the side and recovered it. _'Answers that question,'_ Yoda thought relieved to see the lid go back on.

Unlike the Yendell the creatures wore no robes only a utility belt over one shoulder. Yoda wondered how he kept all that fur from matting. The creature picked up a large brush, brushed a few strokes, and showed it to Yoda. _'Apparently he can understand my thoughts maybe I careful I should be.'_

The creature brayed again and Yoda understood, he only squished people his own size. He had been on his way home from a trading run when his ship had broken down. He had the parts but needed a place to land to work on it. Bray: "Names Tarbocca."

"Yoda, my name, to my home welcome."

Outside the ship a sheepish crowd was beginning to gather. Imagine their surprise when they saw Yoda come walking out followed by the eight-foot tall Wookie. "Yoda!" Came their exclamation in unison.

"Sprout, doing with that creature, what are you, in that strange thing." Came Yav's indignant parental concern. "Know better than to approach off-worlders you should."

"Eat you, he could." Yara pleaded. "Come quick."

"Bray" Yoda grinned. "Meat enough, not have on bones, he says."

"Funny not, Yoda." Yav scolded.

"Father, understand him I do. Ship broken, need place to repair." Yoda pleaded. "Repairs being made. Only need time."

"Yoda, come now, stay away from creature you must." Yav commanded.

Yoda followed obediently yet sullen. Tarbocca brayed a farewell. "Here till tomorrow, come back if you can." Yoda didn't look back; he felt he had lost the stars.

There had been rumors of visitors from far away lands, lands in the night-lights, strange creatures with strange words. Most listened to these stories and quaked in fear, Yoda had always leaned forward in his seat, heart pounding wondering if it was really so.

Sleep didn't come easy for Yoda that night; the sights and smells, good and bad. This was the only way to the stars he so wanted to see. He knew his responsibilities to the tree and the family. These were far off and simple compared to the exciting prospects or the stars. How many more chances would he have to get to the lights?

**oOo**

"Yara, What wrong?" Yav asked as he came into the prep room and saw Yara staring at a piece of paper. "Gone he is, sorry to worry us. See us again he will, gone to the lights." Yara said with a sigh.

**oOo**

Yoda arrived at the ship, found it closed and making a sputtering noise. He tapped on the hull with a stick. "Wait, wait!" He pleaded. The sputtering stopped and the ramp popped and came down. Yoda bounded up the ramp with an energy he had never had before. He was so excited he was spring green instead of his usual pale moss.

Bray: "Knew you would come." Brayed Tarbocca.

"Knew more than Yoda. Help do you need?" Yoda asked.

"Wish you were bigger or Jedi, could use some help." Tarbocca brayed.

"Jedi, never heard of. What help needed?" Yoda chimed.

Bray: "I need two things done at same time. I can't do both. You are too small." Tarbocca sighed.

"Show me." Yoda challenged.

Tarbocca picked up a long silver piston looking thing. "One has to go in here while the other has to go in the other side at the same time. I tried getting around replacing them but it didn't work and you're to small." Tarbocca brayed.

Yoda closed his eyes, held out his hand, the part lifted much to Tarbocca's surprise. He strode quickly to the other side inserted the other part as Yoda did. Clicked the supports closed, Yoda followed his example closing the other side. Tarbocca closed the panels, went to the seats in the front, flipped several switches and buttons. The ship sputtered, clanged then took hold and purred. Tarbocca pulled back on a stick and the ship lifted and started across the sky. Yoda climbed up the knotted rope tied to the back of the seat placed there for him. _'Did know Yoda coming.'_ He thought.

Looking out the window the day soon turned to night and the lights shined. Soon he could see the Dagobah sun and his home world green and blue growing smaller by the minute. He sat back in surprise as it disappeared in to the blackness. Now he really was in the night. How long before he got to land again, he did not know.

"It's space sickness." Tarbocca brayed. "Don't spew on my equipment."

"No, not sick, just bad felling, leaving home." Yoda answered.

"Why, you not tell me you are Jedi?" Tarbocca brayed.

"Heard of Force or Jedi, I have not." Yoda replayed.

Bray: "How did you move the part only a Jedi can do that?"

"From where I come, move things everyone can." Yoda bragged.

Bray: "I met someone you should meet if we get back that way. Now let me show you how this ship works."

Tarbocca was surprised at how fast Yoda caught on to the ships operations. Bray: "Follow me." Yoda slid out of the seat and followed the lumbering Wookie in to the prep room. He showed Yoda where there were baskets of Dagobah foods beans, roots and fruit in the cookery as he called it. "You're on your own in cooking them." He brayed. He then showed him a small room about the size of a storage bin or Yoda's room at home. It had a small bed, with a blanket and a shelf with a hole in it.

Bray: "This is where you do your business. Then you pull this cord." Yoda was puzzled about what business but didn't want to ask. He figured it out later that night or at least he hoped it was the right business otherwise he would have some explaining to do.

Tarbocca didn't tell Yoda that he had setup the room for his pet monz, a monkey-like creature that he had tried to take with him to keep him company. He had been forced to take his back home because it had gotten space sick. It had taken forever to clean up his mess and he could still smell it when the air cleaner filters needed cleaning, like now.

As Yoda looked around his new room familiarizing himself he thought. _'Knew I was coming, he did. Wonder what blanket is made of.'_ He sniffed it. _'Wookie fur, what I thought.'_

_'Need to call Kashyyyk.'_ Tarbocca thought. _'I didn't want to call when visitor was up here. Naish is going to be mad. I promised to get back before the cub is born and I may not make it. There is nothing in the galaxy worse than a pregnant Wookie heavy with cub.'_

"Naish, my love, I had trouble with the ship and had to land for repairs." Brayed a Wookie in trouble. "Yes Dear, I'm coming straight home and I am bringing you a new friend. No it's not female or at least I don't think it is. Yes, you are as beautiful as the day I first met you in the meadow... I mean when I saw you in the meadow, I didn't meet you till the next day. I have to go now ship in danger. Bye." Tarbocca sighed in relief; he had survived the call, barely. He reached up to turn on the fan. _'It's hot in here. Maybe I should warn him about Naish before we get home. I wonder do his women get mean before the deliver.'_ He thought.

**oOo**

On arriving at Kashyyyk, Yoda thought he had returned to Dagobah on seeing the planet from the air. It to was covered with giant trees and blue water. The pattern of land and water was different though and the trees too were different he saw as they got closer. The faint wave of homesickness was quickly over shadowed by excitement at the new sights. Tarbocca was saved; he had arrived home in time to see his cub born. The people didn't know what to think of the visitor. Naish thanked Tarbocca but told him you had better take it with you when you travel. I will be to busy with the new cub to take care of it, much to Yoda's relief.

Wookie deliveries took longer and were noisier than Yendell deliveries. Yoda had to stay a good distance away or the hollering hurt his ears. Finally, an exhausted Tarbocca came out and brayed it was born. Shortly an older female Wookie came out carrying a large bundle and bray: "It's a boy." Everyone came over and patted Tarbocca on the back for surviving the delivery, many a Wookie men didn't.

For the next five years Yoda and Tarbocca traveled around the galaxy trading spices from one planet to another. Tarbocca found it beneficial to have a Force sensitive Yendell around. (He chose not to use the name Yendell to the outsiders or tell anyone where he was from so as not to attract visitors to Dagobah.) Often planetary officials were not pleased to have spice traders visit their planet and Yoda had a way of 'causing' them to not see the cargo. He also managed to 'acquire' their payment from a dishonest slug on Tatooine. Yoda and Tarbocca made a strange pair, people marveled at them. Some wondered if Yoda was the Wookie's pet, others if the Wookie was Yoda's. Most just kept their distance.

Tarbocca's son was about Yoda's size at birth and he quickly outgrew him. They became great friends. In a couple of years Chabocca could toss Yoda up on his shoulder and go running. Chabocca loved to go on 'expeditions', trips around to countryside of Kashyyyk meeting other Wookies and seeing many sights. Naish soon learned to trust her son to the strange friend of her husband. He always brought them both home safely.

Yoda spent a lot of his time learning star charts and loved meeting new people especially the children. Tarbocca thought it was because they were closer to his size.

Occasionally the word Jedi came up in conversation. The story was always the same, a hero saving someone, with the use of a strange Force, from some villain or natural disaster. When and the kind of species the Jedi was changed, one time it was tall with a long neck, another it had tentacles on its head instead of fur and occasionally it was a human. Yoda hadn't met one of these humans yet.

On one run to a secluded planet well off the trade route Tarbocca stopped to pick up a spice little known to most but well liked by some of his usual customers. Not only was it nutty sweet flavor delicious in sweet breads but also it was reported to help with a number of ailments common to the elderly, a few common to the young. It also gave you a spicy sweet smell that attracted the opposite sex, which made it popular with young and old alike. The problem was the ruler of the planet had died without leaving an heir, which left the planet in chaos. The various distant relatives were fighting over who would be king; both sides prized the spice too much to damage the crops.

Tarbocca had delayed his next visit to the Tropical planet hoping the conflict would work its self out instead it had only escalated. Warring marauders had been sent by the Heir Presumptors to prevent the Heir Contender, whose claim was stronger but less popular, from getting to the Court to claim his birthright.

As they left the spaceport a man and young girl were settling a dispute near a courtyard cafe. Yoda saw the flashes of blue and purple and realized it was at last members of the mysterious group he had heard so much about; they were also humans from the description he had picked up. The man's hair was light brown about shoulder length, his eyes dark brown, he wore robes of cream and brown and there were hooded cloaks in the grass behind them. The girl had short blonde hair, with a stray braid on one side, and green eyes that flashed when she fought; her robes were lighter than his. Tarbocca had placed Yoda on his shoulder; a place of safety and it expedited matters in case they had to leave abruptly. Yoda especially liked it because he could see further than his two-foot frame would allow.

The acrobatic moves that the two Jedi preformed fascinated him, and the burring of the lightsabers as they spun through the air. Yoda's heart pounded like it hadn't since he first traveled into the night sky and his planet vanished into the blackness. The two did surprisingly little or no bodily injury to the marauders mostly weapons, equipment and a few belts leaving the combatants fleeing trousers around their ankles.

"Master, I wish you wouldn't do that! That's more than I want to know about my opponents." Exclaimed the girl.

"Sorry, I forget I'm training a girl now and I don't think Jedi are supposed to blush." Chuckled the Master.

"Well this one does." She replied indignantly deactivating her lightsaber.

Just then Tarbocca came out from under the arbor and brayed a greeting only to find a lightsaber burring past his head as a surprised Jedi Master misunderstood the gesture. The major surprise came when he realized that the little green elfish creature sitting on the Wookies shoulders had deflected the strike.

"Whoa! Mean he looks, friendly he is. Spice traders we are, not part of your fight." Came a crackly voice not used to Galactic Basic.

"Sorry, I'm not used to seeing Wookies this far out and they do have the reputation for having a temper." Came the flustered Master.

"Tame this one is, samples his own product he does. Admiring your fighting style I was, till almost beheaded my friend you did." Piped the creature.

"How did you do that?" Asked the Jedi Master unaccustomed to being critiqued by a two-foot tall elf or deflected by one.

"Liked that move did you? From where I come child's play it is."

"Where would that be?" Asked the master recovering his composure.

"Planet far, far away. Name unknown to outsiders." Chimed the elf as he slid down from the Wookies shoulders and landed gingerly on the ground in front of the Jedi Master. "Looking for you I have been. Trained as Jedi I will be."

"Cocky little thing, aren't you? Well we have a height requirement in the Jedi, no one shorter than four feet is allowed. Come back when you are grown." Dismissed the Master.

"Grown I am. High enough to stop you I was." Answered the indignant elf.

"Are you going to ride around on a Wookie the rest of your life?" Said the Master backing up to sit in a nearby café chair to see more closely eye to eye to the elf. At the last minute the chair slid back two-feet leaving the Master sitting on his bum on the ground.

A cackle came from the Padawan standing arms folded behind her in the background. "Wasn't me Master. Got you he did." She said mimicking the stranger.

"So you like playing jokes little one. Let's see how you like this." He said reaching for the elf only to catch thin air. "Slippery little fellow, aren't you?" He said grabbing for him again only to get a hand full of the cactus that jumped into his path. "Ouch! Ouch!" Fumed the Master as he plucked prickles from his hand. "So you think a few parlor tricks can get you into the Jedi Order."

"Not know parlor tricks. Just know, want to be Jedi. Help people." Yoda boldly told the Master.

"That's a fine goal coming from a spice trader." Scowled the Master.

"Problem with spices? People love spices. You, no love spices?" Asked a puzzled Yoda.

"No! I don't like spices, at least not your kind of spices." The indignant Master pronounced.

"Tarbocca, What wrong with spices?" Asked a shocked Yoda.

"Bray."

"What you mean illegal? You said help people. People love spices." Asked an indignant Yoda.

"Bray."

"So embarrassing. So embarrassing. Not know law against selling to people, but only to refineries. Yoda never sell illegal spices again. Shame on Yoda. Shame on Tarbocca."

"Bray." Exclaimed an indignant Wookie. "Bray" Said Tarbocca as he walked off toward his ship. "Bray." Came a call over his shoulder as he threw Yoda's things out of the ship.

"Insulted he is. Left me he has. Alone far, far from home, I am. Abandoning me too, are you?" Yoda dropped his head in a solemn lost puppy gesture that never quite worked on Yaren.

"I cannot train you I already have a Padawan, only one is allowed at a time, and the council would have to approve you before you can be trained. You can travel with us, when we get back to Coruscant, you may go to the Temple and petition the Council for training. Maybe they will allow you to be in a Corp. Now let's get back to the rendezvous place before the marauders come back with reinforcements and better belts." The master instructed.

"Come with me. My shoulders aren't as big as your Wookie's were but you can ride on my back." Said the Padawan, boosting Yoda onto her back.

The strange threesome left headed back towards the rendezvous place. They arrived just as the rightful heir to the throne was coming out of the Spaceport. He had acquired the documentation to prove his right of succession. The skirmish that morning had been a diversion to give him time to slip back in the spaceport. Now with the help of the Jedi he hoped to be able to present them to the court at the ceremony of coronation when it was asked if any one had a greater claim to the throne and all contestants had to be answered. The problem was getting in the court in one piece.

"Picked up a stray I see?" Said the Contender to the Throne to the Jedi Master. "Who's your little friend? Here boy." He said as the Padawan lowered Yoda to the ground.

"Not a pet, am I. To be a Jedi, I will be trained. Great Jedi Master, I will be. Yoda, I am." Boasted the little one.

"Cocky isn't he. If his abilities are as great as his ego he may make it." Answered the surprised Contender.

"For now he's just traveling with us." The Master explained, then to Yoda. "You must stay out of the way. I can't protect you and the Contender. You're on your own."

The group mounted up on equine like animals for the trip. Yoda bounced up behind the Padawan. "Hey! Watch where you put your hand." She scolded.

"Sorry, to hold belt, am I allowed." Yoda apologized. _'Looked like a good hand hold to me.'_ He thought.

"Name's Nyla Rian." She called over her shoulder.

"Yoda." He answered.

"He's Master Kotn Moth." She pointed to the Master.

"Missed a lock." Yoda said moving the lock of braided hair that kept hitting him in the face.

"Wasn't my idea. Used to humble Jedi apprentices. Use as a leash sometimes." Nyla said having to use shorthand to be understood as they rode.

"Problem will be, not enough hair do I have." Yoda called.

"Fortunate you are." She mimicked.

**oOo**

When they arrived at the Coronation Ceremony people dressed in their finest were filing into the Hall. Guards were carefully checking to make sure the Contender wasn't allowed in. They slipped on elaborate robes over their basic outfits and Nyla covered her head to conceal her Padawan hairstyle.

"We need a diversion to get into the Hall. Anyone have any ideas? And Lightsabers won't do Nyla, we want to get in undetected not start a war." Master Moth asked.

Just then Nyla felt Yoda slip off her animal. She looked back to see his robe neatly folded behind her. _'Oh! No.'_ She thought. "Master…" She said holding up the robe. Just then they heard women screaming, men hollering, "Get it!" All of the occupants of the Hall were going wild. The Master and Contender smiled at each other as they dismounted and the whole group slipped in the Hall, during the commotion, undetected.

**oOo**

* * *

A/N: And they called him the streak. 

A/N2: Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_'He'll need these when this is over.' _Nyla thought tucking Yoda's diminutive robe into the pocket of her robe. They found a quiet corner of the Hall, in a curtained alcove to hide the Contender to the Throne until the appropriate time to speak up. Nyla was casually looking around trying not to look concerned; tug, tug, she felt on her robe. She looked down to see a clawed green hand reaching out from under the draped table beside her. She turned and faced the wall, pulled out the small robe and handed it down to its waiting owner.

"Don't, ever, do that again!" She ordered.

"Worked, it did." He said smugly.

When the time came and the call went out for any Contenders to the Throne the young man stepped forward and announced. "I, Matin Garn, Have a better claim. I have proof of my claim. I am the rightful ruler."

The hall erupted in chaos, people had been told many things about Garn, none flattering. The guards were concerned because they had allowed him to get in, if his claim didn't hold up they were going to have to answer for their mistake. The Heir Presumptor was upset because his ceremony was being interrupted. The Presumptor's backers knew who the Contender was and his claim was greater, but he wasn't a person to be manipulated as the Heir Presumptor was. The Master and Padawan stood on either side of the Contender lightsabers in hand under their robes so as not to cause any more friction than was already there.

The court officials halted the proceedings and turned to the Contender. "Who are you? What is your claim?"

"My mother was the second wife of Handar the Second. I am the last surviving son."

"All Handar's sons were killed in the Eugenics war." Another official said.

"When the war started I was escorting my mother to her home planet for a visit. Travel off planet was suspended so I could not return. Communications was halted so I could not reply to the Challenge of Rulership. Erican was crowned before I was able to get back. As you know no Contenders are allowed after the coronation ceremony. I was told I would be executed if I returned before the next Challenge went out. Now we are again at a Coronation ceremony and I petition the court to look at my documentation. Here is my Certificate of Birth, my Official Identification Certificate and my Declaration of Contention. Please hear my case."

A scribe came and took the documents to the court officials who adjourned to the back alcove to inspect them. The Heir Presumptor was fuming his crown was being ripped from his head. There was a nervous murmuring in the hall everyone trying to look supportive of 'neither' side in case the other won. Momentarily the court officials returned and announced. "Yours is the better claim. You shall be the next King. Law is law. No one can stop a legal Contender once he has been declared Heir to the Throne. All hail the Contender to the Throne."

There was a momentary silence then everyone cheered. "Long live the King. Long live the King."

Now that the Contender had been legally established the guards ushered the now disclaimed Heir Presumptor out of the Hall. "By what name shall we call you, Your Highness?" The officials asked.

"Handar the Third, in honor of my father." He said in his most regal voice.

"Long live Handar the Third." The backers of the Heir Presumptor put on their best loyal face and called out louder than the rest. The pomp and ceremony continued the fight was over for now, at least the fight with lightsabers.

At the banquet following the coronation Handar the Third awarded Master Kotn Moth, Nyla Rian and the Great Yoda, the Seal of Ascension. Proclaimed them Friends of the Court and awarded them Citizenship of Klondan in appreciation of their helping him to achieve his rightful place as king.

"Great, I am," chimed Yoda. "Recognized Yoda as great he did."

"Oh! No! We'll never get him to settle down now." The Master said shaking his head.

"I thought he was bad before." Nyla replied.

After a few days to insure things were settled down the threesome set out on their next mission or at least the Master's and Padawan's. They had managed to get an infant bed and modify it for their new guest. He had picked out foods he could eat from the market and Nyla selected some material more appropriate for a Jedi companion for him some new robes, less spicy. On arriving back at the ship they found a small bundle of Yoda's things propped up against the ship. He unpacked them in the small storage compartment assigned to him including his Wookie fur blanket and a carved wood figurine of a Wookie family with a Yendell. _/Thanks friend it worked./_

"How long before training starts?" Asked Yoda impatient to begin.

"I've already told you, without the Council permission no one can train you. We have one more assignment before we can go back to Coruscant where the Temple is. It will be about three months before we get there. The first thing a Jedi has to learn is patience that will have to be your lesson for now." The Master scolded.

"Sounds like Yaren, you do. Everyone wants Yoda to wait. Waste time to wait. Things to do." Yoda mumbled.

Just then Nyla heard a familiar burring and came running to save the troll, as the Master had started to call the guest, only to find he had cut the handle off of the broom, handing it to Yoda he said. "Here sweep out the ship."

Nyla thought, _'Hey I've been promoted that was my job.'_

"Yes, sounds like Yaren." Yoda mumbled.

**oOo**

"What trying to do?" Yoda asked as he watched Nyla trying to lift pieces of fruit and maneuver them to the appropriate bins.

"Practicing." Nyla answered shortly almost loosing her concentration and dropping the fruit.

"Help you I will." Yoda chimed lifting several pear-like pieces and deftly maneuvering them to their appropriate bin.

"You are doing much better." Said Master Moth coming in to check on her progress. "Your concentration has improved."

"Wasn't my concentration that improved." Growled the disgruntled Padawan. "The Great Yoda strikes again."

Yoda sat grinning from ear to ear and that's saying something for a Yendell.

"What else can you do Yoda?" Asked the Master.

"Many things. What you do?" Yoda said innocently.

"You first youngling." The Master said shaking his head.

"This Yoda can do." He said closing his eyes and lifting the Master's chair into the air, Master and all. "And this." He said turning one upset Master upside down in mid air, chair and all, leaving the Master's hair hanging down from his head and his robes around his knees.

"Can you put me down?" Growled the perturbed Master.

Yoda swiftly spun him back over and deftly set him down. The Master got up and went to his quarters growling under his breath leaving one puzzled Yoda. "What I do wrong? Not drop."

"How did you get along with a Wookie for all those years?" Asked Nyla.

"Easy, irritate Wookie, he lock in room. Learn quick, not irritate Wookie." Yoda explained.

"Well let's pretend the Master is a hairless Wookie, irritate him and he will space you." Nyla instructed the non-student. "Let's go study the star charts that should be a safe pastime for you."

"Already know star charts. Tarbocca teach, five years we travel." Yoda bragged.

"Well Jedi star charts are more complete. You have to start all over. By the way stay clear of the Master before he has his morning meditation. Bad Wookie mood."

**oOo**

Nyla sat in the crew's common area working on her lessons when a bored Yoda stuck his head in. "What now?" Nyla sighed.

"Learned star charts. What next?" Yoda said carefully.

"You have learned all the star charts, in one month?" She said unbelievingly.

"No, only had to learn what was different from Tarbocca's." Yoda explained.

"I pity whoever trains you." Nyla smiled at the grim looking elf. "Come sit with me and I will show you my lessons for today. Just don't show up the Padawan." Nyla said in vain as he picked up the maneuver to quickly.

"What did the Council want Master?" Nyla asked as Master Moth got off the Holo-vid.

"They want us to forgo the trip to Felipé for now. We are close to Naboo and there is an outbreak of a fever on the planet. There are two sentient species on the planet, and they suspect that the fever has jumped from one to another. So they need a healer to go help and may also have a problem separating the two species so a Jedi maybe needed also." Explained the Master.

"Healer! That I could learn." Yoda piped up.

"If you were being trained. The rules remember." Said the exasperated Master. "For now you must wa--"

"Yoda knows, wait, wait, wait. Everyone says wait. Time passes, no get back." Yoda mumbled.

**oOo**

As they arrived at the infirmary Master Moth approached an official looking man and said. "You called the Jedi Council for help, I've been sent to assist. What can I do?"

"You are a Jedi Healer?"

"Yes, Master Kotn Moth and this is my Padawan Nyla Rian. She is training to be a healer as well." He made the introductions.

"My name is Ettoré and this one?" The Administrator said pointing to Yoda.

"He is just traveling with us. He's not a Jedi or a healer, but would be happy to help in non-medical ways." The Master explained. "His name is Yoda."

"Soren." The administrator called a nearby med tech assistant. "Show our little helper where the supply closet is and show him how to restock the exam rooms and wards." The administrator instructed.

"Yes, Sir." Said the med tech's assistant. "Follow me. How you are going to get anything off the top shelves I don't know." She mumbled when she thought she was out of earshot of the administrator.

"Problem, I won't have." Yoda snickered.

"Now Master Moth, is your Padawan able to work on her own or does she need to be supervised by someone." Asked the ever-efficient administrator.

"Fevers, pain-relief and minor illnesses she can work alone. With injuries, major illnesses and complicated procedures she needs supervision. Answered the Master just as efficient.

"Delī, show the Padawan Nyla to the Moderate Ward." He said to a tall blonde-headed blue-eyed woman. "These are lighter cases, usually people stronger to begin with, so not so life threatening, but must still be treated vigorously or they could deteriorate." He said to Nyla and her Master.

As they started toward the Moderate Ward Delī introduced herself and said. "I am a med tech in training. There are a few things you need to know about the Naboo people."

As they left Ettoré said to the Master. "As Delī was telling your Padawan there are a few things you need to know about the Naboo people that are different from most humans. The Naboo have a higher concentration of magnesium and the fever depletes it causing pain, dehydration and digestive problems. In the more difficult ones the fluid imbalance throws off our ability to re-hydrate them. The form of mineral water we use to treat fevers hasn't worked in this form and actually makes the older, young and more extreme cases worse. We are going to lose a lot of people if something isn't found to help.

As they entered the Extreme Ward they saw rows of beds, the older patients on the left, the younger patients on the right and the infirmed straight ahead. They walked over to the first bed, a young mother trying to get her young son to drink some of the new mineral water formula. "Come on just a little more, Luka." She pleaded but he shook his head weakly.

"They also have a sore throat which makes it harder to get them to drink." Whispered Ettoré.

"May I?" Asked the Master and placed his hand on the child's forehead and concentrated for a few seconds. The child seemed more at ease, took some of the bottle and rested.

"This is different from anything I've seen before." The Master asked quietly. "We'll need an army of healers to handle this if we don't get a handle on the cause. Do you know how it started?"

"Yes, another species on the planet, a semi-aquatic one we have always avoided from olden times came ashore for a festival and some of the local boys slipped off to watch it. These were the first to come down with it but we don't know how it was passed on to people they never came in touch with. The Gungans are a reclusive people living under the sea in a bubble city. We know nothing of their physical and chemical make up."

"Can I request their permission to examine one of them?" Asked the Master cautiously.

"The Queen passed this law this morning." He said showing him a piece of paper. "No citizen of Naboo is allowed to approach within one mile of any known Gungan territory." He quoted. "This is going to hinder learning what caused this." Sighed Ettoré.

"I'm not from Naboo." Master Moth said smiling sneakily.

"They are sure to be more isolationistic than before and I don't know if they will let you near them. If anyone asks, I do not know where you are going." Ettoré said handing him a key to a speeder, showed him where it was and walked away.

Moth looked at the law decree, it clearly showed the off limit areas on a map of Naboo. He took the speeder and headed off to a secluded forest area indicated in the decree, looking for clues to the strange illness. On arriving he found a large meadow well trampled by the large gathering. He eventually found human footprints leading to an abandoned container of strange underwater fruit and some hull of eaten fruit. The Force confirmed his suspicions; the fruit was somehow the culprit. He took some of the fruit and placed it into a sealed container and hurried back to the speeder. There was no time to loose, people would soon be dying.

"I think the boys ate some of this." Master Moth told the lab tech, who took the fruit sample cautiously, not asking any questions about how he got it. He placed the container in a large glass box with glove sleeved openings in the sides and opened the container. He took samples and started running test on them.

"There are organisms in it that I haven't seen before." He said shortly. "This may take a while. I have more tests to run to find out how to kill them and not the patients. We still need to know how the other people got infected." Then he trailed off into what was clearly murmuring to himself.

"I'll go to the ward and help those I can and ask questions of those that can answer. Call me if you get any results." Said the Master to the tech already lost in his tests.

The Master entered the Extreme Ward and approached an older woman in distress, who by the position of her bed showed she was one of the first patients. He asked permission and placed his hand on her forehead. A couple of seconds later she seemed more at ease. Did you come in contact with the children that went to see the Gungan or the small yellow fruit they ate?"

She weakly said. "One of the children is my grandson, I helped clean him up afterwards. No, I didn't eat any of the fruit. How is my grandson, they won't tell me?" She pleaded.

"Not good I'm told." He said honestly. He always felt honesty was better than not knowing. "I'll go to him next." He walked over to a curtained area where the three boys were struggling. Slowly he stopped at each one touching their forehead for a few seconds and they seemed less agitated afterward.

"Did you give any of the fruit to anyone else?" He asked each one of them.

"No!" They each said in turn.

"Did you go straight home afterward seeing the Gungans and eating the fruit?"

"Yes." They were too weak for more questions so he let them rest.

A couple of minutes later the lab tech came in and said. "It's confirmed all the patients have the organism in their saliva. I'll start testing different compounds to see which one will stop the organism." He spun around and left before Master Moth could ask any questions.

"Keep me informed." He called to the vanishing tech. Hours passed as Master Moth went from bed to bed. He was getting exhausted, the healing was draining on his system and the patients kept increasing.

"Master, I brought you some soup." Nyla said dragging him into the med techs lounge. "Come sit, you've been at this for hours." As he washed his hands sat on the couch and started sipping the soup, she continued. "I checked with the lab, they have some promising results. The organism eats magnesium so they have to find a way to cut its food supply without hurting the Naboo, who also need the magnesium. As he finished the soup Nyla placed her hand on his forehead and he closed his eyes and slept. She put his feet on the cot and covered him in a blanket from the cart nearby.

**oOo**

The next thing he knew the sun was coming in the window and there was the sound of a commotion coming from the hall. The door popped open, Nyla and Delī came in bubbling. "Master, we've found the common factor of how everyone was exposed to the organism…"

"The boys stopped at the reservoir for a drink and the organism got into the water supply…" Delī excitedly interrupted.

"The waters high concentration of magnesium compared to the ocean where the Gungans live caused it to grow out of control. It spread to all the people." Nyla finished.

"Low doses of potassium stops it and won't hurt the people. We just have to include it in the mineral water." Bubbled the blonde med tech assistant Delī.

"The worst cases have been treated and the water supply is being treated…" Nyla bubbled in turn.

"So no more new cases." Delī piped in.

"How did you find out how it spread?" Asked the puzzled Master Moth.

"One of the patients in the Moderate Ward remembered seeing the boys at the reservoir..." Nyla bubbled.

"So we tested the water…" Delī piped in. "And it was contaminated." Nyla concluded, then both girls looked at each other giggling in unison.

"What is wrong with you two?" Asked the confused Master, not enough awake for the on-slot of hyper energy bubbling out of the two girls.

"Sleep depravation." Said one. "Sweets." Said the other, and then they both giggled in unison.

"I think we need to separate the two of you. You go over there and sleep. And you go over there and no more sweets until you've slept." He ordered the now giggling wildly girls. "Now!" He demanded.

They straightened up, biting their lips to keep from grinning, and went to cots on opposite sides of the lounge. He shook his head and went out the door, as it closed hysterical laughter erupted from the room behind him. _'And they wondered why I didn't want a girl Padawan.'_ He thought.

Some of the extreme cases would still need his help so he went back to help. By the time the 'hyper-twins' woke the worse was over. Everyone had been treated and many of the moderate cases had been able to go home. The extreme cases were resting comfortably without the Master's help. The Infirmary's Administrator Ettoré thanked them for all their help and said he had already contacted the Jedi Council to thank them for sending such fine Healers. The girls hugged and agreed to keep in touch, much to Master Moth's displeasure.

"What are the rules about attachments?" He instructed.

"There are no rules about not making friends, Master." Declared the Padawan boldly.

Master Moth smiled then changed the subject. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

"Forgot Yoda, you did." Came a cracklely voice from the ship.

"I tried." Answered Master Moth. "How did you fair?"

"Never want to see another gown or bottle of mineral water again." Yoda said emphatically.

"Let's check in with the Council for our next assignment before we leave." Said Master Moth heading to the cockpit.

**oOo**

"I've reported to the Council about our mission here. The Infirmary Administrator Ettoré had already thanked them for sending the 'three' helpers. He said the little green Yoda was especially helpful to the nursing staff. I had to explain what a Yoda was and why they had sent one. They want to meet you even though I told them you were only two feet tall. They don't think you are a candidate for training but you could be in one of the Corps." The Master explained after he had set course for their trip back to Coruscant.

"Corps?" Asked Yoda.

"The corps are non fighter trained fields, such as healers, explorers or farmers." Explained Nyla.

"Healers you are, and Jedi?" Asked the upset Yoda.

"It would be difficult to convince an opponent to get on their knees to fight and I don't think you can talk a Wookie into carrying you around forever." The Master explained.

"See we will. See we will" Answered an all to calm Yoda.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" The Maser said.

The rest of the trip was quiet, no pestering or pranks from the troll as the Master had sometimes called him. He just sat quietly and watched Nyla's lessons and the Master's instructions.

**oOo**

On arriving at Coruscant some of the Council came out to meet them at the spaceport. On the walk back to the Temple they wanted to observe the Yoda.

"Yoda this is Master Lemuel Poof, Head of the Council, Master Vanek Bria, and Master Gael Freene of the Council. Masters, this is Yoda." Introduced Master Moth. Poof was a male Quermian with a long neck, two brains, one in his head and one in his chest, he also had the ability to read minds and place images in the opponent's minds.

"Where are you from?" Asked Master Poof getting right to the point. Since Moth hadn't been able to get the information from Yoda, he thought the weight of the council and his abilities would open Yoda up.

"Planet far, far away. Name unknown to outsiders. Not like visitors." Explained Yoda boldly.

"I understand everyone on your planet has your abilities?" Asked the skeptical Master.

"No, most better, Yoda still young." Yoda answered proudly.

"How old are you?" asked Master Poof growing more perturbed at his inability to read Yoda's thoughts.

"Twenty five winters when left home. Five standard years since left. About thirty-four standard years, am I." Yoda bragged not knowing that put him over the age of trainability.

"I hear you can move things with the Force?" Asked Master Bria and Moth cringed hoping he wouldn't pull one of his pranks.

Yoda Force picked a flower from the nearby planter and floated it to Master Freene the female Master, who smiled at the gesture.

_'Little flirt.'_ Master Moth thought.

"Have you ever been trained in fighting?" Asked Master Poof.

"No wars on my planet, no need. Traveled with Wookie after left, no need. Know parlor tricks, Master Moth says, use head instead of saber, move cactus, lose clothes, no need to fight." Yoda Bragged.

It was evident to Master Moth that this wasn't what the Council members wanted to hear. "We will call you in when Council has made their decision." Master Poof said disapprovingly.

Moth was surprised at how calm Yoda was waiting for the Councils answer. He could only guess that Yoda had no clue as to how bad the meeting had gone. Yoda sat with his hands folded in his lap, looking like a small child, in one of the chairs in the hall outside the Council chamber. One by one members of the Council came by headed to the Council chamber, observing Yoda as they went by. Moth was called in first to inform the Council of the mission and Yoda's actions.

Finally Yoda was ushered in, Moth had a bad feeling about the outcome. A few questions were asked to try to clarify a few things. Yoda still refused to tell the Council where he was from, **_much_** to the Councils displeasure.

"Because of your height, age and refusal to tell us where you are from the Council does not think you are a candidate for training. You may stay and assist in the Corps; Healing, Exploration and Agri Corps depending on your abilities." Master Poof declared in his most official voice.

"No, Jedi, I will be." Yoda said confidently, almost naively.

"Then Master Moth, you may take Yoda back to where you found him, the Council has no more business with him." Master Poof decreed and went on with the next order of business.

**oOo**

A/N: "Feed Lea-El needs. Give it to her you will." Yoda says waving his hand in front of you.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Moth was surprised at how calmly Yoda took the decree. "Come Yoda." He said as he turned to leave the Council chamber. Yoda followed him out waited, patiently for him to complete his other business and head back to the ship.

"Are you alright Yoda?" Nyla asked, concerned about Yoda's uncharacteristic silence.

"Practicing patience, Yoda is. See they will, trainable Yoda is."

Yoda refused to tell Master Moth where to take him or how to find Tarbocca. No one thought about taking him to Kashyyyk, so Yoda continued traveling with the Jedi team. Master Moth was not trying very hard to get rid of Yoda since he was starting to see his trainability and starting to like him, it helped that Yoda was now sitting quietly and watching instead of always clamoring for more knowledge or playing practical jokes. Moth hoped the Council would change their minds and was willing to give Yoda time to prove himself. He knew he would take some heat for this decision when Master Poof found out Yoda was still traveling with him but he thought it was worth it. _'Worst comes to worst I could always become a farmer.'_ He thought.

**oOo**

Several months later Master Moth and Nyla were assigned to go to the planet Kornel with two other Masters, Poof and Vanek Bria, and their Padawans, Dayl Kell and Gen Hillel to settle a border dispute. Tempers were flaring and listening had stopped. People had already been injured and reasoning usually ends when blood flows. That was why Master Moth always tried to prevent injuries in his fighting.

Master Poof had heard rumors that Yoda was still traveling with Moth so he chose to go on this mission himself. He was still surprised to see it for himself. "I thought I, a… we told you to take him to where you found him and drop him off." Poof barked.

"That wasn't his home and his companion had already left. We couldn't just abandon him there." Master Moth said, sizzling from the heat of Master Poof anger.

"I want this matter 'settled' when this assignment is over." Master Poof demanded.

"Yes, Master Poof." Moth said obediently but not happily as Master Poof turned and left angrily, hopefully to go meditate. "Yoda, you had better stay in the ship and out of Master Poof's way or he may personally drop you off in a gundark nest."

"Anger leads to the dark side, dangerous Master Poof is." Yoda said to Nyla as the Masters left.

"You have that affect on people when they first meet you." Nyla said smiling at the thought of Master Poof falling to the Darkside over Yoda.

**oOo**

Yoda slipped around and listened as best as he could, staying out of Master Poof's way. There seemed to be easier ways to settle the dispute to Yoda but no one wanted to hear his advice, so he waited.

_'Patience, I must learn.'_ He thought.

Several days into the discussion compensation for damages came up both sides thought the other side owed them. Tempers flared. Before anyone could stop him a hot head had thrown a dagger and the fight was on. Word spread faster than sound and the whole compound was fighting, the disputers with each other and everyone with the Jedi.

Yoda came out of the ship, slipping from one table to another to get to his friends. Unfortunately Master Poof and Master Moth were fighting back to back so he couldn't get to him, so he looked for Nyla. She had gone to the cookery to insure that no one doctored the refreshments when the fighting had broken out. Now a large Besalisk with four arms and a knife in all four hands was detaining her.

Yoda scampered through the door. "Whoa! Looking place to hide, I was." He said as he startled the Besalisk. He peeked back out the door at the commotion. "Better watch her, Jedi she is. Use lightsaber on you." He said pointing toward Nyla's lightsaber, just then it flew over to him. He ignited the huge saber, nimbly jumped up on the table and cut the blades off all the knives in a flash of purple light, leaving the Besalisk holding only the handles. "Into root cellar, you go." He said in his most menacing voice.

"Thank you, I was **just** going to do that when you came in. You are not trained to handle a lightsaber." She scolded, taking it away from Yoda and locking the Besalisk in the root cellar.

"Welcomed, you are. What training needed, turn on, not cut own head off." Yoda said honestly not seeing the problem.

"Stay behind me." Nyla said preparing to leave the cookery.

"Who saved who?" Yoda said following Nyla out_. 'Not helpless, no need hide in skirt.'_ He thought fuming.

"We have to get to Master Moth." Nyla said shushing Yoda.

"No, with Master Poof, he is." Yoda warned.

"Now's no time to worry about you offending Master Poof." They skirted around the wall of the courtyard and toward where the Masters had last been seen, lightsaber ignited.

The two Masters were assisting Master Bria's Padawan, who was injured, to Moth's ship. Gen had been struck by a flying dagger in the leg and was bleeding profusely. As they waited for the ramp to drop so they could help stop his bleeding in safety another dagger came flying at Master Poof. He turned just in time to see it veer off from the center of his chest, his second brain, and clip the sleeve of his robe. He turned to Moth to thank him but saw he was busy with the Padawan, unaware of what had happened. He turned to Nyla who had just come into sight but she was cutting the support out from under the roof of the porch, dropping it on the dagger thrower. Then he saw him, the little green troll grinning proudly.

_'Oh! No!'_ He thought, _'Not him. Now I'm indebted to him.'_

"Inside!" The Master barked not wanting to admit, the troll had saved him.

Nyla and Yoda ran inside shielding Master Moth and Gen and Poof closed the ramp. "These people are crazy, both sides are attacking the ones sent to help them." Nyla said in disbelief. The holo-com unit beeped and Nyla turned it on. Master Bria and Master Poof's Padawan Dayl Kell had taken refuge in Master Poof's ship and called to say they had only minor injuries. Nyla told Master Bria, Gen Hillel had been struck in the leg by a dagger but Master Moth had stopped the bleeding and was bandaging it. They all agreed it was too dangerous to go out until the cooler heads prevailed.

Eventually most of the hotheads did each other in and the survivors were more reasonable in their demands. Enough lives had been lost and both sides agreed to allow the disputed area to be set up as a wild life sanctuary to be used by neither side. Master Poof never actually said where he got the idea for the sanctuary but there was one well-pleased green elfish creature sitting in the back of the Conference Hall.

As they prepared to leave for Coruscant Master Poof asked. "How long before Nyla is ready for the trials?"

"She's close, only six standard months or so. Why?" Moth replied.

"There is no other available Master to train Yoda, if he wants to accompany you until Nyla completes her trials, you may train him next." Master Poof turned and walked away before Moth could recover from the shock of the choice of his next Padawan. (No explanation was ever given as to why he changed his mind. No one knew the truth but him and Yoda.)

"Well, my soon to be Padawan, how did you manage that?" Asked one confused Master Moth.

The only answer he got was an all-knowing grin.

As Nyla practiced her lessons, Yoda watched, listened and learned. Many of the assignments he was already proficient in but he had learned it was not wise to show up the Padawan. She had mentioned 'spacing' once too often. There was still a lot for a naive Yendell to learn about people, 'offworlders' as the Yendell called them.

**oOo**

Their next assignment was to assist two other Masters on a mission to Lidio, where a war was imminent. The Masters were trying to work out a peaceful solution, the mission didn't look like it was going to be successful. Master Moth being a healer it was assumed he would be needed. Master Bria had already become acquainted with the little green one but Master Tona had not.

"I see you now have a Padawan and a half, Moth."

"Careful, he is sensitive about his height and he's deadly with a cactus." Moth warned.

"Not sensitive, tallest of my people. Thinking a pet I am, offends me, it does. Wear clothes I do, wear clothes pets do not." Yoda protested.

"I did visit a planet where people and their pets wore matching outfits, strange place." Master Tona teased.

"Not pet, Great Jedi Master, Yoda will be." Yoda bragged.

Master Tona turned to Master Moth. "I know," Moth said, "Humility is going to be a hard lesson for him to learn."

"I'm glad it's you and not me teaching him." Master Tona said.

"I've come to like my cocky 'future' Padawan." Moth said.

"Learning patience, Yoda is. Humility later, I will learn." Yoda boasted.

"Since Yoda's arrival Nyla's usual assignment has been to keep Yoda occupied, which is usually a lesson in patience for her." Moth informed the other Masters.

**oOo**

The Padwans and the half were assigned to inspect the conference hall every day and make sure no one set up any booby traps. Nyla was assigned to check under the tables and chairs, so she supervised Yoda as he inspected the underside of the tables easily. Master Bria's Padawan Gen Hillel was still limping from his previous assignment was to inspect the pillars, curtain areas and window seats. Master Tona's Padawan Evea, who loved to climb, was assigned to check the rafters.

As usual, the Masters arrived before the meeting to verify that the hall had been properly checked. Bria checked the grounds, Moth, the hall and Tona, the cookery staff and food. Finally the meeting would proceed; the Members of the Delegation filed in from opposite sides of the hall, each suspicious of the other. The Progressive Party wanted to use scientific technology to improve the people's lifestyle and the Purist wanted everything to revert to a more primitive style of living, banning all technology.

One day well into the talks Master Bria noticed one of the delegates was heavier than the previous meetings but dismissed it as an optical illusion because of the color change in his outfit or a stomach ailment. Just in case, he watched to make sure the delegate didn't leave in the middle of the conference or approach the opposing Parties table.

After Purist had spoken the Progressives leader had he turn. He had spoken for a while when he started to pace back and forth in front of the tables in his usual manner. An explosive device blew up under the table of the Purist; the blast was from a shape charge, channeling the blast toward the leader of the opposing party. Master Moth and Nyla rushed to help the injured. Bria and Tona prepared for secondary attacks and tried to quiet the sea of accusers, both sides blaming the other.

"You planted the bomb under our table!" The Purist accused.

"You planted the bomb under your own table to kill our leader! Your people were barely hurt." The Progressives retaliated.

"That's ridiculous! We wouldn't endanger our own people." The Purist answered.

"We wouldn't kill our own leader!" Said the Progressives shocked at the accusation.

"You just set the bomb wrong! It was meant for us." The Purist accused.

"I knew we couldn't trust you 'techies'." Another Purist said slipping into name-calling.

"Primitives…" The Progressives answered in kind.

"You'll blow up the whole planet." A Purist hothead replied.

"You would have us go back to the stone-age." A Progressive hothead challenged.

"At least no one would be bombed that way." The Purist snapped.

"I'd rather be blown up than live your way." The Progressives announced.

"There they confessed." The Purist insisted.

"Did not I never sai…" The Progressive started to protest.

"Quiet! Everyone! Everyone out, we have injured people to help." Moth called over his shoulder.

"Let's take this outside." Bria said trying to usher the people out.

Tona saw it was going to be useless to try to get them out till they calmed down. "There has to be an investigation. Don't jump to conclusions. We will get to the bottom of this. Go home. You will be contacted as soon as we have any information." Tona ordered the increasingly hostile group.

"How did you miss the device in your security search?" scolded the Purist turning their anger on the Jedi.

"Yeah you were here to protect us you failed." The Progressives accused.

Moth was hesitant about making his announcement but felt he had to. "I am sorry but The Honorable Master Klemen has expired. All other injuries were minor. Please go home and allow us time to investigate this event." Moth said trying to calm the people.

Slowly everyone filed out of the hall, muttering to each other. The Progressive delegates to tell the wife of their leader that she was now a widow and offer their sympathies. Then decide who would replace him in the now shattered conference if it ever started up again. Everyone on both parties wanted to increase their security.

"I checked behind Nyla and Yoda there was no device under that table before the conference." Moth assured the other Masters after the hall had been emptied of delegates and med-techs.

"No one brought anything in but the refreshments and they were even checked." Tona added.

"I did see one thing out of place. One of the delegated looked heavier this morning then lighter later at the break. I thought it was a stomach ailment. I watched to make sure he never went near the Progressives table." Bria confessed.

"Are you saying the Purist set a bomb under their own table to hit the Progressives leader?" Tona asked shocked.

"No one is that accurate in building explosive devices. They could have killed themselves as well." Moth exclaimed. "Who would be callous enough to take a chance on blowing himself up?"

"It's unheard of even in the days of the Sith." Bria protested.

"Piece of it, I found." Said Yoda pointing it out to the busy Masters.

"That is unlike anything I have ever seen before and I pride myself in being up on the latest technology." Tona said in amazement.

"Who could have made this?" Bria asked.

"New makers trading with the Vereen, I have heard. Bad men, very bad." Yoda piped in.

"And you know how?" Tona asked, insulted the troll knew more than he did.

"Spices, weapons all traded same places, same people." Yoda explained, not knowing why he was in trouble this time.

"Let's go check out the mysterious weight loss delegate." Moth said.

"Tona, you go to the infirmary with Moth and I will go to the Purist Headquarters and see what the delegation has to say about him." Bria instructed. "Is it all right if Eva comes with me?"

"Yes, that would be a little more balanced and you get the green one." Tona said still insulted he knew more about the bomb-makers.

When Tona and Moth arrived at the infirmary Nyla met them on her way out. "All patients are bandaged and resting comfortable. Some have already been released." She informed the Masters.

"How about the Purist in the blue robes?" Tona asked.

"He was the first to leave, as soon as his arm was bandaged, he said he had to go and see to the security for the head of the Purist. Is there a problem?" Nyla responded.

"There may be he had an unexpected change in appearance during the meeting, Master Bria noticed, so we came to check it out." Pulling out his com-link Moth called up Master Bria. "Bria. He has already checked out of the infirmary."

"We just arrived at the Purist Headquarters, I will call you back in few minutes." Bria answered.

As he was ushered into the Leader of the Purist Party's office, a short stocky man in a green robe greeted him. "Have you discovered anything new, Master Bria."

"There are a few questions I would humbly like to ask about one of your delegates." Said Master Bria.

"Proceed." The dignified man answered.

"The gentleman in the blue robes and gray beard, How well do you know him?" Bria said trying to proceed with caution.

"Not well, we only met him last week when he was assigned to us as our legal representative by you." The leader said rather puzzled.

"We did not assign legal representatives to the parties, he was not from us." Bria said pulling out his com-link. "Moth, he was an impostor, saying he was by us to act as a legal representative for the Purist."

"We checked his scans, he was not from either side, he is Hedeon. They are arms makers, partners with the Vereen. Tona checked the spaceport there is a Vereen Trading ship in Hanger Bay III. It is scheduled to leave in one hour. We requested the authorities hold it till we get there. Meet us at Hanger Bay III, as soon as possible." Moth said.

Bria turned to the Purist Leader. "Neither side planted the bomb. You were both set-up. I have to go confront the real bomber." Bria said leaving as quickly as diplomatically possible.

**oOo**

All the Masters and Padawans met across the street from the Hanger and decided how to proceed. Moth and Nyla would come in the door on the right, Bria and Gen would come in the door on the left and Tona and Evea would come in the front door. "Yoda, stay out here. We don't want you to get hurt and we can't protect you at the cost of the mission." Master Moth instructed.

"Yes, Master." Yoda said assuringly.

_'He agreed to easily._' Moth thought, _'and he's never called me Master before_.'

As soon as the doors opened, and the Jedi stepped in, lightsabers in hand just in case, blaster bolts came from all sides. Men from several offices, men from the ship and from a large piece of equipment in the back all firing at once. The Jedi were able to stop the bolts with their lightsabers but could not get in or out of the hanger. Moth saw the man in the blue robe dash from the front office to the ship but was unable to stop him. Just then a small round metal ball rolled across the floor. Even though they had never seen one before the all knew it was bad, especially since the traders ducked themselves. The ball was a sound percussion device and the blast stunned everyone of the Jedi. The Traders had been wearing ear protection to protect them from the blast and they still ducked, since they knew what it could do to you.

**oOo**

Slowly one by one the Jedi came to, checked themselves for injuries and started to look around. The first thing every one noticed, besides the loud ringing in their ears, was the ship was gone and so were the Traders. Moth looked around and saw Nyla was no longer beside him. "Nyla! Nyla! Anyone see Nyla? Yoda!" Moth ran quickly to the door hollered out of it. "Yoda!"

_Silence!_

**oOo**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have read and/or reviewed this story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**oOo****  
**

"What was that?" Bria asked Tona.

"I have no idea." Growled Tona. He was not happy to have been uninformed twice in one day, about a subject he prided himself on being up to date on.

"Yoda's gone too." Moth growled.

"Why would they take Nyla and Yoda?" Bria asked. "What would they want with her and it?"

"I don't feel her through the Force." Moth said searching through the Force for his Padawan. _'Why did I let them give me a female Padawan? I never worried about my male Padawans this much.'_ He sighed.

"Could it be someone from her family's past?" Bria asked.

"No one knows about her family except the Council and me." Moth answered.

"Past?" Tona asked.

"See." Moth said. "And if they did, how would they know where to find her, even her name has been changed? She doesn't even know who she is."

Tona looked from one Master to the other. "Family?"

"Nyla's family was royalty. They lost their throne when their planet was taken over by a political group that didn't believe in monarchies. The new group vowed to hunt down all the heirs and kill them. Only a friend of the family knows where the twin girls were sent and he died shortly after delivering Nyla to the Council. Even the Council doesn't know where the sister is." Bria said. "Moth was told because he, as her Master, would need to know to protect her."

"We have to go look for her!" Moth said emphatically.

"You already said you couldn't feel her in the Force, how do you expect to find her?" Tona asked.

"We have to trust the Force to lead us to her even though I can't feel her." Moth said.

"I hate to bring up what is going to be a touchy subject but have you considered that 'it' may have something to do with this?" Bria asked. "Poof couldn't even read 'it' and 'it' was an illegal spice trader?"

"No! Yoda did not do this." Moth said flatly. "He wouldn't hurt Nyla."

"He may not consider it as 'hurting' to turn her over to someone else, alive. I hear there is a substantial price on her head." Bria said. "Maybe he got tired of spices."

"No! No! I will never believe that." Moth defended his future Padawan.

"Moth is right about one thing, we have to go look for her. With the assassins gone could you handed things here until reinforcements arrive, while we go look for her a… them?" Tona asked Bria.

"Yes. I'll call the council and tell them what is going on and get help here as soon as possible. I hope for your sake I'm wrong but I'm not holding out much hope on it." Bria told the fuming Moth.

"Let's take my ship it's faster and I don't think you need to be flying just now." Tona said.

Moth, Tona and Evea, Tona's Padawan, ran to Tona's ship. "Pull up the tracking computer and see if you can find any trace of them that way." Tona ordered Evea.

"Nothing, they must have the new model of hyper-drive that we heard about. Where do we set course for?" Evea asked pulling up the local star charts on the nav-computer.

"Try Vereen trade routes then overlay suspected places for Hedeon arms factories." Tona instructed.

"There is one, three parsecs from here." Evea informed the Masters.

"Inform the planetary space officials we're leaving to pick up supplies." Tona instructed. "You never know who is in on this and who's not, so let's not take any chances."

Moth sat in the passenger seat behind the pilot, eyes closed, calling on the Force harder than he had ever called on it. _'Just let me find her alive. A clue, please just one clue.'_ He thought desperately. _'Calm down Moth, let the Force guide you. Force, I'm waiting, anytime now. Hello? Force!'_

"Moth, I think you need to stop and meditate for a few minutes. The Force may not be hearing you but you are broadcasting loudly to everyone else." Tona counseled his friend.

Moth almost blushed when he thought how he must have sounded to Tona. "I a… think I will take your advise before the Force gets ticked off at me."

"Don't worry Nyla's tougher than you think, she has great respect for you and the training you have given her. If I was in trouble I would want her by my side." Evea reassured Master Moth.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. Now let's try this again." Moth closed his eyes again and concentrated.

**oOo**

On reaching the star system of the suspected hideout, they dropped out of hyperspace and flew closer only to be met by a military cruiser. "What is your business here, this is restricted air space, authorized personnel only." Came an angry voice over the com-link.

"Friendly little fellow isn't he." Tona called over his shoulder to Moth. "Sense anything?"

"No. Not a thing and I even tried to sense Yoda and the Vereen traders. Nothing." Moth sighed.

Tona turned back to the impatience cruiser's commander on the com-link and said. "We had a companion that had trouble with his hyper-drive and dropped out of hyperspace unexpectedly and we are trying to locate him. Did you have any other arrivals lately?" Tona asked as innocently as possible.

"Our arrivals are not your business. Your friend is not here. This is not a visitor's center leave or you will be fired upon. **Now**!" Barked the Commander.

"Thank you for your kind assistance. We will try somewhere else, if you see him tell him we are looking for him." Tona said in his most innocent voice, then to Evea. "Set course for the next planet."

"Already charted and set. Engaging now." Evea said deftly turning the ship and setting course for the next planet.

"Well, that was exciting." Tona said to the exasperated Master Moth. "We **will** find her, don't worry." Tona wanted to say, maybe Bria was right but knew Moth didn't need to hear that now. If it turned out to be true, it would be hard enough on him.

Moth knew what Tona was thinking but wouldn't even contemplate the possibility. Moth didn't answer he just closed his eyes and searched the Force in vain.

**oOo**

On arriving at the next planet they had a repeat performance except the ship was larger and the voice on the com-link was meaner.** "No! Your friend was not here. Now go or be fired upon. Leave now!"**

"Thank yo…" Tona started before the com-link went dead and weapons were targeted on them. "Let's g…" Tona started to say when Evea piloted the ship out of their space. "Well I never got that kind of reception anywhere before." Tona said. "Anything back there, Moth?"

Moth didn't even bother to answer. The look on his face answered the question.

"The next planet is about ten parsecs form here." Evea informed the Masters.

"This time let's come out behind the planet in the outer ring and see if we can get more information before we're shot down." Tona instructed his Padawan. Both felt sorry for Moth. "Go get some sleep, you haven't sleep for days, you need rest. If you rest you may have a better chance of reaching her in the Force." Moth didn't believe it anymore than Tona did but he went to the guest compartment anyway without saying a word.

Evea watched Moth leave, then looked at Master Tona. "Yes." Tona said to the unspoken question. "I would be that upset if it were you. Being a Master is worse than being a parent. A parent never takes a child into a dangerous situation intentionally, but a Master has to take his Padawan into danger all the time. He only hopes he has trained them properly and they can handle the situation.

**oOo **

Finally, they arrived at the next planet and as planed came out of hyperspace behind he last planet in the star system. Moth felt something but wasn't sure what, so they decided to take a closer look. There was a cargo ship coming out of hyperspace nearby so Tona slipped in behind it and played shadow. "I hope no one looks out a window." Evea said.

"When we get to the planet we are going to be in trouble if we can't find a cloud-bank to get lost in." Tona started singing a little ditty to ease the tension. "Cloud-bank, we need a fluffy little cloud-bank." Then he caught sight of Moth's reflection in his instrument panel and decided that wasn't a good idea.

**oOo**

Earlier

The med-techs working with Nyla frowned and sniffing their underarms, checking the refresher to see if someone forgot to flush and even sniffed Nyla. "There is an unexpected side-effect of this drug on her species, an odor." The med-tech said to his superior.

"It's not coming from her. It's coming from the air-recycling vent, change the filter. **Now!"** The superior ordered.

"I was about to give her the second dose of the Force Nullifier Drug." The assistant said.

"She isn't going anywhere, change the filter now before I loose my lunch. I'm going to report to the Lord." The superior said gagging as he went out.

The assistant set the vials down and went to the supplies compartment and got the replacement filter. When he got to the vent it was slightly ajar. He was puzzled but thought the superior must have checked it before he left. He changed the filter, disposed of the old one in the trash compactor then gave Nyla the second dose. "Well, we won't have to worry about you interfering in our trade anymore, two doses of this and you will be drooling like an infant the rest of your life. I'm going to lunch now that that smell is gone I'm getting hungry. You won't be going anywhere." The smug med-tech said leaving.

"Never eat new roots again, I will. Six hours stuck in vent, not good for digestion. (Unexplained noise) Relief." Yoda smiled. "Now to check on Nyla." Yoda pushed a rolling chair over to the table Nyla was tied to and climbed up. "Wakey, wakey." He said shaking her. Nyla groaned then went back to sleep. "Wakey, wakey." He said again shaking her harder this time.

"Not now, I'm tryin' to braid my…nose. Why …you are… sittin' on my che…est …I'm not a spe…eder…er …but my toes are ap…ples." Nyla said not quiet awake.

"Mush your brain will be, if not get drug out. Changed vials, I did. So not get second dose. Still bad, very bad. Here drink, wash out of body." Yoda said holding a glass up to her lips. "Drink careful, more." He insisted.

"Not thirs…sty, slee… (snore)"

Slap…"Awake, you will." Slap…

"Git off my chair…chest or I will op…en the dog…on you in purp…ple …space me"

"Spaced enough, you are. Drink!" Yoda ordered hoping she wouldn't remember his slapping her when this was over, if it was ever over. "More… One more sip… Again."

"You sa…id one now…you're eatin' a gun…dar …I like trees don't …there are gre..en skin on you."

"Come on drink more, wash out drugs." Yoda pleaded.

"Now you did, done, do it I 'ave to pa …pee… why do they ca…all it pee.. nottt q or w…." Nyla asked fuzzily.

"Not know, return water to the lake, we call it. Drink again." Yoda coaxed.

" 'ave to we-we… sou..nds bet…ter." Nyla's head swayed as she talked.

"More, … sip, … again, ……again" Yoda got water into his patient slowly.

" 'ave to qu…qu… "Nyla insisted.

"Can not let you up, if caught we are, Trouble we both, will be in." Yoda explained to the unreasoning patient.

"Ex…plo…de on you, I wi….ll" Nyla mimicked. Sti….ink you wi….ill."

Yoda closed his eyes for a second then said. "Hurry, we will have to, Not get caught." Yoda unbuckled Nyla's restraints. He had to use the Force to steady her as she sat up and made her way to the fresher.

"Ou…ut lit…tle fro…og, this is per….ers…on…al." She swayed and slurred.

"Hold you, I have to. Fall, you will." He explained unsuccessfully.

"Ou…ut or I wi…ill flu…sh you, my lit…tle gre…een what 're you any…pla…ce"

"Yendell, Yoda a Yendell." Yoda was desperate enough to tell her the truth.

"Ou…ut Yen Yell…llow one." She ordered emphatically.

"Yes." Yoda said stepping out and trying not completely successfully to keep her balanced on the fresher with the aid of the Force from outside the door.

"No pe…ekin' " Nyla slurred.

Yoda tap taped on the door. "Hurry, get caught."

Just then the door opened and Nyla came out not quiet completely arranged correctly. "Ho…ow do ya exx…pect me to do my bus…sin…ness with you tap tap'n on tha dog…do…oor." Nyla said emphatically.

"Hurry, assistant coming." Yoda Force pushed her toward the table. Shoved her onto it, buckled her restraints quickly, shushed her. "Asleep, pretend you are." He ordered, then ran behind the machine he had hidden behind earlier. "**z…z…z…z**" Apparently she didn't have to pretend.

The med-tech came in checked on Nyla and smirked. "Gone." As he walking out. "My work is done. That's the last we'll hear from her."

_'More water, I need to give her. Not now, I thought she mean before, now worst.' _He thought. _'Rest first, water later.'_ Yoda joined his patient in sleep.

**oOo**

As the ship got closer to the planet Tona was relieved to see much of the planet covered in clouds. (Big puffy white clouds.) He started to say something to Moth but seeing his face he thought better. He cleared his throat and said in his most serious voice, "Thank the Force, there are clouds."

Moth sensed something, different, something…Yoda. "We are close, ahead and to the left." They dropped below the clouds and saw a large hanger near a factory. "Land behind the trees. Yoda is in the hanger."

Tona raised one eyebrow and looked at Moth this was more than he had said in days. "And Nyla?" Tona asked.

"I don't know, but Yoda is there." Moth was relieved to sense at least one of them.

"I don't want to…" Tona started and was cut off by Moth.

"No! It is not a trap. I trust him." Moth interrupted forcefully.

"Oh! Kay! " Tona said and set the ship down behind the trees. _'You only die once.'_ He thought. _'This could be it.'_

**oOo**

"Awaken!" Yoda shook Nyla until she started to groan, then unbuckled her restraints.

"No mo…re water. I've drank and pee …ed till I'm sick of peein' and drinkin', I ne…ver want to drink or pee aga…in!" Nyla said emphatically.

"Shush! Must go now, rescuers here. Not get caught." Yoda tried to reason with the still drunken female, before he opened the door.

"Why no…ow?" She asked obstinately. "Why no…ot ear…lier in…ste…ead of dri…nk pee tap tap hur…ry."

"Master Moth arrived, he has, to rescue us." Yoda said motioning to shush her again, sliding her along the wall toward the ships ramp.

"Moth, I like Moth he's like a fath…ther to me. I don't re..mem..ber my farth… fath…er. Do you rem…emb…er my farther. That's silly why would you remem..mber my farth…er."

"Yes, remember Yoda's father. Quiet."

When she saw the ramp she straightened up for a second then noticed she didn't have her lightsaber. "Hey! Where my light…saber be gone?"

"Leave it, make another." Yoda pleaded knowing the outcome.

"Not with…out my lightsa…ber. I'm stayin' right there till I got him …ha … (she snickered) it." She insisted too loudly for Yoda's preference.

"Stay here, get it, I will." Yoda instructed, disappeared into a nearby office for a few minutes then came out running. "Run!" He said lightsaber in hand followed by everyone in the ship.

"Get them! Don't let them escape!" The man in the blue robes called. "The Lord will be angry." Blaster bolts flew all around them; Yoda ignited the lightsaber and batted them back.

"He..ey that' my job." Nyla said trying to get the lightsaber from Yoda.

"Out! Now!" Yoda ordered, opening the ramp and pushing Nyla out. "This way." He pointed toward a side entrance but could see Nyla resisting his efforts to get her out. Just then the door opened and Moth and Tona came in lightsabers ignited. "Help Nyla! Drunk, she is." Yoda called to the Masters. Moth ran over and caught her around the waist with one arm, batting blaster bolts with the other.

"This way Yoda." Tona said batting several bolts quickly and offered cover for Moth and his drunk Padawan as they went out the door they had just entered. "Be careful with that lightsaber!" Tona warned Yoda. "Who said you could use one?"

"Yoda knows, not cut own head off." Yoda said not quite reassuring Tona.

"I was more worried about my knees." Tona said keeping an eye on Yoda and the enemy.

Evea met them at the door, she had been instructed to watch their backs. "That was quick, I thought the object was to get in undetected?" She said as they ran down the street toward the place where they had hidden the ship.

"Yoda star…ted it." Nyla said accusingly. "Be…hind you!" Several security guards came around the corner blaster in hand and started firing.

"This way!" Moth said pointing toward an alley to the left. They all ran down the alley then turned back at the next corner, being chased all the way by blaster bolts. Tona and Evea shielded Moth and Nyla as they ran.

"Yoda, I wan's my ligh..saber back. **Now**!" Nyla said more confused than ever because of the commotion.

"Cut your head off, you will." Yoda tried to warn her.

"What's wrong with her?" Evea asked.

"Drugged, new drug." Yoda explained trying to stay out of Nyla's reach. "Stops ability to use Force." Yoda said as they got to the ship.

Moth used the Force to open the ramp as they approached, and Tona batted the last of the blaster bolts away as the ramp closed. Evea ran to the cockpit and started the ship.

"Setting course out of here and gone." Evea said as soon as the ramp was up. Tona ran to the cockpit to assist Evea. She navigated through the cruisers that were coming in from all sides. The ship weaved from side to side to avoid the turbolaser fire.

Moth got Nyla to the guest quarters, put her on the bed and told her. "Stay there."

"I'm not a ca…nine. I di…n't STAY." Nyla said mocking her Master.

"Keep her in here." He told Yoda taking Nyla's lightsaber away from him and hooked it in his belt. "I'll take that, if she gets it away from you, she could be dangerous with it. I'm going to see if I can help." Moth ordered, closing the door behind him.

"Where do you need me?" Moth asked as he ran toward the cockpit.

"Left gun-turret." Tona said as he headed toward the right gun-turret. Both fired furiously at the cruisers using the Force to aid their aim, lights flashed, as they struck one, then two.

"Watch out!" Evea called out, as she had to weave violently to avoid a cruiser that came around the moon she was using for cover. They were hit a glancing blow that made more noise than the damage it did. "Just one more minute and we are out of here." Evea said. "There!" She said as they went into hyperspace. "Well, that was fun." She said sarcastically as they entered the quiet of hyperspace.

Tona headed to the cockpit to call the Council and tell them about Nyla's rescue, while Moth went to check on his Padawan and future Padawan. "Well, what have you two been up to lately?" He asked as he came in.

"Take Nyla, saw them, I did. Hid on ship." Yoda explained. "Tried to save her. Needed rescuing from Nyla, I did."

"I'va be…en tied to a table whi…ile Mr. Tap Tap forced…ed me to drink wat…ter." Nyla complained. "Then he star…ted a space bat…tle."

"Drugged, she was. Washing out with water, only way I knew to get it out." Yoda sighed.

"You said something about it inhibited her ability to use the Force?" Moth asked concerned.

"Yes, gave her one dose, they did. Said, two doses fry her brain. Yoda switched vials, second dose was harmless." Yoda said as he pulled the vial out of his pocket. "Drunk it made her, mean drunk, she is."

Moth smiled at Yoda apparent troubles with Nyla. "Did they say why they took Nyla and not one of the others."

"No, only said, 'Fry her brain, not need her anymore'."

"I am going to analyze this and contact the Council. They will be interested in this new anti-Force drug. Can you watch her for a few more minutes?" Moth asked Yoda.

"Yes, danger less than before, she is. Need vacation, Yoda does." Yoda said putting up his guard again.

Moth ran a compound analysis on the drug. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, it seamed to bond with the neurotransmitters that focused the Force and block their ability to connect with it. He gave Nyla a blood purifier to help clear out the effects of the drug. It was the only thing he could give her without further test now he wished he had taken his ship. He headed to the cockpit where Tona was still on the holo-link to the Council. He added the information he had to what Tona had already reported. The Council informed them that Bria had not called in to request back up and was not answering his holo-link. The Council had sent someone to check but they were to far away and hadn't arrived yet. They asked Moth and Tona to check on him since they were closer.

Evea changed course and headed back to Lidio at top speed.

"Did he know why they took Nyla?" Tona asked Moth.

"No. They only said they didn't need her brain anymore, and they intended to fry it with the new drug." Moth explained. "Yoda heard nothing about why they took her specifically."

"Could it have been a ruse to get us off the planet for some reason?" Tona asked. "Could they have been after Bria because he is a Council member and just wanted us out of the way?"

"How would they know who we would leave behind?" Moth asked.

"If they are after Jedi, they may not have cared who was left, just that they could get to someone." Tona reasoned.

"Then Bria is in extreme danger and we have been blind-sided." Moth said concerned for his friend's safety. "We need to go faster!"

**oOo**

Feed back is greatly appreciated. Thank you. :-)


	6. Chapter 5

Please excuse the shortness of this chapter but I couldn't resist breaking off here. The next chapter is ready to be betaed.

Thank you **Christina B** for your consistent feed back.

I love feed back. Hint, hint!

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

After Evea brought them out of hyperspace and they continued toward Lidio cautiously. Tona saw Bria's ship apparently dead in space and approached it. Tona checked for life signs and found only a faint sign. Moth said. "Dock with the ship and I will check it out. Yoda, you're with me."

"Hey, I'm the Padawan not Yoda." Nyla mumbled.

"Drunk, you are." Yoda called over his shoulder.

"I'm better now." She insisted.

"Better hurry, we've got company coming." Tona called out after them. "And they don't look friendly. Evea, I'll man the guns, we're going to need them."

Moth opened the docking hatch, then the hatch on Bria's ship. The air inside felt stagnant and thin. They made their way to the cockpit having to climb over debris as they went. Moth found Bria who was apparently dead from the extent of his injuries. "In here." Yoda said sensing someone very faintly. Gen Hillel was alive, barely. Just then a turbo-laser blast hit Bria's ship and it shook and started groaning. Moth lifted Gen cautiously hoisting him over his shoulders then they ran towards the hatch. As Yoda got the hatch closed and undocked, they could hear Bria's ship breaking up, then explode… "That was close." Moth said taking Gen to the guest quarters.

"Nyla, can you help me bandage Gen's wounds?" Moth asked as he eased Gen into a healing trance.

"Yes, I can do that, just not anything Far…Force related." Nyla said almost soberly.

Moth could feel the ship swaying and dodging the turbolaser blast and thought, _'This would be easier to do if it wasn't being done in the middle of a space battle. Where did Yoda go?' _He wondered until he heard the second gun firing and heard Tona hollering for him to be careful.

"Learned weapons from Tarbocca, I did. Not shoot self in head." Yoda called back.

"It is not your head I'm worrying about. You shoot the tail of my ship and I'll space you after I skin your green hide and make a seat-cushion out of it and sit on you." Tona warned.

"Why everyone want to space Yoda?" Yoda mumbled to himself between shots. "Yoda not break anything. Everyone accuse. Think Yoda a sprout."

"What are you mumb…bling about?" Nyla stepped out to check on him, just in case Tona tried to carry out his threats.

"Just venting excess anger. Why everyone threaten Yoda? Think Yoda a sprout." Yoda fussed between shots. Finally Evea got the ship out of the star system so she could jump to hyperspace. He turned around to see her response.

"Maybe it has som…mething to do with your height. Everyone asso…ociates it to childhood and inexper…rience. All Padawans have to prove themselves you will even more." Nyla assured him. "Let's go help Master Moth."

Tona checked on damages to the ship then stopped in to check on Gen. "How is he?"

"Not good, we need to get him to a real med facility as soon as possible. I wish we were on my ship instead of yours. I could use some of my equipment." Moth said.

"You may have to do without your ship for good. I don't think they are going to let you pick it up after the welcoming party we just received." Tona warned Moth. "I am going to call the Council and warn them that we failed in our peace talks mission on Lidio. So they can warn everyone else the situation has changed there."

Gen came to for a few minutes and managed to tell them about what happened. How they realized it was a trap and tried to get away, why they were attacked, he didn't know. Their communications were knocked out in the first round so they were not able to call for help. "My Master?" He asked. Moth reassured him Bria had not suffered and then Moth eased him back into the healing trance.

**oOo**

Masters Lang and Phyfe arrived at Lidio from an unexpected route. They had been sent to check on Bria but arrived after Gen's rescue and the warning from the Council. They discovered that the Vereen traders had been working with arms dealers and sabotaged the talks to keep their profits flowing. They were not able to learn how kidnapping Nyla or the new Force neutralizing drug fit into their scheme. The Council was not happy with a drug aimed at destroying the Jedi abilities. They wanted to check out Nyla themselves and hear first-hand what Yoda knew about the drug. So they ordered Tona to bring them to Coruscant then assist Lang and Phyfe in finding and taking out the pharmaceutical plant that made the drug.

"How did we miss the trap?" Tona asked Moth as they sat discussing the event of the mission as they traveled to Coruscant.

"Apparently the darkside is strong with the traders." Moth said. "I know all war and greed is a part of the darkside but this seems different more sinister some how."

"You are not thinking about the Sith being in this are you?" Tona asked.

"No they were wiped out over a hundred years ago. That could not happen." Moth said almost convincingly.

"You're right what was I thinking." Tona said.

"I know we don't acquire possessions but I just got my ship set up the way I like it and now I'll have to start all over again."

Yoda was sitting back listening to them_. 'Another bed to get used to, I will. No more Wookie blanket. At least I have this.'_ He thought pulling the wood carving of the Wookie family out of his pocket. He walked over to the drawer that was now his bed and sniffed of the blanket. It smelled like the dried flowers Evea keep all over the ship. _'Miss Tarbocca, I do. Arrive at Coruscant have to make another bed.'_

**oOo**

On arriving at Coruscant the Med-Techs met them with the new anti-gravity bed for Gen Hillel. He was taken to the Bacta tanks. Moth had heard of these but this was the first one he had ever seen. He wasn't sure if he could stand to be enclosed in one.

_'I hope they have a different outfit for the girls or this could be embarrassing.'_ Nyla thought as they lowered Gen in.

"Now that Gen has been taken care for, let's see what they did to you." The Head Med-Tech said to Nyla. So you can feel nothing in the Force and are intoxicated." He said snobbishly. "How unfortunate."

"I am sobering up and I am starting to feel the Force to some extent." Nyla protested.

"Your coarse of treatment was?" He said down his nose at her.

"I was force fed water by the gallons and it was washed out the old fashion way." Nyla replied indignantly.

"And whose idea was that for a treatment plan." He demanded.

"Yoda's," She replied.

"Is he a Med-Tech?" He insisted.

"No!" She replied.

"Is he a Healer?" He asked disapprovingly.

"NO!" Nyla said loosing her patience.

"Then why follow his treatment plan?" He said thoroughly indignant.

"There was no one else around to treat me and I was to drunk to care!" She shouted indignantly.

"Apparently, belligerents is a side-effect of the drug." He said writing on the pad.

"Calm down." Moth said coming in on the end of the conversation and realized Nyla was about to whip the Head Med-Tech Force or no Force.

"And where did you learn bed side manner the prison ward?" She asked.

"How did she know that?" He mumbled to himself in surprise.

Over the next few hours Nyla was poked, prodded and thoroughly tested and proclaimed almost recovered. A retest was scheduled for one week later until then they were to remain on Coruscant.

"Can we go for a walk?" Nyla asked. "I have been cooped up on the ship or tied to a table for what seems like forever I just want to stretch my legs."

"All right but only in the temple. I don't want you to over do it." Moth insisted.

"I would love to see the Room of a Thousand Fountain and the Lake Room." Nyla said.

"This way. Yoda, now that you are to be a Padawan, would you like to have a tour of the Temple?" Moth asked his new friend.

"Yes, Enjoy it I would." Yoda said almost bouncing with joy.

As the entered the Lake Room he gasped at the size of it and the clarity of the water. "Fish not as pretty as on my home planet." Yoda said.

"Where would that be?" Moth asked jokingly.

Yoda grinned but said nothing.

_'I thought so...' _"I think you will like the Arboretum Yoda." Moth said leading him to the next section.

"Like, Yoda loves. Sleep here, am I allowed?" Yoda asked jumping for joy.

At first Moth thought Yoda was joking then he realized he was serious. "No. But, maybe we can arrange for some plants for your room." Moth said watching as Yoda's joy deflated. "You can visit the arboretum anytime you want though."

"Speaking of rooms where is Yoda going to sleep? He may be only two feet tall but he is still a male, I think, so he's not sleeping with me." Nyla insisted.

"A Master has to have his own space to meditate," Moth insisted. "The common living space is large enough for Yoda to have a corner. It won't be long before you go through the trials..." Moth trailed off when he thought about the drug Nyla had been given and that it would delay her progress towards the trials. "We will work something out." He finally concluded.

**oOo**

On arriving at the apartment Moth showed Yoda a quite corner of the common living space and told him he could use whatever he wanted to, to make it comfortable for himself, little did he know what he was about to unleash. "Nyla, I think you have had enough excitement for one day and I know I'm tired so lets get some rest. Yoda can sleep on the couch tonight and we can set something else up tomorrow."

"Yoda not sleepy, start now, am I allowed?" Yoda asked eagerly.

"Yes, as long as you do it quietly." Moth said yawned and went to his room.

"There are some blankets in here and some root foods in the kitchen, onions, garlic, ginger, carrots, turnips and peanuts, here are some cabbages, berries and nuts." Nyla pointed to different cabinets. "Master Moth always has the cookery restocked when we are coming back, he loves to cook. Personally, I hate it so he makes me do it as a lesson. I'm sure you can find something you like, you are welcome to anything." Nyla said and yawned. "Goodnight." She said and headed to her room.

Quietly, as instructed, Yoda rearranged the common living area to make him a room. He moved the furniture away from his corner, turning a bookcase to produce a wall and then the hunt was on. Yoda found low table to make a platform for his bed in a waiting-room, a cushion from a chair in the visiting dignitaries' lounge that was the right size for a mattress, a small cabinet from the children's classroom and lots of plants and roots from the arboretum's potting-shed.

Moth heard a shriek the next morning and came running out of his room to see Nyla standing, mouth open in shock, looking at the corner of the common living space set aside for Yoda. Semi-enclosed with a bookcase, a cabinets and a mini arboretum sat Yoda in his under garments, gnawing on a root.

**oOo**

* * *

A/N: What do you think, boxers or briefs? Weigh in. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A/N: Of course you know that at two feet tall he would have to shop at the children's section so his choices would be the Star Wars equivalent of Spiderman or Sponge-Bob briefs. Jei-El, my daughter, would pick Superman; Master Lucus's isn't the only galaxy she gets lost in.

* * *

"What have you done?" Moth said stunned by what Yoda had produced in one night. 

Puzzled Yoda said. "My room, I fixed. Like it, you do not?"

"This stuff is from…everywhere!" Moth said recognizing things from all over the temple.

"Said I could use what I needed, you did." Yoda said still confused as to what he had done wrong.

"From my apartment, not the whole temple." Moth said in shock. Just then the door chime sounded and he had to answer it because Nyla was still stunned silent at the sight of Yoda in his little white-pocketed undergarment. Master Tona and Evea were at the door. Evea walked over to see what Nyla was standing, staring at mouth still open in shock.

"Well that is a sight I have NEVER seen before." Evea said turning to Nyla, who also turned and shuttered.

"Can I get you something to drink? I think I need something after that." Nyla asked as the two Padawans headed over toward the Masters. Evea declined.

"I see you redecorated since I was here last. How did you talk Master Osips into letting you have some of his prize hydrangea bushes?" Master Tona asked unaware of the excitement going on around him.

"Yoda arranged it, all by himself." Moth answered honestly.

"We just came by to let you know we are heading back to Lidio and the surrounding systems to find the pharmaceutical plant. The Council has ordered it destroyed since it produces a weapon aimed at the Jedi exclusively." Tona said. "What is that noise?"

"Yoda eating breakfast." Nyla answered then shook again.

"If you get a chance could you arrange for me to get my ship back? I have a mini infirmary in it and would hate to have to set another one up." Moth said.

"I'll see what I can do?" Tona said. "How did Nyla's test come out?"

"Except for her almost hanging the Head Med-Tech, pretty good. There are some lingering side-effects of the drug. They gave her a new medication and she has started to get her use of the Force back. The Jedi medical team is hoping to have the anti-dote soon to issue to all Jedi, to have in case they are attacked."

"Good. Evea, we need to go if we are to meet up with Masters Lang and Phyfe." Tona said.

"I wish we were going with you," Nyla said, "one of the biggest missions in decades and we are stuck on Coruscant because of me."

"Not because of you, because of what was done to you." Moth said. What you are doing to help the med-techs find an anti-dote is very valuable to all Jedi."

"Maybe you could help Gen, he is going to need it after loosing his Master." Tona said.

"That sounds like a good assignment." Moth said.

**oOo**

Master Osip dug around in his potting shed looking for the prize bulbs he had ordered for a special display, they were no where to be found. The only clues he could find were some strange tracks in the dust. "Some one has brought a swamp rat back from Sidell and it has gotten into my prize bulbs." He explained when Master Poof asked what he was mumbling about. "And some of my Hydrangea Bushes are missing."

"There has been a rash of things missing. I have a suspect and I am going to take care of it now. Just order more bulbs and order a few extras for me. Don't ask!" Master Poof said then left.

**oOo**

Over the past few days Master Moth had spent his time in the Med Center helping work on the new antidote for the Force Blocking drug and in the Holo communications center listening to reports of how the battle was going.

"Master Moth, how are things going with Nyla?" Master Poof asked.

"Well, she is responding to the new medicine and is getting her use of the Force back." Master Moth said suspicious of Master Poof's coming all the way down to the med center to ask about Nyla. "She is assisting Gen, he got out of the bacta tank today. It is helping both of them."

"And your other, let's say, 'non-Padawan'?" Master Poof said.

_'That's what I thought.'_ Master Moth thought. "He's doing pretty good, he has a thirst for learning that is sometimes hard to quench and gets him into trouble if it isn't handled properly." Moth confessed. "I am going to the Jedi Library later this morning to see if I can get him permission to use it with youngling clearance, so he will be occupied and out of trouble."

"I will take care of that for you and I will get him Padawan clearance, it won't be long before he is a Padawan and he will be less likely to get into trouble with the weightier material. Oh! I have ordered him some bulbs from Master Osip so he won't be in his potting shed again. Will he?"

**oOo**

"Well, you have gotten rid of that pesky prune look." Nyla teased Gen as she came by to check on him.

"Yes, but they still won't tell me what is going on. They won't let me out of the med-center yet they want me to walk and they don't want me walking around in the med-center. I am about to go crazy in here." Gen ranted.

"Put your robe on and I will take you for a walk." Nyla said, then told the med-tech she was taking him for an assignment, "I am assigning you to go for a walk." She told Gen when he was surprised at her deceptive statement to the med-tech. "It's all in your point of view."

Nyla and Gen walked to the lake room, and then they sat on a bench near the water. "I can't believe that I am so weak compared to a few weeks ago. I could run for hours, now I get winded walking a few minutes." Gen said trying to catch his breath.

"I know, I was never good at levitating things, even Yoda could out do me on his first try, now I can't even make objects move slightly. I feel like I'm back at step one." Nyla sighed.

"Have you heard anything about what's going on in the Lidio system?" Gen asked.

"They have found the Pharmaceutical plant and are going to destroy it. The Council has called all the available Jedi into the fight, so they are sure they can get it in one mission." Nyla said.

"Did they figure out why some one is trying to take out the Jedi?" Gen asked.

"Not yet, Yoda has this crazy idea that it is a Sith Lord, he has been spending a lot of time at the library since Master Poof got him clearance and thinks he knows everything." Nyla smiled at the thought of Yoda's suggestion.

"That would be impossible they were killed off over a hundred years ago." Gen agreed smiling at the preposterousness of the thought.

"Have they found anyone to take over your training?" Nyla asked changing the subject.

"No. They think I have been through my trials, surviving the ship crashing and Master Bria's death. Master Moth said there was barely any oxygen in the ship. Master Bria had been teaching me a special meditation technique to slow down your heart rate and oxygen use. Apparently it worked."

"Maybe you can teach me, when you get your strength back." Nyla hinted.

"I would love to, when you can use the Force again." Gen added.

"We had better go, they want me to have some more test this afternoon and you know how upset they get if **we** get **them** off schedule."

**oOo**

As they arrived back at the Med-Center new patients were arriving from the battlefront some had been attacked with the new drug. Moth and Nyla assisted in the treatment of the new patients much to the Head Med-Techs displeasure. "You are not on my staff." He protested. "And you are infirmed yourself." He complained.

"I am not infirmed! I have been cleared and ready for duty by your own staff." Nyla insisted. "And you need help."

"I don't want you treating my patients, unsupervised. You might injure them, unintentionally I'm sure." The Head Med-Tech protested.

Master Moth assured him. "I will personally oversee her treatment of any patient as I have been doing for the last ten years so, what is your problem?" Moth insisted.

"I do not believe field training Healers is the correct way to train them. They should be trained in a school environment, by certified teachers, and in clinical settings, under proper supervision. Not fly by night healers teaching the Force knows what." The Head Med-Tech ranted.

"Well, it's apparent you do not trust the Force to teach students what they need to know. How unJedi-like of you." Nyla said imitating his insulting demeanor.

"I am not a Jedi! I don't even like Jedi! I'm out of here!" Shouted the Head Med-Tech for all to hear as he ran screaming into the night.

"Was it something I said?" Nyla asked innocently.

"I think you have been around Yoda to long Nyla. He's starting to rub off on you." Moth said shaking his head. "Now I have to tell Master Poof, we're going to need a new Head Med-Tech.

**oOo**

Over the next few weeks Nyla and Gen worked out in the sparing rooms on a daily basis. Both were getting their strength back. Master Poof would occasionally drop in to check on their progress personally. If the rules on attachments had been different they would have become more than friends, but the rules were what they were, so they became friends.

"Your use of the Force has improved." Gen said as they broke between rounds.

"And you strength has improved." Nyla said rubbing the knot coming up on her head where she had let a blow get through.

"Sorry, I got carried away, Master Poof stuck his head in for a few minutes. No pun intended… I'm going to have to stop hanging around with you; your sense of humor is starting to rub off on me. I have gotten in more trouble lately over it." Gen said in disbelief of what he had said.

"Well at least it got rid of the Head Med-Tech. He was horrible at bedside manner." Nyla defended herself.

"Have they found a replacement yet? Or are they waiting for you to leave before naming another so you won't run him off." Gen teased.

"Who said it would be a him not a her!" Nyla asserted.

"The two of you are improving nicely." Master Poof said stepping out of the shadows, surprising the two sparing partners. "Soon you will be back in action."

"Thank you, Sir." They both said in unison.

"Nyla, I hear your future replacement as Padawan is making himself home in the Temple. Is there anything else I can do to help?" Master Poof asked.

"Not that I know of at this minute, Sir. He has been well occupied since you got him onto the Library. We almost forget he's around sometimes."

"And his diet problems?" Master Poof asked.

"Master Moth took him to a gardening shop down by the park and opened an account for him to get whatever bulbs and roots he likes and he has started to eat some of Master Moths garlic and onions so you don't want either one to breath on you." Nyla giggled then composed herself.

"Keep up the sparing it's good for both of you." He said as he was leaving. "Nyla don't forget to duck."

"Bulbs?" Gen asked puzzled.

"Yes, bulbs, Master Osip's prized flower bulbs. Yoda was eating them for breakfast until Master Poof found out and informed Master Moth where he was getting them. We expected Yoda to be sanctioned but Master Poof got him into the Library instead. We asked what he had on Master Poof but he just grins and says, 'Never tell, I will.'" Nyla said doing a good imitation of Yoda's mangled Basic.

"Maybe we should be taking lessons from him instead." Gen said in jest.

"Master Yoda?" Nyla said. "I hate to think of it, the Jedi order will never be the same." She sighed.

**oOo**

Nyla spent the next few months helping with the injured and had improved her skills as a healer by the time everyone was recuperated. Gen had been assigned to a mission with another knight to settle a minor dispute on a planet well away from the area of the war with the drug / arms dealers. Nyla was called into a meeting with the Council in their chambers and she found Master Moth and Yoda already in the Council chambers.

"It has been decided that you have passed the trials in the way you dealt with the drugs side effects and your retraining. You did it in a Jedi like manner and have come out stronger than before as a person and a Jedi. So you are awarded Knight Status." Master Poof said igniting his lightsaber and cutting Nyla's braid off in a masterful swoof of his blue blade.

Nyla stood frozen in place as the long awaited ceremonial removal of the object of her scorn was performed. _'This is trust,'_ She thought. _'One hic-cup and I would be the headless wonder.' _"Thank you for the trust you have bestowed on me. I hope to always live up to that trust." Nyla said humbled by the pageantry of the simple ceremony.

Moth, Yoda and Nyla all left together as the ceremony was over. "Well, how does it feel to be a Padawan now?" Nyla asked Yoda.

"Like expected, I did." Yoda said in mangled basic, straightening to his full height of two feet two inches. "Like expected. Your braid, can I borrow?" Yoda asked. "Not have enough hair for one."

"Don't worry, I will just pull your ear instead." Moth said only half jokingly.

"Yes, sound like Yarin, you do." Yoda said making one of his rare references to his former life.

"That's the second time you said that, who is Yarin?" Moth asked not expecting to get an answer as usual.

"Grandfather, you call." Yoda explained.

"You have a grandfather?" Moth exclaimed in disbelief that Yoda actually let them in on something about his life.

"Think Yoda a bonegnawer of Tatooine, hatch from egg, not have family. Insulted I am."

Yoda said in a huff. Moth started to apologize when Yoda turned to Nyla. "Got him, I did."

"I'm glad you two are going to be separated now or I might run screaming into the night with the former Head Med-Tech." Moth warned them.

"Oooh… trained by a Dark Jedi, I am." Yoda teased.

"I'll make you think Dark Jedi." Moth warned.

**oOo**

Nyla was given her choice of assignments with the war over and with her new Knighthood. She chose to go to Naboo to do a follow-up on the fever that had affected them the year before. On arriving she was met by Delī at the spaceport and who was taking her to her home in the Lake country where they were to stay. "I can hardly believe they let you come back, I thought your Master didn't like our friendship." Delī said as they picked up where they left off.

"No, he just thought we were too hyper." Nyla giggled.

"You didn't bring the little green thing with you this time." Delī teased.

"No! He's my replacement as Padawan." Nyla said proudly.

"So the Jedi are getting 'short' on Padawans." Delī giggled.

**oOo**

Moth and Yoda had gotten their ship back from the Lidio system during the war and now that they were going to be assigned a new mission they started getting it ready. Their first mission was pretty routine, they were sent back to Klondel for the Naming ceremony of the first heir to the throne. Lady Amia wasn't sure about allowing Yoda near her newborn. "Are you sure he's safe?" She asked quietly to her beloved husband. "He looks wild! Like that creature that got loose during the coronation ceremony."

"Yes, My Dear, I'm sure our little heir is safe with him. I wouldn't endanger either of you if he wasn't." Handar III assured his nervous wife.

"All right but only briefly Kelia must rest." She relented.

**oOo**

After Yoda made his appearances at the celebration, he asked to be excused, since the Lady was nervous about his presents, Master Moth agreed. He was sure there was more to the gesture than kindness to the Lady since he had noticed a familiar ship in the spaceport. _'Reunion time.'_ He thought.

Yoda slipped out and headed to the ship and the friend he hadn't seen in what felt like a lifetime. They talked and brayed for hours. Chabocca missed their excursions on Kashyyyk when Tarbocca came home for a visit. Naish was expecting again and hoped it would be a female this time. Tarbocca just hoped to survive the pregnancy.

Yoda told him about their travels, how he was now a Padawan and what he was learning. He told Tarbocca about the war and the drug being used on Jedi. Tarbocca's expression changed when he mentioned the drug. Tarbocca brayed a warning that there were rumors some of the drug had survived the war and was being used against the Jedi by a Dark and dangerous man. Yoda promised to be careful and excused himself to go warm Master Moth.

Moth called the Council and told them about the rumors of a new threat. They had just started getting reports of Padawans missing. First one on Duro a few days ago, and then another on Corellia just yesterday. It had brought up new fears about the drug being used on the Jedi, now they were substantiated. The Council sent out orders for all Padawans to be accompanied by their Masters at all times.

_'This is unheard of in Jedi history. A Padawan not being safe to go out alone.'_ Moth thought, then looked at his Padawan. _'I have no doubt Yoda would be safe but I imagine that's what everyone thinks about their Padawan. Just in case…' _"Yoda I know you are capable of taking care of your self but let's not take any chances. I want you to follow the Councils orders and not go out alone."

"Yes, Master, protect you, I will." Yoda said bravely.

Moth started to explain but decided to let it go. He and Yoda went to pay their respects to the Heir and tell the proud father Handar the III that they had been called away on an emergency.

"Nothing, serious I hope." Handar inquired of his friends.

"All missions are emergencies when you are being called on them." Moth reassured him.

"I hope you are able to come again." Lady Amia said graciously, keeping an eye on Yoda.

"Thank you My Lady, Your Heir well be as kind as his Mother. I'm sure he will grow up to be as strong as his father." Master Moth assured her.

**oOo**

** A/N: Input greatly appreciated.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

On the trip to Corellia, Moth and Yoda discussed who could be attacking the Jedi. They were there to bring peace to the galaxy and help heal the sick.

"Someone not like peace, Sith maybe?" Yoda asked offering his favorite villain as a possibility, only to be told again that the Sith didn't exist anymore.

"Besides Sith, other enemies do Jedi have?" Yoda asked. "Only take one to start again, it would." Yoda insisted.

"They would be able to create this drug and are the only logical choice to want to use it. I must warn the Council about our suspicions." Moth said.

**oOo**

"Master Poof, Yoda thinks and I agree, reluctantly, that the most logical enemy to be attacking the Jedi is the Sith. They would have the know how and the motive to do this to the Jedi and if they are back, they have had a hundred years to stew on this." Master Moth reported.

"The Sith back, this is grave news you bring. There is already much fear among the Padawans. Tanel and Manoin were two of the strongest Padawans. If they were harmed, who is safe?" Master Poof agreed. "I am sending Nyla to assist you, she saw the kidnappers and might recognize someone. I am going to inform the rest of the Council." Poof ended the transmission before Master Moth could protest and Master Poof had known he would. Nyla was the last person Moth wanted in the line of fire of the drug attacks.

**oOo**

Nyla arrived on Corellia shortly after Moth and Yoda. "Miss me? I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and give you a hand." She said then assured Moth. "Yes, Master I will be careful." She said to the unnecessary warning.

"I don't like this! Stay close!" Moth warned. "If it is the Sith, they are going to be mad."

Master Gaetan met them at the space port entrance and told them of his efforts to find his Padawan. "I had sent him on a simple assignment, one I have sent him on many times on many worlds and he always came back safe, always until this time. None of the official channels have been helpful. Now the Council thinks it maybe the Sith. Who would have thought of that?" Gaetan lamented. Yoda raised his left eyebrow but said nothing.

"It's not your fault. We will find him don't worry." Moth knew how Gaetan felt from when Nyla was missing. "Show us where he disappeared from, we can start from there." Moth said trying to comfort the distraught Master.

Because Yoda knew the passwords from his days as a spice trader, they were able to get into parts of the town they wouldn't otherwise. The gatekeepers were surprised to hear them coming from four Jedi. Yoda managed to 'convince' the underground overlord to tell him where a new scoundrel was staying. He didn't like having this much attention from the Jedi community and was glad to be rid of the object of that attention. He figured that if he got rid of the newcomer the attention would go away.

The foursome carefully slipped up to the empty storefront. Moth went to Force the lock open but it was unlocked so they ran in lightsabers ignited. It was to quiet inside and there was a strange Dark chill in the air. It looked like no one had been in there in days. Nyla and Gaetan checked one of the side rooms as Moth and Yoda checked the other. "In here!" She called out and Moth and Yoda came running. On a cot in a dark corner was Tanel, the missing Padawans apparently fried on the Force blocking drug.

"Hold this!" Moth said handing Nyla a data-pad he had found in the other room. He hunched over and lifted Tanel onto his shoulders, fireman style, and they hurried back to Moth's ship. Moth started Tanel on the intravenous form of the antidote while Nyla checked the data-pad. There was a list of names of planets. Duro where Manoin had disappeared and Corellia where they were and two others Ruusan where Master Ivo was settling a minor trade dispute and another much farther away.

Nyla called the Council to tell them of Tanel being found, apparently he had received the second dose and his condition was grave. Then she told them about the list of places. They ordered Moth to bring Tanel back to Coruscant and her to accompany Gaetan to Ruusan. The Council canceled all unnecessary missions and ordered all Jedi back to Coruscant. _'They want us to hide like little children_.' Nyla thought.

"How is he?" Nyla asked Moth.

"Better, what did the Council say?" Moth asked.

"They want you to bring Tanel back to Coruscant and Gaetan and I are to go to Ruusan to check on Master Ivo and Jolyon, they aren't answering the holo-link." She watched Moth's expression change, knowing he wasn't going to like that order.

"Well, I don't think so. You have been drugged once and I don't know what it would do to you if you were drugged again and I am not going to let you get in a position to find out. You and Yoda are going to take Tanel back and I will accompany Master Gaetan to check on Ivo." Moth said emphatically. '_He lost his Padawan. He's not going to lose Nyla.'_

"Moth, the Council ordered…" Gaetan started then saw the expression on Moth's face and knew it was no use to argue with him. They had been Padawans at the same time and he had seen that expression before. "It's on your head. You know what happened the last time you went against the Councils orders."

"Yes, I saved your bum." Moth said. '_And almost got kicked out of the order.'_ "I am not going to Coruscant and leaving Nyla to go against a possible Sith Lord. I will deal with the Council when I get back but she will be safe."

"Yes, Daddy." Nyla teased her former Master.

They transferred Tanel to Nyla's ship and Moth and Gaetan took Moth's, he wasn't loosing it again and he wasn't leaving until Nyla was safely on her way. "Yoda, you go with Nyla." Moth ordered. Then watched until they were in space, then accompanied them until they jumped into hyperspace.

Gaetan wasn't happy that Moth had gone against Council orders to protect his former Padawan while he was obeying orders to leave his infirmed Padawan and go on a mission. This was the first time he and Moth had been on a mission together since Moth nearly got expelled from the order, partly because Moth became a Healer and partly because Gaetan had requested not to be assigned with Moth, if possible. Moth knew Gaetan did not trust him even after he had been cleared. It was a quiet flight until the crash.

Yoda had rearranged the ships storage closets to his liking and while Nyla had been on board she had placed something in its former location so when the door opened there was an avalanche of metal basins used to clean patients. The problem was Moth and Gaetan were both in the cockpit at the time. They both came out of the cockpit lightsabers ignited, looked at each other, then Gaetan asked. " Got mice?"

"Maybe, one 'big' green one. **Yoda**!"

"Yes, Master!" Answered an eager Padawan.

"You were suppose to accompany Nyla back to Coruscant." Moth scolded.

"Suppose to accompany you to Coruscant, I was. Disobed, you did. Always stay with Master, a Padawan must. Obedient, Yoda is." Yoda defended his decision expertly.

Gaetan laughed. "You finally got the Padawan you deserve."

Yoda straightened to his fullest height two feet two inches and said proudly. "Tries Yoda does to be a good Padawan." Only Moth knew it hadn't been a compliment to him or Yoda.

**oOo**

On arriving at Ruusan, Moth, Gaetan and Yoda went to Ivo's ship, it was evident no one had been there in a couple days. Gaetan accessed their holo-link records, the last message was from an informant, a shady looking man wearing the ragged uniform of a dock workman.

"The person you was lookin' for went into a ole warehouse on the River Road. It's mostly used by smugglers, a big green buildin' **Farm Fresh Produce** on the sign. Remember you didn't hear this from me."

"That's the entire message." Gaetan said as he pulled up a grip of the city. "You know this could be a trap. It apparently was for Ivo and Jolyon."

Moth replied. "The only difference between a clue and a trap is the outcome."

"That is the kind of reasoning that got you in trouble the last time." Gaetan warned.

"Thank you, if it comes out as good this time, we will both survive this." Moth turned the insult around.

"Yoda, when we get to the warehouse stay behind me." Moth instructed as they set out towards the warehouse.

The trip wasn't far but seemed long since all three had felt it was a trap. Gaetan insisted on taking the lead so Moth backed off. He knew it would make Gaetan feel safer and he would take care of himself and Yoda. Gaetan tried the door and they were surprised the door was unlocked but the door where Tanel had been found was also unlocked. _'It's as if he knows he has nothing to worry about.'_ Moth thought. The hair on Moth's arms stood up as they went in lightsabers ignited.

The warehouse was dark the only light coming in was from the dirty windows around the top of the walls. Piles of boxes and debris from former occupants filled the side towards the door so they wouldn't be able to see around the main room. Gaetan motioned he would go to the right and Moth would go to the left. Both followed the wall around the outside of the pile knowing they were being herded like cattle, but there was a faint noise coming from a large clearing on the other side of the warehouse. Gaetan got there first and saw it was Ivo banging his foot on the empty crates pushed together to be used as a bed, Jolyon was on two empty crates nearby. Gaetan disengaged his lightsaber and ran over to Ivo, just then a dart hit his chest, he pulled it out and said. "Moth wat…" Then slumped over Ivo's legs.

Moth had held back watching the dark corners and rafters for someone, an almost familiar presence… Then he saw a movement as a black robed form Force floated down from the rafters and landed softly almost quietly on the floor. Moth knew that float, that form, a Jedi gone dark long ago but he was dead. Killed when a shield generator overloaded. Moth knew, because he had overloaded it himself and watched to make sure the Dark Jedi hadn't gotten off the ship. Yet, here he was his own Master, Fane.

"So this is why you are going after Padawans. Frying my brain and killing me in effigy." Moth said in disbelief.

"Not many Padawans get knighted for killing their Master. I hear you rescued Nyla." He vented his pent up anger.

"You thought I would be the one to stay on Lidio. You should have known I would go rescue my Padawan." Moth reasoned out his scheme.

"I was told that green 'thing' was your Padawan, no one knows what 'it' is." He sneered.

"Yes." Moth said turning to see Yoda was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Fane circled around as they talked, toward where Moth had come in, closing off Moth's route of escape at least symbolically if not literally. Moth kept his lightsaber lit and his eyes on Fane. "How did you escape?" Moth asked.

"I was in an air-tight compartment and managed to hold on until the scavengers arrived to salvage what little was left of the ship. They were surprised to see me alive; it was the last thing they ever saw. Where is your little friend?" He asked hoping to worry Moth.

"He has a mind of his own. He hasn't learned to obey orders, yet." Moth replied.

"Like his Master." Fane sneered.

"I don't obey orders to kill innocent people especially other Padawans." Moth said proudly. "That is why I became a Healer, to be as different as possible from you. Fane."

"Don't call me that, I am now Darth Menace. I heard you go around fixing the weak and infirmed. Not using your lightsaber as it was intended 'to kill'." Darth Menace savored the last words.

"The lightsaber is a tool like any other, it can be used for good or bad, you chose bad.

I choose to do good, why would anyone choose any other." Moth said knowing he would get a reaction out of that.

"**Power, **Pure unadulterated, **power**, surging through you like getting hold of the hyperdrive energy coil, invigorating every cell in your body, assisting every thing you do." Darth Menace gloated.

"Everything evil. I prefer the calm harmony of the Jedi, the good that can help people." Moth said calming himself.

"The needy always need more, never having sense enough to help themselves. They go from one disaster to another, never learning, never growing." He said maliciously.

"Only because people like you are always plotting against them." Moth answered back.

"And you are always trying to save them. When I get through with the Jedi there won't be anyone to save them ever again and I will be **all-powerful**. Come out little one and see your Master, one last time before he becomes an adult infant drooling on his tunic." Darth Menace called sarcastically as if talking to a young child.

Just then there was a loud crash that seemed to go on forever. Moth and Darth Menace both turned in unison neither could believe someone so small could create so much noise. As Darth Menace turned Yoda used the Force to keep the dart-gun from turning and when Menace's arm came in its path he Force fired it, much to Menace and Moth's surprise.

"Smart little fel…low…"He said as he slumped to the floor.

Moth walked cautiously over and took the dart-gun from Menace's hand, reloaded it with darts kept in the handle and fired it into Menace's chest, reloaded and fired again. "If two will fry your brain let's see what three will do for you." Moth said determined to end this here and now. He placed the dart-gun in the pocket of his robe, walked over to Ivo and gave him an injection of the antidote then to Jolyon and gave him one._ 'I don't have another with me but Gaetan will be all right until I get him back to the ship.' _Moth thought. "Yoda, where are you?" He called out.

"Right behind you, I am." Yoda said.

Moth almost cleared the floor. "Don't do that!" Moth gasped.

"Obey, I did. Stayed behind you, as ordered. Thought I was a sprout, he did. Showed him." Yoda said smugly.

"I need you to stay here and watch Jolyon and Gaetan while I take Ivo back to the ship. Then I will come back for the others. Here is a blaster if he moves or even groans shoot him, don't take any chances. He has been declared dead before." Moth instructed Yoda as he tied Menace up with a piece of rope he found in a nearby crate. He didn't want to leave his Padawan alone but couldn't carry all three of the patients at once. "Be careful, my friend."

Yoda smiled at the last words and that Moth was entrusting him with such an important job. He sat on the box beside Jolyon with the blaster in hand, unblinking, watching the Darth drooling on his tunic. _'Thought my Master would be the one to drool, you did.'_

Moth took Ivo back to the ship as quickly as possible, placed him in the mini infirmary and gave him an intravenous dose of the antidote, then hurried back for Jolyon. He was glad to see Yoda safely sitting on the boxes next to Jolyon holding Jolyon's lightsaber and the blaster. "Don't cut your head off." Moth said, it was a running joke between them. When Jolyon was safely back at the ship, with the intravenous antidote started; he went back for Gaetan and Yoda, he was not risking Yoda's safety just to guard the Darth. After Moth medicated Gaetan with the antidote he went back to get his prisoner.

He hated going back this time there was a feeling of danger that he hadn't felt before._ 'Maybe I was just worried about Yoda and didn't think about it before.' _When he got back around the debris he saw the ropes laying on the floor and no Darth Menace. _'This isn't good. It's impossible. He had three doses of the drug, there should be no way for him to get loose much less get out of here.'_ Moth ignited his lightsaber and checked around the warehouse in case he hadn't gone far but there was no Fan… Menace to be found.

Moth hurried back to the ship, he had been lured away once recently and was now concerned for his friends. Yoda met him at the ramp, relieved to see his Master back. "Concerned, I was. Danger, I felt." Yoda said.

"I felt it also. Darth Menace was gone when I got there." Moth explained.

"Three doses he got, two fry brain, three kill, How escape?" Yoda asked.

"I don't see how he could have survived three doses of that drug and walked away, but he must have. Unless…. I don't even want to go there." Moth shuttered.

"Back to Coruscant, we need to get our patients." Yoda said what Moth was dreading to say.

"Yes, time to face the Council." Moth said this doesn't get easier with time, he always felt like he was a Padawan who had just killed his Master when he went before the Council and now he had again, at least tried to kill his former Master.

Moth set coarse for Coruscant while Yoda bathed the patients and dressed them in clean nightshirts. Then Moth came back to check on Yoda's progress. He said. "I made a preliminary report about Fane being alive and now being Darth Menace and that he escaped. I don't know what would have been harder to tell them that I killed him again or that I let him escape."

"Hard it must have been on you, to have to kill your Master. Brave thing, you did." Yoda comforted his Master. "Explains why you do not want to injure others. Bad example you had. Very bad."

"Think I can convince the Council that the Force made me come to Ruusan to face down Fan…Darth Menace and that's why I disobeyed their orders?" Moth asked. "Probably not."

"Rest you should get. Yoda can handle patients." Yoda said confidently. Moth smiled and nodded then went to his room to rest.

**oOo**

Moth stood in the Med-center watching as his patients were being cared for by the med-techs and dreaded his next move, to have to report to the Council. It sounded so easy at the time just make sure Nyla was safe and take the consequences later but later always came to soon. He didn't regret his decision just having to explain and hope the Council agreed.

"I'll watch them for you." Nyla said stepping up beside Moth.

"Hi! It's good to see you. Did you have any trouble with the Council when you got here?" Moth asked concerned he had gotten Nyla in trouble.

"No. They said they knew you well enough to know, I didn't have a choice in the matter." She said smiling at Moth's relief that she wasn't in trouble. "Where is Yoda?"

"I have no idea, he disappeared as soon as we got here. I hope he isn't in the potting shed again. That would get me hung for sure."

"Speaking of getting hung, Master Poof called down and asked for you, the Council is waiting on you to make your report." Nyla tried to be as positive as possible.

"See you later for super in my apartment, Yoda's cooking?" Moth asked.

"Yum, yum, can't wait." Nyla said sarcastically. "I have a surprise for you. Tell you then."

**oOo**

Moth waited outside the Council chambers for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. He wondered what the Council would say about him sending Nyla back instead of coming himself. Then there was the matter of allowing a Sith Lord to escape…

"Master Moth, the Council will see you now." A booming voice interrupted Moth's thoughts.

Moth stood as straight as possible preparing to enter the chamber. _'And where is Yoda?'_ Moth thought, then he got his answer. As he entered the Council Chambers Moth saw standing beside Master Poof's chair was his Padawan looking proud and tall for his height.

"Master Moth, Yoda has been filling us in on what happened on Corellia and Ruusan. He has informed us how the Force warned you that you were the one to have to deal with the attack on Ruusan. That you were the object of the attacks on Lidio and that others would have continues to be injured if you hadn't faced your former Master. He also informed us that you shot him with his own drug a second and then third time."

"Yoda has been on the holo-link to the officials on Ruusan and has found out that this morning a strange man dressed in black robes was found running around the city park yelling "I am a Sith Lord, I am going to take over the galaxy." He was arrested and died in custody of a seizure soon after being processed. Yoda has arranged for the body to be shipped back here for positive identification but he fits the description of your former Master."

"We usually frown on Masters going against the Councils orders and following their own path but it appears that the Force was guiding you and the Council doesn't argue with the Force. Yoda has informed us that you have taught him that going against the Council's orders is a serious matter and you don't take it lightly. This was encouraging to us since we were concerned about the effect this habit of yours could have on your Padawan."

"Nyla has also informed us that she probably would not have been able to withstand another attack by the drug. So unless you have some other business to discuss with the Council you may go on another assignment or stay here and take care of the latest patients of the Force desensitizing drug." Master Poof announced.

"I would like to remain on Coruscant for a while to assist in the recovery and retraining of the patients. It would also give Yoda time to work on his acrobatic skills. Master Loren is the best at the Ataru Style and he is going to need training from the best in that field. Would you be willing to assist him, Master Loren?" Moth took this opportunity to ask.

"Yes, I would love to assist Yoda. Maybe tomorrow, mid morning in the first sparing room." Master Loren was flattered to be asked to assist in the training of another Master's Padawan, it was unusual to be asked. "I know that the Ataru was not your favorite style. Yoda, see you tomorrow."

"Be there, I will." Yoda said gleefully.

Moth and his Padawan left together. "Well I guess I owe you one for that." Moth said to his beaming Padawan.

"To assist his Master, is a Padawan's job." Yoda said confidently.

"Lets go by the gardening shop and see if they have any new bulbs you might like. Oh! Nyla is coming to dinner and she said she has a surprise." Moth told his friend.

"Good surprise or bad surprise." Yoda asked.

"If it's from Nyla, it's good." Moth assured him.

**oOo**

**A/N: New Reviewer:: Happy Dance :  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you for all of your encouragement.

**Chapter Eight**

On arriving at Moth's apartment Nyla, introduced her new Padawan. Juri, a tall girl for her age, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a chip on her shoulders. She was just shy of the cut off age and wasn't sure about being a healer but it was Nyla or the Agricorp. Neither Nyla nor Juri knew what to think about the smell of Yoda's strange stew. They were both glad there was bread and butter to go with it. _'At least I won't starve.'_ They both thought.

"What are you anyway?" Juri asked Yoda with a frown on her face.

"A Padawan like you." Yoda answered.

"How are you going to fight? Take out their knees!" Juri asked insultingly.

"Ataru, I am learning. Acrobatics, I will fly." Yoda said proudly.

"Show off." Juri accused.

"Brat." Yoda countered.

"All right you two!" Moth scolded.

"Play nice. We are guests remember the rules." Nyla counseled her new Padawan.

"Yes, you eat what you can of the meal served without complaining and eat to your fill later." Juri said to Moth's surprise.

"I seem to remember, you hated that rule." Moth said under his breath to Nyla, who just smiled.

"Your stew stinks." Juri told Yoda when the older ones weren't listening.

"Wait until tomorrow, clean out your body, it will." Yoda warned.

"Oh! Yuck! Only bread for me." Juri insisted.

"You must learn to eat different foods, your travels will take you all over the galaxy. Not everyone has the meat pastries you like and the cooks can get upset if you don't like their cooking." Nyla instructed.

"Nyla was the same way when she became a Padawan, I seem to remember it was spicy noodles that you insisted on eating." Moth added.

"Oh! Hush! I'm trying to start her out right." Nyla blushed.

**oOo**

Mid morning the next day Moth and Yoda met Master Loren in the assigned Sparing room. Master Loren had visited the younglings classrooms and borrowed some of the sparing tools set up for the children. Yoda beamed when he saw sparring tools his size. Loren showed him how to fall safely first instead of the typical spins and twirls. Like all students Yoda felt he knew how to fall, so was in a hurry to get on to the good stuff. "You must learn to fall safely before you can learn how to fly." Loren informed him.

_'Fly, I will learn how.'_ Yoda thought.

Loren asked Moth to show Yoda how to do some of the basic moves. "This was an example of how **not** to do that move. This is the correct way." Then Loren deftly twirled and landed softly on the ground. Moth had learned his lesson so he backed off and refused to become a teaching tool, letting Loren do all the instructing while he watched from the background.

"He's doing good for a beginner but he always did." Nyla observed. "I just stopped by to tell you, Juri and I are going on a mission. A safe mission far from the war and drug area." Nyla said assuring her former Master. Just then Master Loren gave them a mean look for talking in his class. Moth motioned toward the door and they both walked out.

"Don't assume that just because Darth Menace is dead the problem has been solved. There could be another." Moth warned Nyla. "And the drug could still be out there."

"I'll be careful. We are just going on a common out break of the plague." Nyla smiled. "You taught me well, now let me fly."

**oOo**

"Master, question have?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes, Yoda what is your question?" Moth stopped meditating and looked at his Padawan.

"Noticed I did, other Padawans get lightsaber when become Padawan, Yoda not given lightsaber." Yoda carefully voiced his concerns. "Not confident in Yoda's ability not to cut off head?"

"No, Yoda. I should have talked to you about this earlier but I didn't know how to bring it up. The reason you haven't been given a lightsaber has nothing to do with your abilities. It's because I a… we haven't been able to figure out how to make one that would be…small… comfortable for you." Moth explained.

"Tried this have you?" Yoda said opening his robe and pulling out a small dagger-like saber and igniting a pencil like green blade.

Moth sat open mouthed in shock for a second, then asked. "Can I see that?" Yoda disengaged the light dagger and handed it to Moth, nervous to have his Master inspect his work. Moth engaged the small instrument and studied it. "This is good work, how did you manage this?" Moth asked.

"Got crystals when traveling with Tarbocca. Plans for building lightsabers, Yoda found in library. Old holocron plans for building a dagger, also in library." Yoda said proudly that he had found the information he needed to build it on his own.

"So this was what you were doing in the library all this time. Anything else you learned that I should know about?" Moth asked in passing.

_'If answer, have to explain, was in section not allowed to be in, I will.'_ "Not that want to talk about yet." Yoda said nervously.

Moth disengaged the saber, handed it back to his Padawan and looked at him. "You know there are reasons for the limits placed on what Padawans may study, it's for your protection as well as others. Some Padawans have gotten in over their heads studying some of the information and fallen to the Darkside." Moth explained, concerned for his young friend.

"Nothing to worry about, do you have. Yoda not go dark." Yoda said confidently.

Moth wasn't sure why but he knew it to be true. "I'll call the Council and tell them they no longer have to work on designing a small lightsaber."

**o**O**o**

"Master Freene, you are the best at form three of the lightsaber techniques, would I be able to persuade you to instruct Yoda in that form." Moth asked the lovely Twi'lek female Master.

"I am puzzled Master Moth, most Masters train their own Padawans in the different forms is there a reason you are requesting others to train yours?" Master Freene asked.

"As you have noticed Yoda has an unusual fighting disadvantage and he will need every advantage he can get. I chose to forgo the advance training in lightsaber techniques to counter the influences of my former Master. I do not want my teaching shortcomings to be a detriment to my student. Yoda will need the best training and you are the best in Soresu, form three." Master Moth requested.

"Master Loren said he was an eager student and Master Poof has personally requested that everyone do whatever is necessary to assist you. I was just concerned that you might harbor hard feeling at the other Masters for their part in the process. I would be delighted to assist Yoda even though he is a bit of a flirt." Master Freene remembered her first encounter with Yoda and the flower he had floated to her. "I will be in the second sparing room, mid morning, tomorrow have him meet me there."

"Thank you, Master Freene, he will be there on time." Master Moth assured her and left to tell Yoda about his next assignment.

For the next year Yoda and Moth spent a lot of time on Coruscant, Moth working in the Med-center and Yoda training under Master Loren and the other Masters who specialized in the different forms of fighting. Yoda always showed up to Master Freene's sessions with a flower, her favorite white roses. He never explained how he knew they were her favorite.

Over the years Moth was called down to the library occasionally to be counseled that Yoda was getting into sections of the library he didn't have clearance for but Yoda never got into to much trouble as long as Master Poof was alive. But like all life forms Poof eventually returned to the soil becoming one with the Force. Yoda took it hard for a Jedi but he would have to learn to deal with death since he lived longer than most of the species around him. The hardest would be Nyla and Moth… Ahead of the story, I am getting.

**oOo**

Moth went into the library to look for Yoda, they were called out for an assignment, the first major one in over a year. There was an industrial disaster on Rampa and they were needed to assist the local people. All available healers were being called in to help.

"Master, not into forbidden material, I was." Yoda protested when he saw his Master coming around the column of bookcases.

"No, you are not in trouble. We just have an assignment." Moth assured his Padawan. "I have called in a order to the gardening center for your bulbs and roots, they will be ready when we get there." Moth could see Yoda's mouth start to water. "I called and had the ship supplied with all necessary things including rebreathers and some of the new cold weather clothing. There is a possibility of climate changes on Rampa."

Yoda shuttered, he never liked cold weather, especially some of the weather he had run into 'off world'. 'Dagobah winters were nice compared to the ones he had experienced on Hoth with Tarbocca. _'Maybe this won't be that bad.'_

They collected their belongings from the apartment including Yoda's Wookie blanket and the cushion for his bed. Nyla had also introduced his to pajamas he especially liked the ones with feet in them since it usually was to cold for his taste in the apartment. Moth had bought him a woolen blanket, he had hoped Yoda would replace the Wookie blanket with it but Yoda only piled it on top and snuggled under them both.

**oOo**

Even from space they could tell Rampa was in trouble. There was a dark cloud covering most of the planet and the water, which could be seen where there wasn't a cloud, looked brownish green and the temperature was starting to fall. They could see several ships already ferrying refugees to the clearer areas. One of the ships Moth and Yoda recognized as Nyla's, she had been on a mission nearby and had already been called in when the word went out that more help was needed. Moth called Nyla and asked. "Where are we needed?"

Nyla looked tired and strained from the task at hand. "Jump in anywhere there are plenty of refugees to go around."

"Has any one set up an infirmary anywhere?" Moth asked trying to get the since of the problem.

"No, we are just trying to get as many out of the poison cloud as possible. Many in the innermost areas are already beyond help. I hate having to write off people that are still alive but we couldn't help them if they were in the Med-center at Coruscant so…" Nyla informed Moth.

"If I may suggest let's exchange Padawan's. You and Juri can get some rest while Yoda and I fly back for the next group of refugees." Moth suggested.

"Sound good, Juri is in a stupor already and I'm not much better." Nyla confessed.

They landed near Nyla's ship as they were finishing dropping off the latest load of refugees. Moth came over and gave Nyla a hug, he had missed seeing her since she had gone out on her own and it was hard seeing her so tired. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and closed his eyes and concentrated. "Thanks, I needed that." She said as the tiredness eased out of her and she felt more refreshed.

Yoda looked at Juri but she saw the look and said. "Don't even think about it 'Greenie'."

Moth smiled, "Come here, little one." In his most Grandfatherly voice and caught Juri's face as she squirmed, then relaxed.

"Hey! That wasn't bad!" She said noticeably refreshed. "I'm ready to go again."

"Be careful." Nyla told Moth as they exchanged Padawan's and Yoda set coarse for the next group. "How is your training coming Yoda." Nyla asked as they flew back in to the cloud.

"Good, in trouble, Yoda hardly ever gets. Found stack of holocrons, last time, I did. Was learning a lot when Librarian came in, got called before Council, I did. Master Moth also called before Council. Very mad, Master Poof was. Banned from library for a month, Yoda was."

Nyla laughed it had been to long since she had heard Yoda 'speech'. "Set down over there." She instructed him as they got near the throng of coughing people. "Now comes the hard part, choosing who you can help." Nyla lamented.

As the ramp dropped the crowd started pressing forward. People holding children trying to protect them from something they couldn't ward off, and older ones were getting pushed back. Yoda stepped out and closed his eyes and the crowd seemed to part and allowed them through. Nyla looked at him but didn't have time to ask. "Here, sit along the wall. More may sit here." Yoda instructed the influx of people until the ship was filled to capacity and beyond. Then came the hard part to close the ramp and leave the rest behind. "Soon, be back, I will."

Moth and Yoda flew back and forward until Nyla and Juri were rested. Then Moth suggested that Yoda and Juri set an infirmary near where the people were being dropped off. Juri wasn't sure about taking orders form Yoda but it soon became evident he knew more about setting up an infirmary than she did, his time on Naboo had been very educational. They soon had hot soup and clean water for the people. Soon more was needed so they enlisted the walking injured into helping.

The next morning a transport arrived dropping off blankets, food and water, then picking up refugees and taking them to the southern hemisphere where there was still cleaner air at least for now. Moth was surprised, when he got through with the airlift, at the organization that Yoda and Juri had set up and they were working together, peacefully.

"How did you work that out Yoda?" Moth asked as he watched Juri working industriously, uncomplaining.

"Jedi mind tricks learned in library, I did." Yoda said smiling proudly.

Moth turned to Yoda surprised at his answer. Jedi mind tricks usually didn't work on other Jedi, even Padawans, and only the strongest Masters could manage it do them. Yet here his Padawan was using them on another Padawan.

"What's wrong?" Nyla asked as she finished her last run and came over to see how things were going.

"I'll tell you later. Have you eaten lately." Moth asked Nyla.

"Yes, I grabbed some fruit about an hour ago. Wow! What got into Juri?" Nyla asked.

"I wasn't going to say until later but Yoda used Jedi mind tricks on her." Moth whispered.

"Hey! Go Yoda! Can he teach me to do mind tricks on Juri." Nyla giggled the way she did when she was tired.

Moth shook his head not the giggles again.

**oOo**

"It has became evident that the population is going to have to be moved to the Southern Hemisphere and those that remained in the north will have to build domes to live and work under. The Jedi will stay as long as we are needed to help with the injured." Moth said. "New regulations to cut down on the pollution will be needed and new safety rules will also need to be implemented." Moth added.

"But that will cut into profits." Complained the factory owner.

"It's that or leave a dead planet for your grandchildren." Nyla added.

"With what we are making we can buy a small planet for the grandchildren to live on." The owner reasoned.

"What of the workers that can't afford a planet for their grandchildren?" Moth asked.

"Well, they had better start saving for a ticket on a transport out of here." The factory owner scoffed.

"Are you aware of how many lives were lost in this industrial accident? If you don't make changes the next disaster could be more deadly than this one." Moth warned.

"Just because this happened in our factory doesn't mean we are responsible, people die in natural disasters every day and no one goes around blaming nature for their deaths so why should we be held responsible. This meeting is over. Thank you for your help in the recovery of our people now please leave our planet." The Factory owner announced. "Guards please escort the Jedi to the spaceport."

Moth and Nyla looked at each other in disbelief then allowed the guards to escort them out. All the other rescue workers had already left for other assignments but Moth and Nyla had stayed to try to prevent another catastrophe but it was evident their advice wasn't wanted. They arrived at their ships and found them under armed guard and were told they had one hour to get under way or their ships would be confiscated. They said a formal goodbye to each other since the guards were scowling at them. "Will I see you back at Coruscant?" Moth asked.

"No I am going back to Naboo. Delī is expecting her first child and I promised I would be there for the birth." Nyla said trying to be brief.

Moth started to say something but the guards were evidently getting impatient so they parted.

**oOo**

**

* * *

"Tell more later I will." **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**oOo**

Their next assignment was to Verrell, a planet where there was an unexplained illness. Moth and Yoda arrived to find the medical system overwhelmed. Many of the healers had been infected so patients were placed randomly on every possible bed and pallet. Yoda set to organizing the treatment area like the Naboo had in his first assignment, pre-Padawan that is.

"An empty room, can you find?" Yoda asked catching the closest men still standing. They wanted to leave so they wouldn't get infected but the little green thing had a way of convincing them that they couldn't resist or understand. _"Help, you will. Afraid to leave, you are."_

"Yes, there is an empty school next door." The taller if the to said.

"Over there the less critical patients, you are to take." Yoda instructed in his most authoritative voice. "Then, the most critical in here, you will move." He pointed to a room that already had a large population of the sickest people. They flinch at the thought of working with the sickest people but couldn't bring themselves to run.

Moth asked the planetary official that was hesitantly escorting him around. "What are the symptoms that the patients are experiencing."

"I am not a healer, I am just supposed to show you where to go." The nervous man said as he backed toward the door.

"You are not leaving until you answer all the questions that you can. Where can I find a healer?" Moth firmly caught his arm and informed him.

"The healer was among the first to die and most of the other healers are ill also. I only know of one, Sage Taryn that is still well. She has a cottage west of town between the fork in the river and the forest. She is working on a treatment. I have to go now that is all I know. I have a family to care for." The man broke and ran out of the infirmary.

Moth approached a young woman encouraging a patient to drink a pinkish brown tea. "Do you know what the symptoms are of this illness?"

"Yes, sir. They are a high fever, then a dry cough and later red spots come up all over the patient. We never have had this before. Nothing that has been tried has helped except this tea. It brings down the fever but doesn't help with the cough or the spots. Taryn has gone to her cottage to get more flowers and herbs but she's not sure if they will work any better." The young lady answered with a tired scratchy voice.

"Does anyone know who got it first?" Moth asked.

"Yes, sir a worker at the spaceport. He said a man on the trading ship had a cough but he didn't have spots or a fever that we know of. The healer called for the traders to come back and bring some of the medicine they use for the illness on their planet but it didn't work here. That's all I know about it, Taryn may know more." She sighed and looked around. "Taryn and I are the only healers left that are not ill and my throat is starting to get scratchy."

Moth assured her. "I brought a little green a… person, named Yoda, who is helping organize the sick and will help where ever he can. I will find him and tell him about the tea is there more of it anywhere."

"Yes in the cookery down the hall and to the lift. Tell Sabin that Lona sent you." Lona added as he started off.

Moth stopped and said. "When I get Yoda set up I am going to find Taryn and see if I can help her with the medicine. West of town between the fork in the river and the forest, Right?" Moth verified his directions.

"Yes, sir. Tell her to hurry." Lona added.

The people didn't use flight as a form of travel on planet, so Moth had to take his ship to the area in question. He followed the river to the fork then to the edge of the forest and set down in the meadow as directed. There was a path to the nearby house lined by flowers and herbs of every description. The house was a stucco and brick, with a walled garden made of the same materials. There was nothing square in the whole layout, the doors were oval, the windows were round and the walls curved every thing flowed like one continuous line around the whole compound. As Moth approached the waist high garden he could see a woman wearing the sleeveless shift of an unmarried woman yet her hair was the style of a married woman according to the local custom. It gave the impression; 'I'm single and intend to stay that way.'

"Excuse me do you know where I can find the Taryn Granywoman." Moth asked softly, trying not to startle her.

She stood slowly, stretched the kinks out of her back after her long session of picking herbs, laid down her basket and turned to see the strangely dressed man with shoulder length light brown hair and brown eyes and said. "I'm the Granywoman called Sage Taryn. How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry, you don't look like a Granywoman." Moth said surprised the young lady with honey colored hair and green eyes was called a granny.

"Well, you don't look like your expecting a baby." She replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I hear you also treat other conditions besides childbirth, particularly the new illness that has been infecting so many lately." Moth back peddled.

"I'm sorry I get mischievous when I'm tired and I have been working on a treatment for the illness, not completely successfully, yet."

"Yours is the closest thing to success I have heard of so far. I have had experience working in herbs and plant therapies, may I help you?" Moth asked.

"Men around here don't usually work in the medical professions, can you work under a woman's direction?" She asked, not really expecting him to say yes and she wasn't going to allow him to take over her work.

"I have worked well under a woman's direction before and would welcome the chance to assist you in your work." Moth said quite humbly.

She stood and looked at him in disbelief for a few minutes then said skeptically. "I will allow you to help me but if you start getting uppity you are out of here."

"Uppity…Uppity I don't think I have ever been accused of being uppity but if you catch me being uppity I will leave promptly." Moth assured her.

"Yes, when I get tired I get bossy, crabby and obnoxious that's why I'm unmarried and intend to stay that way. So if you can work under a crabby woman I will try to control myself." Sage warned him.

"I will attempt to work around your many moods for the sake of the patients." Moth teased her.

"Do you want to learn what I have discovered or not." She scolded.

"Lead the way." Moth said as seriously as possible.

"You see this yellow flower by the gate you came in, if you make a tea with it and give the patient some of the berries from the bush along the wall the fever is lowered but the red spots get worse. If I give them a tea from the red flowers back by the water fountain the spots get better but the fever gets worse. I can't mix the two because they clash and cause a bad case of the hives. The herb I have been picking is a buffer cuts down on the harmful side effects of some plants I hope to find a balance between the group and not kill the patients. I also have to go about three laskels a… kilometers to you and get some roots that only grow on the sunny side of that hill." She said pointing to the hill on the horizon. "They are ground up and used in the bath water to ease the itching that accompanies the spots. Does any of this make any sense to you." She said in one winding statement.

"Yes I have worked with herb and teas before and a few roots. These flowers look similar to the flowers I have seen used on other planets but the herb you are picking is new to me. I have equipment on my ship that can tell the chemical compounds that make up the teas so you can tell what is causing the clash as you call it." Moth clarified his experience for her comfort.

"Good I will add these to the tea I have steeping in the drying room, it has to be cold brewed which will take about six hours. I am steeping the three teas separately so I can mix them when I get the right proportions. If you want you can come with me and dig up the roots or do Jedi dig." She ranted as she headed into the drying room.

"Do you have a shovel or do you want me to use my lightsaber?" Moth asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shovels behind the door." She said as she dropped the herbs in the large pot of water she had already filled. She picked up the basket and started out down the path Moth had just come from, passed his ship and toward the hill and the sunny meadow on the other side. Moth allowed her to set the pace and conversation as they traveled. "Big ship for just one person." She commented.

"Actually there is two I have a Padawan, a student, a little green a… he hasn't really said what his species is." Moth said glad she finally said something.

"You are training someone you don't even know what he is, how do you know it is trustworthy or won't turn against you some day?" Taryn asked.

"It's a Jedi thing we can sometimes see things in the future." Moth explained.

"So you have looked into the future and seen that he is going to be a great Jedi Knight, that is what you call yourselves isn't it?" Taryn questioned Moth.

"No, we have not been able to see what his future will be." Moth answered realizing how this must sound.

"And you decided to train him on blind faith that he will turn out not to be Dark as you call it." Taryn said astonished at what she was hearing.

"You just have to meet Yoda. He is a little annoying at first but you soon feel you can trust him and he has proven his loyalty on many occasions." Moth defended his Padawan once again.

Taryn walked for a few minutes in silence then asked. "You can't look and see what formula will be effective on this illness can you?" Taryn asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, emotions always cloud the future. Sometimes you see thing that will happen and sometimes you see thing that could happen if changes aren't made." Moth tried to explain.

"It never does on thing that you really need." Taryn sighed. As the entered the clearing she pointed out the plant and instructed Moth how to dig up the roots in a way that would not damage them. Just them a strong wind started to blow and the air smelled like rain. "Do your Jedi senses tell you that it's going to rain and we are going to get wet if we don't hurry?" Taryn asked.

"No but my nose does." Moth said as he carefully dug as quickly as possible. The storm had come up suddenly as storms did this time of year and was soon drenching them. As soon as Taryn said that was enough roots Moth grabbed the basket and that ran for the closest shelter, which was Moth's ship. Taryn ran up to the ship and stopped suddenly about twenty feet from the ramp Moth had lowered with the Force.

"I can't go in there!" Taryn insisted. "I will go on to my cottage." Taryn started to go around the ramp.

Moth couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Stop! You can't go on in this rain. You could get sick and then who will find the cure." Moth reasoned with her.

"But you don't understand what this means." Taryn tried to explain.

"I understand there are customs but if you get sick and die what will your customs mean to the hundreds of people that depend on you. We can deal with the customs later." Moth assured Taryn that it was all right. Under protest she relented and entered the ship. "This is the guest quarters there is a fresher in here. A warm shower will get the chill out of your bones and here is a robe." Moth said pulling the silken robe from the Coronation ceremony that Nyla had refused to take with her when she left and showed Taryn cabinet with the necessary supplies.

"These will be all right they will dry in a fairly quickly." Taryn protested.

"No! You will catch a chill!" Moth reasoned.

"You won't like the outcome of this!" Taryn insisted.

"We will deal with that later. Now you have to stay well so you can find the cure." Moth said and left closing the door behind him and ending the discussion.

"Why do men never listen, and then they are upset when they realize what they have done." Taryn mumbled as he left her in the strange room alone.

**oOo**

Moth showered, changed and prepared soup before the guest sheepishly came out of the guest quarters. Her hair was still down and slightly damp when she came into the cookery. "Here this will warm your bones." Moth said handing her a large cup of soup.

"I am full. I will just wait until I get home to eat." Taryn shook her head in protest.

"Sit! Eat!" Moth ordered. "What is it with women and strange foods?" Moth said exasperated.

"I don't…"

"Eat! We can deal with the rest later." Moth assured her that it was all right.

Taryn sat looking at Moth for a few minutes. _'Apparently he doesn't know that this is the marriage ceremony on this planet and he won't listen when I try to explain. Do I really want to marry someone that is so obnoxious? He has kind eyes and I have never met a male healer before. He will not be happy when he finds out what he has gotten himself into and probably won't want to stay that means he will have to give me a child before he can divorce me. Do I want to raise a child alone? Who came up with these customs, not a woman I'm sure? I have to tell him what he is getting himself into.' "_Moth, I have to expl…" Taryn started then was interrupted.

"Eat first! Explain later!" Moth ordered.

Taryn looked at the cup, then back to Moth, then sipped the soup, quietly.

"That's better. I will take care of any local customs that come up. It's better to do what is necessary sometimes and deal with the consequences later." Moth assured her naively.

"Are you at least curious what consequences you are going to have to deal with?" Taryn asked mischievously.

"No. We have enough to deal with for now. We can handle the customs later." Moth promised her.

**oOo**

**The unofficial title of this chapter is: How a Jedi accidentally gets married.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The unofficial title of this chapter is: How do we explain this to Council.**

* * *

Lona stood looking into the crowded infirmary. _'I have never seen **a** man work in the infirmary let alone six, what is going on here?'_

"Problem, are you having?" Yoda asked noticing the puzzled look on Lona's face.

"I have worked as a healer under my grandmother and aunt and now my cousin since I was old enough to carry baskets or pick flowers. I have never seen a man, a local man work in an infirmary. Something is going on here." Lona said astonished.

"Called Jedi mind trick, it is. Only works on the weak minded, it does." Yoda said softly.

"Well, that confirms one of my suspicions about the local men." Lona said smiling down at Yoda. "Taryn is suppose to be back by now I wonder what is keeping her?"

Yoda closed his eyes and thought of his Master for a second then his eyes popped open. "Any local customs, unusual customs, about marriage maybe, are there?"

"The wedding ritual is a groom brings a bride to his home, presents her a with a marriage dress and feeds her a meal he cooks himself. This was designed by men since there is no way any man is going to cook around here unless absolutely necessary." Lona sigh, the exhaustion of the last few weeks taking its toll on her. "Why do you ask about that?"

"Just curious about local customs, I was." Yoda explained with a secretive grin. "Interesting custom, it is. Present many predicament, sure I am." _'Much to explain to Jedi Council, he will have.' _ "Coming, I see them." Yoda said as he saw Moth's ship fly over the trees in the distance and land in the field next to the infirmary. Lona and Yoda walked toward the ship to meet them.

"I hope you have come up with a new combination of medicines. Many patients are getting critical and I have started to run a fever, if Yoda hadn't done that Jedi massage thing to my face I would be in bed myself by now." Lona sighed.

"Yes, we came up with a combination, thanks to Moth's machine. We were able to find out what is throwing the compound off and triggering the hives. I think this will work. Here Taryn said handing Lona a cup with the new combination of teas and escorting her to the bench in the courtyard of the infirmary and watched her drink all the contents. Moth and Yoda carried the containers of medicine into the infirmary and started delivering it to the patients.

"Taste like medicine all right." Lona made a face as she finished it. "Nice dress I don't think I've ever seen it before, have I?" Lona asked.

"No, Moth gave it to me, then he fed me some interesting soup." Taryn said watching the expression change on her cousin's face.

"I know now, what took you so long." Lona smiled a tired but mischievous smile. "I didn't think Jedi married." Lona said puzzled.

"They do, if they don't let you explain why you don't want to come in and eat lunch." Taryn said modestly.

"And the dress?" Lona asked.

"We got caught in a rainstorm." Taryn explained. "He doesn't know what he has done. I tried to explain but he said 'we' would deal with the 'local customs' later and ordered me to **eat**. So I ate."

"I thought you were **never** going to marry, especially someone that wouldn't listen to you." Lona said confused at the change in her cousin.

"Let's just say, I want to see how he is going to explain his way out of this." Taryn giggled.

"Since a divorced woman is not allowed to remarry, he has to give you a child to allow you to have an heir. I think I'm getting delirious this can't be real, it's to absurd to be really happening."

Moth, Yoda and Yoda's staff of unwitting male assistants finished giving the patients the new medicine and had a shipment of it sent to the nearby infirmaries along with the recipe for more. Finally, they were able to have a few minutes to talk. "Yoda, you have been grinning like you have some great secret ever since I got back. What is going on?" Moth asked confused at Yoda's strange new mood.

"Question, I should be asking you, that is." Yoda stated pleased with himself for figuring out what was going on and not realizing Moth hadn't.

Moth felt of Yoda's forehead. "No, you don't have a fever but you aren't making any sense."

"Problem explaining to Council, you are going to have. Big trouble, will you be in. Nyla be mad, not get to go to wedding." Yoda made a mock stern face.

"What wedding am I going to have to explain to the Council?" Moth asked exasperated at the confusion of not getting an answer he could understand.

Taryn walked over to the new man in her life and said. "Do you want me to tell you about that pesky little local custom that you dismissed now, Dear?"

Moth heard his words ringing in his ears._ 'We will. I will deal with these local customs later.' _ Suddenly he wished he had asked what customs. He sat, quietly calming himself for a minute then said softly. "Yes, would you please tell me what custom I have to… what did I say? 'Deal with later'."

Yoda excused himself and quietly left them alone.

Taryn said softly and modestly. "When a man invites a woman into his home, offers her a beautiful dress to change into and cooks her a meal they are…" She stopped as she realized he was now aware of what he had agreed to.

"Mrs. Moth I presume," Moth said. "I am going to have some explaining to do when the Council hears about this."

"Don't panic there is a way out. It is probably as bad as the original problem to you but it is still a way out. I didn't set out to…" Taryn tried to reassure him.

"I know, I wouldn't listen. I assumed I knew what the local custom was but…" Moth said taking responsibility for his actions. "You said, 'there is a way out'."

"Yes, a divorce is possible under certain circumstances. They will probably be as bad as the marriage itself but it is an out. I will not contest … it." She said suddenly wonder why she had allowed this to happen.

"Let's deal with the patients for now and we can discuss the options later… unless there is a time limit or something **else** I should know about." Moth said then clarified his statement.

"No there will be no problem in waiting." Taryn assured him as they started delivering the next round of medicine to the patients.

Moth and Taryn worked into the night and the next few days. People were still coming in but were able to receive the correct medicine quickly so they didn't go critical. Finally the tide was turned and less and less people came in. They had brought enough supplies to make more so they didn't have to go back to restock. Occasionally one would stop and watch the other, weighing the, 'what ifs'.

His, _'If I wasn't a Jedi.' _

_'Would it really be that bad not to be a Jedi.' _

And hers, _'He is handsome.' _

_'He has a gentle way with the patients.' _

_'But he would never stay, Never give up his life as a Jedi.'_

**oOo**

Moth woke up from his uneasy sleep to smell something cooking and his stomach growling. He washed up and sheepishly peaked out of his quarters. There was no way it was Yoda doing the cooking. He saw Taryn standing in front of the stove humming softly and scooping some round cakes on to a plate, putting a dollop of butter on them and pouring syrup over them. "Good morning sleepy head, all but two cases are out of the hospital and they are much improved." Taryn said not turning around until she had finished the presentation. "I even delivered a baby boy this morning. Here try this. Yoda announced they 'stank' and ran out carrying a bag of roots. Does he really eat those things?" She said still not looking up at him.

"Yes, you should taste his cooking. It's something you have to smell to believe." Moth said cutting off a piece of the cake with his fork, then pausing. "This isn't going to put us into the next level is it?"

"No, it's safe to eat. There are no strings attached to it." Taryn assured him.

He tasted it, his eyes rolled back and he yummed. "What is this?" He asked still not looking up at her.

"We call them pancakes and maple syrup. I call them comfort food. When I need a mood lift it always helps." Taryn said then realized what she had said.

"I asked one of the local officials about the options you mentioned. They are particularly bad for you. Never being allowed to remarry and having to raise a child on your own. I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Moth paused between bites to say.

"Finish eating, it's better hot. I knew the rules and was willing to except them. I never expected anyone to marry me in the first place, at least this way I will have an heir. I will still have my work and you can still be… a … they will allow you to be a Jedi. Won't they!" She suddenly realized he might be removed from the Jedi Order.

"Yes, Maybe? Yes, I'm sure they will understand and if they don't I can always be a healer. I am not into the lightsaber duels. My former Master a… well let's say I am more of a healer than a fighter." Moth tried to explain the unexplainable.

"Would it help if I come to intercede on your behalf?" Taryn asked.

Moth smiled and looked at her. "That would probably help. I …We need to leave as soon as your patients can spare you." He added.

"I have to go get some things I will need for the trip and then I'll be ready by mid day." She collected the dishes and cleaned up the mess.

"Do you have any more of the maple syrup? Its time I get some pay-back on Yoda for all the roots he has been cooking lately." Moth asked knowing she wouldn't be able to stand Yoda's cooking.

"I will bring some food stuffs, too." She said. "I hate to sound like a girl but what do they wear on Coruscant?"

"I wear what I have on. As to Jedi wives, you will be in a league of your own so wear what you want."

**oOo**

Taryn and Lona arrived back shortly with the food supplies, a small traveling case that looked like it hadn't been very many places and it hadn't, unlike her medical kit which was well worn and she wore a chocolate brown velvet cloak. Moth met her at the bottom of the ramp and waited for the women to say their good-byes, both looked nervous and talked softly of last minute instructions. "Don't forget Lady Marin is expecting next week, Master Brimel has a treatment scheduled for his lumbago mid week, water my plants, taking care of the house till I get back." Taryn instructed her student.

Then came the inevitable question from Lona. "Are you sure about this?"

Taryn smiled and assured her cousin. "I will be fine."

Moth showed her to the guest quarters. "I think for now this would be best. Would you like to sit up front with me when we leave Verrell?"

"Yes, I would, Thank you?" She said and followed him to the cockpit and sat where he showed her.

As they left the planet Yoda was cooking a stew that could remove paint just from the smell. He looked over the boxes of foodstuffs that Taryn had brought and sniffed and mumbled. "Smells like her cooking, it does. Miss Nyla, I do." Yoda had gotten accustom to the bachelor life, he cooked and Moth ate, **usually**, there are some things even Moth wouldn't eat. Now there was a woman aboard the ship not a Padawan for him to look up to, metaphorically speaking, but a wife even if in name only for now. The whole dynamic had changed. If Moth got kicked out of the Order he was going to be out a Master and he was just getting this one broken in. _'First musical beds, now musical Masters.'_ "Emotions there are seeing the future, clouds ones view." He grumbled to himself.

Taryn sat up front with Moth and watched as her planet grew smaller and blackness enclosed their ship. She watch as the sun she had warmed herself by all her life grew smaller and turned into just another point of light in the darkness then vanished completely as they jumped to hyperspace. She gasped as the light changed to streams of light then strange shadows of objects not really visible the sensation was unnerving and caused her to get nauseous. She pulled some ginger cookies out of her pocket and nibbled on them.

"Is this your first time in space?" Moth asked when he noticed her reaction.

"Yes, I heard it could make you ill but I really didn't believe it until now." She said taking another bite.

"I appreciate you coming to Coruscant to intercede on my behalf, I didn't realize it was going to be a sickening experience." Moth smiled. "It usually goes away in a few minutes."

"I'm not sure if it's the hyperspace or Yoda's cooking and we can't open a window." Taryn said as she turned a new shade of green.

"Your cheeks match your eyes." Moth touched her face and soothed her stomach through the Force then she turned a soft pink at his touch. Moth grinned at the affect he had on her.

**oOo**

Moth called the Council and told them he was coming back to Coruscant and that the mission had been a success, a cure had been found and a catastrophe had been avoided. He told them there was a problem to be presented to the Council but couldn't bring himself to tell them what it was over the Holo-link.

To Taryn as to most people Yoda was an acquired taste and he was annoying at first, he made a terrible noise when he gnawed on his roots. His practicing telekinetic was unnerving for a non-Jedi, then there was the flute playing in the middle of the night that sounded like bugs swarming. Usually she could have dealt with his eccentric ways but knowing that her future was in the hands of a group of strangers on a distant planet made her nervous.

On arriving at Coruscant they were greeted by Nyla, who was bouncing. "I have no idea what is going on but the Force is vibrating that something is happening and it involves you." Nyla said not surprised to see a woman following her former Master off the ship. Jedi transported people all the time so it was nothing new.

Moth smiled at his former Padawan and introduced the two women. "Sage Taryn this is my former Padawan, Jedi Knight Nyla Rian. Nyla this is Sage Taryn Moth, my wife." Nyla stood speechless, mouth open for what seemed like forever to her. Moth reached over and closed her mouth, then spoke for Nyla. "She is very happy to meet you Taryn." Nyla stood, still speechless and nodded.

Finally she recovered. "Yes, I am glad to meet you and please don't take offense at my reaction. I have never met a Jedi's wife before. Any one that could win Moth's heart has to be a special person." Nyla said graciously to the new woman in her Master's life.

"I am not sure I have won his heart but I appreciate you kind welcome. I was almost scared I would be drawn and quartered when I arrived." She sighed in relief.

Nyla looked and saw Moth was still carrying his lightsaber and asked. "Does the Council know about your new status?"

"I imagine they have felt the same vibration you have, so I suspect they do. We were on our way to speak to them. Could you watch Yoda for a while he seems to be taking this hard? He has mumbled and muttered the whole trip back to Coruscant, something about emotions." Moth asked Nyla.

"Sure, I would be glad to and you are having dinner at my place tonight." Then looking at Taryn. "I will tell you about all of his peculiarities."

"Thank you Nyla. I'll return the favor someday." Moth said shaking his head at the thought of these two women discussing his 'peculiarities'. "Come I have a feeling the Council is waiting on us, Taryn." Moth said softly, more husband than Master.

Nyla turned and looked at Yoda and asked. "What are you mumbling about?"

Yoda sighed and said "Emotions there are in the Force, hard to see the future, to much emotions. Will Master resign and will Yoda be untrained?" Yoda sighed again.

"Yoda, you already know how to do more with the Force than most Jedi Knights I know and some Masters. What are you worried about?" Nyla asked confused at his reaction.

"More there is to know, much more. Found holocrons in library, section Padawans not allowed to be in, much more to learn." Yoda stood wide eyed in amazement.

"You do know, you don't have to learn everything before you are knighted or there would be very few knights." Nyla informed her friend.

"Really, relief that is." Yoda closed his eyes and concentrated, then bounced up and said. "Have to go to Council, see you later." Yoda called over his shoulder as he ran toward the Temple, dodging and weaving through the people.

**oOo**

Moth and Taryn were escorted into the Council Chamber as soon as they arrived, which meant Moth was right, they knew something had happened. As the doors opened and at the sight of the Council members sitting in a circle around the medallion in the floor where they were to stand, Taryn froze and suddenly felt overwhelmed by the weight and prestige of the Council. Moth turned and saw her reaction and remembered how he felt the time he had to tell them he had killed his Master and empathized with her. He reached out and took her hand and said. "You are safe. They won't bite." And smiled reassuringly at her. He could feel the eyebrows of the member's rise in unison. She felt the warmth of his hand and her fears melted. She followed him to the center of the medallion and he said. "I am sure you are aware by now there is an unusual custom on Verrell, one that I …we have fallen prey to. This custom has three parts to keep this from happening. I am sure the local men have no problem avoiding this situation but since I was unaware of it, I assured her that I would deal with the after effects of the custom after the cure to the illness was found. As a result I seem to be in quite an unusual predicament for a Jedi. I would like to introduce you to Sage Taryn, my wife." Moth paused to allow the members to react.

Master Poof sternly started the questioning. "You said you were unaware of the custom."

Moth nodded and said. "Yes, Master Poof, I usually check the references for planet customs before I set down but I was concerned with what I was hearing about the illness and apparently forgot."

"**You**, may I call you Sage?" Poof asked.

"Sage is my title, Taryn is my given name, Kenoba is my last name. You may call me which ever you like." She answered nervously.

"You were aware of the custom and that Jedi do not marry? Yet you continued…"

Moth interrupted Master Poof, stepping in front of Taryn. "I chose to dismiss her repeated warnings and her attempts to explain what I was getting myself into. I assured her I would deal with the repercussions later, after the cure was found. I am the one responsible for this not her." Moth spoke up protective of her.

"We would still like to hear her reason for allowing the two of you to become **one** as they say." Master Loren inquired.

"I knew if I went in, changed into this dress and ate the meal he prepared, I … we would be married and that it was against his rules." She said bravely. "I knew he would not stay and there was a way out for him. I would be left to raise our child alone. Most healers raise their children alone since the men on our planet do not become healers. Most do not like their wives leaving in the middle of the night to deliver a baby or treat a sick patient, possible bringing some illness home to them."

She paused and then continued softer. "A male healer who would allow me to do my own work, who wasn't afraid of me having an independent thought. Someone concerned about if I was warm, dry and fed, peaked my interest. Always before if a man ordered me to do anything I came out fighting. This time I obeyed."

She looked down then continued. "I think I was glad I would be his, even if for a little while."

"So the two of you are going to produce a child and divorce…" Master Poof stated, almost ordering.

Moth interrupted. "I can not allow her to raise our child alone and spend the rest of her life alone so…" He reached for his lightsaber.

* * *

A/N: how is that for a cliffhanger? 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Suggestion, may I make?" Yoda piped up. 

Every one turned surprised to hear Yoda had come in unannounced. Master Poof acknowledged his. "Yes, Yoda, what is your suggestion?"

"Another obligation, Master Moth has. Allow to finish training, can he? Then sprout, they can produce." Yoda asked.

"So you want Master Moth to remain a Jedi. Finish your training then retire to Verrell and fulfill his marital obligations." Master Loren tried to clarify Yoda's mangled basic.

"Yes." Yoda said nodding his head vigorously.

"Master Moth, do you have anything to say about Yoda's suggestion?" Master Poof asked.

Moth and Taryn looked at each other, then Moth said. "I think that will work."

"So you are going to continue to train Yoda and when he is trained you will 'retire' to Verrell and fulfill your marital obligations. Until then you will continue to carry out your assigned missions." The members looked at each other and nodded. "So it has been decided. Also there is to be a memorandum included in all assignments to Verrell; **DO NOT TO FEED THE WOMEN.**"

Taryn and Moth walked out after they had been dismissed and both were still in shock. "So are we still married now or what?" Taryn asked.

"By the customs of Verrell we are married. We just agreed to wait until Yoda has been knighted to produce a child." Moth explained.

"And you get to remain a Jedi?" Taryn asked.

"Yes, at least until Yoda's trained, I think." Moth said and then realized he had been granted what few if any Jedi had ever been allowed to do. The both sighed in relief and laughed, then hushed each other and walked quickly toward the apartment sections.

Moth stopped at the door of Nyla's apartment and asked. "Are you ready for this?"

"After the last meeting this has to be a piece of cake." Taryn sighed still recovering from the shock of being allowed to remain married.

Moth rang the chime and Juri answered the door. They entered to find Yoda was already there. "How did you get here before us?" Moth asked.

"Short cut, I took. Thought you would want to be alone, I did." Yoda said.

"Is it true you are going to be allowed to remain a Jedi and stay married?" Nyla asked shocked.

"It's true, we just have to wait until Yoda is trained to start a family." Moth said still reeling from the shock.

"Well, Mrs. Moth let me tell you about your husband." Nyla said catching Taryn by the arm.

"Nyla!"

**oOo**

Yoda spent the night at Nyla's while they were on Coruscant so the newly weds could have time to themselves. "Mush!" He huffed shuddering. Moth showed his wife around Coruscant taking her shopping to the arboretum and the museums.

As they came out of the Opera, several HNN reporters approached them. "Is it true the Jedi Council has reversed its position on Jedi not marrying?" "Are you going to live in the Temple as husband and wife?" "Are the Jedi trying to start a race of super Jedi?"

Moth and Taryn were shocked at the wave of interest and type of questions. Moth tried to shield Taryn, who was not accustomed to crowds or such a variety of species. He felt compelled to answer their questions. "No, there has not been a change in the policy on Jedi marriage. This was an unusual condition. We are leaving Coruscant later tonight. No. The Jedi are not trying to make a super race of Jedi. She has no Force capabilities. I have to go, excuse us please." They made their way back to the Temple and were met by several members of the Council.

"This is not what we intended in our ruling. We intended for you to wait until Yoda was trained before you…a consummated the marriage. If you are going to a… well, do it on Verrell."

"We are leaving tonight and I will stay on Verrell until I receive my next assignment." Moth reassured them. _'That is if you ever assign me to another mission.'_

Yoda decided he would accompany Nyla and Juri on a mission then meet up with Master Moth later. This was kind of disconcerting to Moth it had been years since he had been anywhere without a Padawan. Taryn's cooking was so much better than Yoda's, not to mention her company.

Moth and his wife arrived back on Verrell and went to visit with what was left of her family after the wave of illness that had gone through. They were as surprised that Taryn had married as the Jedi had been that Moth had. All were shocked to see a male healer and a Jedi at that. Moth tried to encourage the men to take up healing but it included too many women's duties, like cleaning and feeding people.

A couple of months later Moth got the call he had begin to wonder if would come and he left to meet Nyla and Yoda on Istavan, it was on the way to Byren. Yoda was glad to be back with Moth, two months on a ship with two girls had started to get to him. _'Giggling and hair care, how ever get work done?'_

The Council had been consulted about a set of twins on Byren that had Force capabilities and the local citizens were unnerved by then so their parents asked the Council to take and train them. The planet's population was unaccustomed to having Force sensitive inhabitants and the twins floated their toys back and forth was too much for them. Moth was glad to be on a mission that didn't have a death toll report as part of the paperwork. He suspected the Council was showing him what he was about to get himself into. He looked forward to the time with the children; it would be good practice for when he had his own children.

On arriving at Byren Moth and Yoda went to the address as instructed. The parents were waiting nervously for their arrival, the parents asked Master Moth. "How do the children usually deal with their parent sending them away?"

"I was one of the children sent to the Temple to live when I was very young. I was always told that it was an act of love on my parent part to send me to the Temple. The children are raised in clans, groups of other children with the same abilities as they have. They are nurtured by Masters who know what they are going through because they went through it themselves. Often on planets where the local population are not Force sensitive the children are ostracized that can't be good for them or the family. I can assure you they will grow up to be the kind of men you would want them to be. May I see them now?"

The father walked over and opened the door, in popped two red headed freckled face boys. This is Jae and Tae, or Tae and Jae, we haven't been sure for over a year now. They have defied all efforts to tell them apart. Their green eyes immediately saw Yoda and they bounced over to him. "Ya a kid, huh?" They said in unison.

"Padawan, I am. Be one too, you will. Learn from Jedi Masters, use the Force for good, you will. To Temple to learn, Master Moth take you. Other kids use the Force like you." Yoda explained.

"Your little student seems to be well adjusted to the Jedi life. He needs to work on his grammar though." The Mother bemused.

"Ca' we go wif 'em, Peese Mam an' Da?" They both said in unison.

"Yes, sons you may go and I want you to grow up to be big strong men and use the … a Force to do good things. I want you to remember we love you." She told them as she smothered the wiggling boys with hugs and kisses. "Now go get your things."

Moth and the Father had finished the paperwork and were ready for the Father to say goodbye. He hugged the boys and said. "Remember we love you. Always be good. Mind Master Moth."

" 'es, Da. We be dood." They said in unison as usual.

Moth picked up the bags and Yoda took the boys by the hands and they headed back to the ship. The father watched them leave but the mother went into her room and cried. He boys just skipped along singing a little nonsense song only they understood.

Yoda showed the boys to their room and brought them something to eat even though it was evident their mother had stuffed them before they left, leaving it on the table for later. They explored every aspect of the room and enjoyed the game of going to the Temple to be with other kids. They had not realized it was permanent. Yoda told them stories about a mythical planet, where people and plants lived in unison. A planet where everyone knew how to use the Force, even the little ones like them. The planet was covered with bridges that looked like lace from afar. No one there was ever mean or harmed their neighbor. He told them of beautiful silver and gold fish in the water that would come and swim with you.

Moth listened to the stories from the other room and wondered if it was his home planet. If it was he knew why Yoda was so protective of his home.

Yoda covered the sleeping boys and walked out closing the door quietly behind him. He realized Moth had heard the stories but knew he trusted him with the truth.

"Problem, going to have with boys." Yoda told his Master. "Do everything in unison. Never been separated, have they. Order likes to separate young ones from family, not happy will they be." Yoda warned Moth.

"The Masters in charge of the little ones knows how to handle them. It won't be a problem." Moth confidently told his Padawan.

"See, we will. Time tell all." Yoda said knowingly.

"Yoda, just how much do you foresee?" Moth asked realizing he had seen the outcome of the boys.

"New rule for boys, there will be. More than speak in unison do they. Many headaches give Council, they will." Yoda informed Moth.

Moth had suspected that his Padawan had a remarkable ability to see through the Force but now he realized it was more than he had expected. "When you have finished your training you are going to be a powerful Jedi." Moth said in awe of his Padawan.

"Told you that, I did. Not believe Yoda, did you." Yoda boasted.

"Yes, I thought you were over-confident, like others I under estimated your abilities. That is something you will be able to use to your advantage in the future. I pity the opponent that assumes your height defines you. He or she will rue the day." Moth inspired his Padawan.

**oOo**

Moth woke up the next morning to the sound of snickering and raised up to see two red headed boys sneaking into his room. He closed his eyes and played possum and was pounced on by the red wave of arms and legs. They were apparently ticklish though and squirmed and giggled until Moth said in a mock stern voice. "Out or I will get you again." Which was what they wanted.

Yoda appeared at the door and told them. "Breakfast ready, it is. Do his morning meditation, Master Moth will. Into the cookery with you. Made special pancakes and maple syrup just like Taryn, love them you will."

Moth knew how Yoda felt about the pancakes and was impressed at the length he was going to make the boys feel at ease. When Moth came out Yoda had made a stack of the pancakes for him and was getting the boys dress in their new Jedi youngling outfits. Moth showed them some of the first lessons to keep them occupied and could see why the father had said they were not sure which one was which. If one got a tear in his outfit the other tore his outfit. If you had one color for one and another color for the other, they swapped outfits form time to time during the day. It was extremely confusing and only Yoda was able to tell them apart and then only if he was with them most of the time.

Moth took some ink that wouldn't wash off and put one dot on Tae's hand and two dots on Jae's hand, or whom he assumed was Tae and Jae. The next morning he woke up and found two dots on both boys' hands. This is going to be confusing before it is over. Finally he asked "Yoda, do you know how this problem is going to be worked out."

"Allow them to work as one, you will." Yoda said but Moth wasn't ready to give up yet so he kept trying. Yoda only smiled when he tried something else. By the time they arrived at Coruscant Moth had resigned himself to the fact that they had won the fight then the Masters at the Temple took over the battle started over again and again the boys won. No matter where they put the boys to sleep they always woke up together. They finally decided to send one to an alternate training facility but the next day he had found his way back and was sleeping with his brother. Finally as Yoda had said they resigned themselves to the boys being together as one.

The Council decided that retrieving recruits was a good job for Moth and Yoda especially since the children took to Yoda and Moth was more fatherly than most of the Jedi which would work out to his benefit in the future. So for now they were hopping from one planet to another picking up children and bringing them back to Coruscant. Eventually much of the infirmary was converted to a class room and the council started stringing the missions together so that they would pick up several children before coming back to Coruscant. Yoda combed the library for holo recordings for the children and tools to teach them to spar. Moth soon child proof the ship out of necessity since it was almost impossible to keep a Force sensitive child out of anything. Moth for obvious reasons was the one to start teaching them basic; the only pupil he was not successful in teaching basic to was Yoda.

It had been a long time since Moth had been back to Verrell the Council was keeping him busy and as far as possible from Taryn. After an especially long mission and being sent back out as soon as they had settled the latest batch of children Moth decided to turned the ship over to Yoda and go to his room to rest while he could. A ship full of children was not a place of rest. "We have a few days to spare before we are due for our next pickup, I am going to my room to rest and meditate can you handle the ship for a while, Yoda?"

"Handle it, I will. Know place nearby to rest, call you when get there." Yoda said with a secretive smile on his face.

Moth woke up to the sensation of being on solid ground and realized the ship's engines were silent. He quickly freshened up and went out to ask Yoda where they had landed. He knew the grin on Yoda's face and knew he wouldn't get an answer before so hadn't bothered to try. Now he could smell fresh air circulating through the ship, flowers and grass and the distinct smell of a lake. As he got to the ramp and looked out he saw a swamp which didn't match his sense of smell. Then the fog faded and the landscape matched the smells, as Yoda saw him and called out. "Welcome to Dagobah!"

**

* * *

AN: Home from the hills…a…Space?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Yoda, you never even told anyone where your home planet was before, why now?" Moth asked amazed at the sight of the lacy bridges and beautiful lake and meadow blooming with white flowers.

"Learned trust you, I could." Yoda answered beaming at the thought of showing his Master his home.

"We have been together for over ten years and you just now trust me." Moth asked in disbelief.

"Trust you with my life, I do. Now trust you with Dagobah's life." Yoda explained. Just then people started peaking out from the bushes, many variations of Yoda, young and old male and female. Finally the ones Yoda was looking for came into view and he ran to them, "Father, Mother." The older man bear hugged the son he had thought he had lost to the stars long ago and only put him down because his wife was clamoring for her turn. She wasn't strong enough to pick him up but her hug was as tight as her husband's was. "Thought never to see you again." She said. "Missed you, I did."

Yoda enjoyed the attention more than he had expected he would. Finally, he extracted himself and introduced his Master to his people and especially his parents. "My Master, this is. Teaching me many things about the Energy of Life, he is. Others 'offworlders' can use the Energy of Life as we do and for some things we haven't. Knew would be Yona's time, I did. Wouldn't miss, Ceremony of Lights." Just them Yoda saw a heavy Yona come down the path and ran to see her. Yona was surprised to see him and burst in tears. Yoda refrained from picking her up and spinning her around, as he wanted because of her conditions. "Miss your Ceremony of Lights, I would not."

"Thought you were dead, eaten by that furry thing, worried me, you did. Less hairy this one is." Yona said looking over Yoda's shoulder at Moth.

Yoda took that as a hint to introduce her to Moth. "Yona, My master this is. Teaches as Yaren did. Master Moth, my sister, twin she is. Uncle, Yoda will be."

Moth, who was over six feet, squatted down to meet the concerned little mother. It was evident she asked Yoda a question through the Force to which he smiled and nodded, so she stepped forward and cautiously offered Moth her hand. Moth gently took the hand and softly said. "Honored I am, to meet you and allowed to visit Yoda's home planet. Very secretive about where he is from, now I see why. Lovely place this is." Moth said trying to imitated Yoda's speech pattern, he thought of all the times he had scolded Nyla for imitating Yoda and wished he had tried it himself now.

Yav stepped forward and asked very fatherly. "Much trouble has Yoda been in?"

Moth smiled and said. "No trouble has your son been in. Very brave he is. Saved many lives, protected me many times. Honored to be his teacher, I am. Proud you can be, of son you raised."

Now came Yara's turn. "Eaten well has he. Looks thin, he does."

Moth smiled and assured her. "Yoda, found bulbs and roots on many planets that he could eat and carries a supply with him where ever he goes." Yara was concerned at the words many planets but couldn't bring herself to ask.

Coming creaking down the path on a walking stick was Yamer, she called out. "What's fuss about?"

Yoda ran over and hugged the older woman. "Stop that! Break my bones, you will." She said flogging him. "Who! Yoda! Been gone long time, you have. Well, who is this?" She asked a little to loud, looking at Moth.

"My teacher, Master Moth." Yoda answered.

"This long to get away from that fuzzy thing, it took you?" Yamer asked.

"No. Yamer, I am learning to be a Great Jedi Knight." Yoda informed his grandmother.

"What's this?" Yamer said pulling Yoda's lightsaber out, igniting it and sending everyone running, including Moth.

Yoda retrieved it seconds before she lost her head over the matter. "Dangerous that is, Yoda will take it." Then turning back to Moth.

"Master Moth, tomorrow is Yona's birthing, in three days naming ceremony, would like to stay until over?" Yoda asked his Master.

"Sure, we couldn't miss this, a very special time it is for a family to have a baby." Moth responded. "You said, they would come tomorrow, did the Force tell you when they would come?" Moth asked

"Twins, All Yendell will have, one boy one girl, always born on the day of the Ceremony of Lights. All Yendell conceived same day, born same day. All names start with Y. Yamer, Mother of all in the Root, says lack of imagination, Father of all in the Root have to name sprouts." Yoda explained the complexities of Yendell life.

"Sounds like you get your sense of humor from Yamer." Moth told his Padawan.

Yoda stood up straighter and thought about Moths statement them smiled. "Wait till you hear Yendell jokes." He said snickering.

Moth realized what he had suspected was true, Yoda was young for his species and that all Yendell had the ability to use the Force or Energy of Life as they called it. He also discovered first hand that the Yendell used a Force image shield that convince unwanted visitors the planet was a swamp infested with various dangerous life forms. Yoda showed him how they constructed the bridges by telekinesis and the people planet wide were connected as one family by blood and thought. _'No wonder Yoda said there was no war or fighting on his planet.' _Now he realized why Yoda picked up on things Force related so easily, most of it he already knew and just had to modify or perfect. _'I wondered what would happen if the Yendell were trained in the Jedi arts as a species.'_ He also discovered their remarkable sense of humor and abilities to play practical jokes. _'I suspect they could scare the daylights out of unwanted visitors to the planet.' _As a species they lived close to the land no factories or farming, no one lived better or worst than their neighbor did.

Since the bridges would not hold him, Moth had to stay in the meadow so much of the festivities that night were brought to him, the preparation for the births were well under way. Yoda brought out two small baby beds; he had constructed during his travels to fulfill his obligation as Uncle. Everyone was surprised at the color of the woods, a dark reddish grain never seen on Dagobah and the color of prestige. Moth brought out two small soft lacy golden red scarves he had purchased for Taryn but were the perfect size for Yendell infants. Every one oohed at the colors, "Special children, these were going to be."

Early the next morning Moth was awoke, strangely refreshed, to the sound of flutes, he had heard Yoda play the flute on many occasions but this time it seemed as if every one on the planet was playing the same melody at the same time. Yav came to get Moth himself, telling him that the bridges had been modified just for him. Moth waited at the landing where two bridges intersected just outside Yav's home. Just before noon a commotion irrupted, the same commotion that always accompanies the birth of a child on any planet. The infant was brought to Yav, who was the new Father of all in the Root and he whispered a name to the infant and the infant cried to everyone's surprise. Yav smiled and whispered another name to the infant and he cooed softly. Yav announced Yin and Yona had a son first. Everyone softly cheered; then the same naming process was followed for the girl, who cooed the first time.

That night the Ceremony of Light took place when the lightning bugs hatched and the planet became one magnificent light show. Moth sat with Yoda and got to hold the infants, one fit in the palm of each hand. He thought of Taryn so far off alone and missed her. Then he smiled when it occurred to him that Yoda had just passed the biggest test he could face and was ever so much closer to becoming a knight, but he would not be able to tell the Council about it. As they sat there Yoda explained to Moth that he had 'obligations' he had to fulfill for his family and all Yendell. He was to marry and produce a family or the balance would be thrown off, with no illnesses or wars the population was stable, two parents produce two children, if he didn't return and take care of his obligations his intended bride would remain without a family. He inquired about the possibility of coming back after he had become a Master and raise his family then return to the order when his obligations had been fulfilled.

Moth asked. "How long would it take to fulfill your obligations?"

"Only one hundred of your standard years." Yoda said as if that was a just few weeks.

"A hundred standard years?" Moth waited for Yoda's nod of conformation.

Moth thought for a few minutes and said. "There is no way you are ever going to get permission to marry especially after Taryn and my situation, the Council would consider it a weakening of the rule against marriage. If you leave for one hundred years, no one that is now on the Council will be left alive when you come back, and by then my situation will be long forgotten. I have to ask how long does your species live?" Moth asked unable to comprehend that Yoda could come back after a one hundred sabbatical.

"Nine hundred standard years or so." Yoda said naively.

"Nine hundred standard years, You do understand what the word hundred means?" Moth asked shocked at what he had just heard.

"Yes, hundred years ago Sith destroyed. Padawan Yoda has been for ten years." Yoda explained he knew how long nine hundred years were.

"I would say when the time comes tell the Council you have an obligation to your species to fulfill. When your obligations has been fulfilled come back, you never know things might have changed in a hundred years. The rules could be more lenient if not you have done what you had to do to fulfill your obligations."

"Tell Council, going into seclusion, come to a higher level of understanding of the Force. When my obligations fulfilled, stronger in the Force I would be. Where better to study the Force than Dagobah." Yoda reasoned. "Not have to tell everything have to do to learn. Skip part about marriage and family. That work?"

Moth looked at his Padawan and smiled. "Works for me. I think your logic is starting to make sense, and that worries me."

Just then Yin came for his children and Moth carefully handed them to the new father. It was evident he was concerned about this stranger but he recognized the trust Yoda had in him and the twins felt safe, that carried a lot of weight with him.

Yoda excused himself for a few minutes then returned with a lovely little lady Yendell with soft yellow curls falling onto her shoulders, long for a Yendell. Her brown eyes were locked on Yoda in a sweet gaze as if she was trying to memorize his face. She smiled sweetly as he introduced her to his Master. "My teacher this is, Master Moth. Master Moth my intended, this is, Yessa. Agreed to wait she has, until I become Master to marry. Willing to deal with husband spending much time off planet. Isn't she gorgeous?"

Moth smiled and took her offered hand. "Yes, she is the loveliest Yendell I have ever seen. I am honored to meet you, Yessa. Yoda has been a magnificent student and will, I am sure, make a wonderful husband and father."

"Many memories of you, Yoda has shared with me. Admires you highly, he does. Would you excuse, please, walk in moonlight, promised he has." Yessa coed softly.

"I would never want to come between a young couple and the moonlight. I have something to do on board the ship." Moth said excusing himself and heading back to the ship, where he called Taryn on the Holo link. Taryn had evidently just awakened. "I am sorry, I should have checked the time on Verrell before I called, but I just had to hear your voice."

"Nonsense, you can call any time. I was just dreaming about you, we were walking in a meadow surrounded by white flowers and beautiful bugs that light up, a huge moon was shining down on us, it was beautiful." Taryn sighed. "I could feel my hand in yours."

Moth smiled at the description of the place in her dream and realized the bond between them was strong, he had wished she was there and could almost feel her. "I am going to work out some way of getting to Verrell soon." They didn't say much but just enjoyed the sounds or the other breathing and the sight of each other.

**oOo**

Moth was summoned to the Ceremony of Naming and sat legs folded near Yoda's family, when the time came Yav stood up and boldly announced. "Names of the sprouts…Moth and Myth." There was a gasp that seemed to spread around the planet and then silence.

Yamer broke the silence. "Well, about time, it is. Go back to soil, I can in peace. Lived long enough to hear name not start with Y. Brave man, Yav is, son of my root." Yamer proclaimed.

Moth looked almost as shocked as everyone else was. "I am honored to have Yoda's nephew and niece named after me. Thank you." Moth said graciously.

Yoda started the song of welcome traditionally sang to the sprouts and everyone else chimed in.

Yamer was dancing like a sprout.

"Going to regret this tomorrow, she will." Moth heard Yara say, shocked at the aged woman's joyful dancing.

(In the years to come many sprouts were given M names in honor of the strange looking 'off worlder' Moth, teacher of Yoda.)

Yoda and Yessa said a long tender goodbye. He gave her a figurine of himself he had carved in the same wood as the baby beds and she gave him a cameo of herself carved into a seashell mounted on a wooden frame. He promised to sneak a visit as often as possible. He held her face in his hand and touched their foreheads together tenderly.

Yara had the ship's storage filled to the brim with roots, bulbs and berries; her son wasn't going to go hungry for a long time. He hugged his parents and told them he was sorry he had left without saying goodbye before. He gently hugged Yamer feeling this was the last time he would see her. "Proud of you I am." She said. "Brought new name to Dagobah, you did."

As they left Dagobah Moth noticed he was strangely refreshed and invigorated._ 'I wondered if it was the plants producing more than the usual amount of oxygen or the remarkable Force qualities of the planet.' _

Shortly after leaving Dagobah to go pick up a Force sensitive child on Sluis van, the Council contacted them and Master Poof asked. "What happened to the two of you? There was a void in the Force as if you vanished then just now you reappeared. We thought you had been killed. What happened? Where have you been?"

Moth looked at Yoda and then told Master Poof. "We had to land on a planet to take care of a problem. There was an unusual Force disturbance there. We weren't aware we had disappeared and had startled anyone."

"When you get back register that area of space as an area to avoid. We wouldn't want anyone to get shipwrecked there and not be able to find them." Master Poof ordered.

Moth assured Poof he would. Broke the link then turned and smiled at Yoda. "How was that?"

"Solves many problems, that does." Yoda said smiling mischievously.

**oOo**

On arriving back at Coruscant with the latest pick-up, Moth saw Nyla's ship being prepared for departure and allowed Yoda to escort the young child to the Temple while he stopped by for a visit. Nyla and Juri were glad to see him. Juri had grown into a strong Jedi; she and Yoda had become good friends over the years. Fortunately, she hadn't discovered that Yoda had used Jedi mind tricks on her earlier or she would have spaced him, or at least tried. "Do we have time for me to go to the Temple with Yoda? It's been a long time since I got to spar with Yoda." Juri asked.

"Yes, Moth and I have some catching up to do." Nyla answered and after Juri had left she asked. "How is Taryn?"

"Good, I am going there when we leave here. I manage to sneak in a visit every so often. The Council tries to keep me too busy to get by but I am going to go anyway." Moth noticed a drawing of a small child on her wall and asked. "Is that your friend's baby, Delī was it?"

"Yes, he is so sweet, he calls me Moma 2. It is hard to believe that you could feel so close to some one from a far off part of the galaxy but it's as if we are connected or something." Nyla said smiling at the picture of the small child.

Moth looked down for a few minutes, them decided it was time. "Nyla, I have something to tell you. Are you familiar with the planet Pyotr?" Moth asked cautiously.

"I have heard of it but have never been assigned there. There was a governmental uprising quite a while back, a political party overthrew the monarchy and all the royal line was killed. Why?" Nyla asked puzzled.

"Not all the royal family was killed. The wife of the youngest prince was able to escape long enough for her to deliver a set of twins. They were spirited away by a trusted family friend and placed on separate planets, each not knowing who they were or where they were born. The second twin was delivered to the Council, she was raised and trained and is now a Jedi Knight. Even the Council does not know where the first twin was placed. Shortly after his assignment was finished the friend died, I suspect he was chosen because he had only a short time to live." Moth stopped and watched Nyla for a little while before continuing. "I suspected, I have no proof, but I think…"

"Delī is my twin!"

**oOo**

**AN: There's two of them?**

**I usually post on Monday and Friday afternoons. I love comments positive or negative; positive are my favorite though. Thanks to my reviewers and lurkers.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"I knew we were like sisters when we met and she is she really is my sister. Hey, what do you mean royal? I love having a sister but this royal thing is… " Nyla exclaimed. 

"Nyla, I don't think you will ever have to deal with the royal thing. The Pyotr overthrow was extremely violent and they show no signs of wanting to go back. Resetting up a monarchy would be a long and dangerous process. You realize you will not be able to tell anyone. I am not suppose to tell you, there is still a price on your head but you are grown and with your visiting Delī there could be a problem if someone discovers the connection to Pyotr." Moth warned her.

"I am going to have to tell her, we make too many observations about how much we are alike to be safe. Andrew, her husband is always calling her your highness because she loves to dress up and is so bossy. Is our mother still alive, is she safe?" Nyla asked realizing what this could mean.

"No, I heard she was discovered and…" Moth started but Nyla interrupted.

"Why wasn't she protected?" Nyla asked.

"The overthrow was swift and powerful, by the time we heard about it the family was gone, except…" Moth didn't want to say more because of Nyla's facial expression.

"My sister and I **and Drew** have a price on our heads, if they hurt my sister they will be in for a surprise." Nyla fumed.

"Nyla, this is why the Order cuts family ties, the fear of loss leads to the Darkside. Bury your feeling deep inside so no one senses them to use against you. Remember everyone eventually returns to the Force, you have to be prepared to let them go when the time comes." Moth counseled his former Padawan.

"Returning is one thing, being sent would be quite another." Nyla stormed.

**oOo**

Nyla postponed her mission while she made a quick trip to Naboo. Delī was finishing working on a patient when she saw Nyla come down the hall, walking like something was wrong. "What has happened, I didn't expect you here for several months?"

"I have to talk to you, **now**, can we go somewhere private, **extremely** private." Nyla demanded.

"Yes, I was going to be off shortly, I will just tell Administrator Ettoré I am leaving early." A confused Delī disappeared into the hospital administrator's office and came out taking off her coat. As they entered the park outside the hospital Delī stopped. "I have never seen you like this what is wrong?" Delī asked starting to worry at her friend's strange mood.

Nyla pulled her over to a secluded bench in the park and said softly. "I ran into my Master and he saw the drawing of Drew. I started telling Moth about Drew calling me 'Moma 2' and how close he is to me." Nyla soften her voice even more. "Moth told me how I came to be raised by the Jedi, and that I have a sister." Nyla whispered the information so no one could possibly hear. "No one knows where or who she is but he secretly felt as I do…"

"We do … it's me. Why were we separated? Why were you taken away?" Delī fumed quietly.

"I wasn't…we were, neither of us is from Naboo." Nyla informed her sister.

"That explains it… I do not have the elevated magnesium levels of the Naboo. I thought it was just …you **really** are my sister." Nyla could tell Delī was building up to a squeal and had to be stopped or everyone in ten blocks would know their secret.

"Delī, listen!" Nyla said sternly, averting the blowup. "We have a price on our heads, as does Drew."

"**My child** has a price on his head! **Who** put a price on **my child's** head." Delī said under her breath, steaming mad.

"We are from Pyotr, have you ever heard of it?" Nyla started the explanation.

"Yes, there was a Lady that lived down the street from us when I was little, I overheard my parents say, she was from Pyotr, it was a great secret they only whispered about to themselves. Was she **our** Mother?" Delī said stunned.

"I don't think so, I can't see her risking being that close to one of us and Moth said she was rumored to have been killed?" Nyla answered. "Our mother was the widow of the youngest son of the royal family of Pyotr. A political party overthrew the throne and hunted down the heirs. You, me and Drew are all that is left of the royal family. We can't go around talking about how much we resemble each other or go on about Drew calling me Moma 2. If the wrong people find out…I don't even want to think about it."

"I have to tell Andrew! Should I tell Andrew, our son is at risk? Yes! I have to tell…I know, I will tell him to be careful. Hey! This is unreal…" Delī realized there was a bond opening up between the two, more than had been there before.

"I know it seems as if the discovering we are related and in danger has heightened the bond. I have also been practicing some of the things Yoda showed me." Nyla giggled.

"The little green guy, I thought he was a student?" Delī asked confused.

"He is a student in some things but he knows more about using the Force than most." Nyla explained. "I really need to go. I have delayed my mission to come here and really confused Juri. I can't tell her or anyone else but I had to see… tell you. I have a sister." Both busted out laughing in unison. They hugged and parted.

As they started to leave the Naboo space Nyla heard a familiar voice in her head._ / Hello! Is this working? I told Andrew. He said he would have to stop calling me Your Highness even though now it fit. /_

"Are you all right? You are acting really strange." Juri asked.

"I just had a feeling Delī was in trouble and had to get to her, to see she was all right." Nyla said which was correct to some extent. "She was OK, it was a false alarm."

"If you thought she was in trouble wouldn't you have needed this?" Juri held up Nyla's lightsaber. "And back up…me?"

"Busted! It wasn't that kind of trouble. I really can't explain, I haven't fully comprehended it completely, yet. I just need you to trust me on this." Nyla tried to explain the unexplainable.

**oOo**

Yoda, we have a new assignment to pick up a youngling. I think you may be familiar with this planet, Kashyyyk, a spice trader's second son a young boy named Yobocca." Moth watched the expression on Yoda's face when he realized who they were going to see. He hadn't seen Tarbocca for almost four years, Naish had just learned she was expecting again and wasn't happy. Now he was going to pick up the child to become a Jedi.

On arriving at Kashyyyk Yoda was the first one out of the ship. Chabocca met him at the bottom of the ramp, scooped Yoda up, threw him about twenty feet into the air, caught him by the leg, shook him then threw him back up in the air and caught him in a big Wookie hug.

"I hope this isn't the traditional greeting on Kashyyyk?" Moth asked Yoda from the top of the ramp.

"No, only Yoda greeted." Yoda said trying to extract himself from the excited Wookie. "Tarbocca's older son, this is, Chabocca. Chabocca put Yoda down, Master asking questions." Yoda demanded. Once on the ground Yoda had to arrange his robes, which were wrapped up around his waist. He had just gotten situated when Tarbocca came running up and picked him up, held him over his head and looked him over, braying a greeting all the time. Naish came up and scolded both of them for acting up in front of the Jedi Master.

Tarbocca set Yoda down and tried to act more dignified for a Wookie. Bray: "Happy to met Yoda's Master again, he is." Yoda translated.

"You were the …a…Wookie Yoda was traveling with when we met on Klondan?" Moth asked Tarbocca trying to make conversation while Chabocca grabbed Yoda and Wookie hugged him again.

Naish brayed and Chabocca almost dropped Yoda in his haste to answer her. Naish turned around and called Yobocca who came running around the corner of the spaceport and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Moth. Yobocca brayed: "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He is so hairless."

Moth bent down and showed Yobocca he had hair in his head and face and pulled up his sleeves and showed him his arms had hair on them. "See I have hair, just not as much as you, not like Yoda who has hardly any hair." Moth said pointing to Yoda.

Yoda walked over to Yobocca and showed him the figurine he had carried with him all these years. "This is your father, your mother, Chabocca and me, like to keep it would you." Yobocca nodded with delight and smiled.

Tarbocca insisted they stay for a few days and visit allowing Chabocca, Yobocca and Yoda to go on an adventure like the old days. Moth stayed behind to visit with the parents and many of the community leaders that came by to meet the Jedi Master and inquire about the Jedi training process. They told him they would prefer a training facility on Kashyyyk to sending their children away. Most Wookies are extremely family oriented so the thought of sending their children away for good was very repugnant only the thought of him being with Yoda made it bearable to Tarbocca and Naish. They requested that Yobocca be allowed to return to Kashyyyk to assist in its defense after he was trained and the Council agreed to the request. Chabocca only wished he were young enough to go instead.

Yoda, Chabocca and Yobocca came back from his great adventure only a little worst for the wear, but Yoda was overjoyed to be back on Kashyyyk with Chabocca. "Went below into the valley below the trees, many animals, we discovered, wild and dangerous, great fun hiding and exploring, good practice for mind tricks, it is." Yoda gasped in excitement.

"I forget sometimes you are still young for your species, Yoda." Moth told Yoda. "You approve of him taking the boys below into danger?" Moth asked Tarbocca and Naish.

Bray: "Yoda always bring them back safe." Tarbocca brayed. "Besides prepare them for marriage, Wookie women more dangerous." Tarbocca leaned toward Moth and brayed softly.

"I heard that. I'll make you think more dangerous." Naish brayed angrily to which Tarbocca turned to Moth and his look said. _'See!'_

When it same time to leave Naish warned Yobocca. "Be a good Jedi. Mind the Masters. Remember, you are a Wookie, act like one."

Moth smiled, he had heard almost the same speech from every parent as they said goodbye to their child. "Yobocca would you like to sit up front with Yoda when we take off?" Yobocca nodded and brayed with excitement. The trip was his first off Kashyyyk so he was excited to be traveling through space. Naish sent him something to eat on the trip she had smelt Yoda's cooking before and didn't want Yobocca sick on the trip.

Yobocca was a little homesick at first but soon perked up as he started his lessons. He enjoyed the class work and loved the creche. He roomed with a young boy named Rhys from Corellia and they became friends. Rhys had to translate for some of the children, who didn't understand Wookie but most could at least translate the expressions and all learned quickly to 'let the Wookie win'. Rhys and Yobocca picked up from the older kids, Tae and Jae, the habit of slipping out in the middle of the night and going swimming in the Lake room but drying off a Wookie in the middle of the night is not an easy job. All the Masters just had to follow the wet footprints to the room of the guilty party and the Wookie fur in the filter also gave it away. That was the end of that adventure but there were many more to come.

**oOo**

"Moth, Yoda, I have been asked to extend a request for you to stay on Coruscant and work with the twins, Tae and Jae." Master Loren asked. "It appeared they had become partial to Yoda and play tricks on everyone else, they still refused to tell anyone which one of them was which. The Council was concerned they may have to send the boys back to their parents."

"Play tricks on Yoda, they do. Yoda just trick back. Glad to assist, I am." Yoda said. "Go see boys now, I will."

Moth had intended to go for a visit to Verrell but this threw it off again. He went to the apartment and called to let Taryn know he wouldn't be coming for a while.

**oOo**

"Up to mischievous, you have been." Yoda mock scolded the boys.

"Why can't you be our t'cher?" Tae and Jae asked in unison.

"Yoda Padawan not teacher. Master Von head of creche. Must obey Master." Yoda tried to reason with the unreasoning younglings.

"You little why you not in creche wif us?" They asked.

"Yoda, little not young, older than Master Von." Yoda informed the boys.

"Ooh, you old. Why you not Mather?" They asked.

"Yoda's people live longer, they do, stay young longer, got late start on Jedi training." Yoda explained. "Yoda know Force not know people."

"They want us to go to diff'ent c'asses." Tae and Jae said in unison.

"Learn you must. Requires going to different classes. Learn twice as much you will." Yoda finally hit the reason they could understand.

Tae went with Master Von and Jae went with Master Parr. At the end of the day the Masters asked. "What did you learn today?"

"I learn to spare wif the trainin' saber and to med…a…tate to calm your self." Both boys told their Masters. Even though only one sparred and one practiced meditation and they hadn't seen each other all day.

**oOo**

"How is our problem children coming along." Master Poof asked.

"It's became evident that the Force link didn't shut down between them, ever." Master Von told Master Poof. "This is a completely new problem and I'm not sure our standard rules are going to be applicable in this situation. We are going to have to make new rules for them."

"Many headaches these boys have given you in the creche." Yoda agreed with Master Von.

"You know them better than anyone, do you have any suggestions about what can we do to corral them?" Master Poof asked Yoda.

"Put in class together with older younglings, harder work keep busy. Stay together not play tricks on Masters." Yoda said humbly. "Know rules about family, boys go beyond rules, so rules not apply."

"Beyond rules?" Master Poof asked.

"Boys Force connected, distance not break connection. Give up let stay together." Yoda answered.

Master Poof added. "The whole Council will have to approve that, it has never been done. I will ask though."

"First time for everything." Yoda told them.

**oOo**

Yoda joined in the class with the younglings for a few days to get the boys accustom to the new harder classes. Moth and Yoda knew most of the younglings in class since they worked bringing the new recruits to the Temple so it was like a reunion every day. The Masters used Yoda as a teaching tool. "Yoda show the younglings how to parry a blow."

Yoda picked one of the younglings; a shy girl usually overlooked and tossed her a training saber. "Come up, Rasya, show boys how parry, to do." Rasya looked terrified to be up in front of the class but Yoda eased her into it. "Tall you are for a Mon Calamari, strong and fast Jedi you will make. Whip all boys I suspect." Rasya smiled at that thought and bounced up beside Yoda, ready to learn. "Now ignite lightsaber trainer, stand like this, like scaring a bear, good now lightsaber up, tap my blade, circle make with blade, tap other side of blade, good, now do faster, tap blades other side tap blades, excellent student does Master Von agree?"

"Yes, Yoda, she has done well and Yoda has done well instructing the class. Do you agree younglings?" Master Von asked.

"Yes, can Yoda come back and teach us tomorrow?" The class asked in unison.

"Master Moth may have another assignment for him but when he is in the Temple, he may come and assist the class anytime he wants to."

"Yeh, yeh" everyone cheered.

**oOo**

**AN: Loose ends this chapter was. Don't miss Monday's post the fun really begins. If you also read Jeiel, she posted on Surreptitious she has been busy beta-ing for me.  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Moth finally got back to Verrell for a visit. He flew in from the other side of the planet so he could surprise her and walked in from the village. "Hello, Kotn." Taryn said, as Moth was about to scoop his wife up in a surprise hug. "I felt you entering the star system."

"Ooh! The Force is strong with this one." Moth said pulling her to him. "A race of super Jedi did they say?"

"When are we going to start this race?" Taryn asked.

"Soon, Yoda has made great progress lately." Moth said and nibbled on her neck.

"Ah… Where is he?" Taryn squirmed.

"I dropped him off to take care of his own obligation." Moth mumbled as he nibbled.

**oOo**

Moth picked up Yoda and headed to Coruscant. The Council was being very secretive about their request for them to come back. Moth worried they had realized he had stopped off to visit Taryn and had changed their minds about his remaining in the Order till Yoda was trained. Moth saw Nyla's ship when they landed and looked forward to seeing her again.

As he approached the Council Chambers she came out fuming. "What is wrong?" Moth asked.

"I'm too mad too say, **they** will explain it." Nyla stomped past them.

"Mad, she is." Yoda winced. "Anger leads to the Darkside."

"Master Moth, the Council will see you now." The attendant announced.

Moth wasn't sure he wanted to go in. He knew he had never seen Nyla that angry and didn't hold any hope for his meeting going any better for him. _'I haven't seen Nyla for almost two years what could the Council be upset about_.'

"Master Moth, come in we had hoped to talk to you before we talked to Nyla but were not able to wait. Have you heard the Holo Net News lately." Master Poof asked.

"No, I haven't, did I miss something important." Moth asked.

"Yes, there has been a governmental change in power on Pyotr. Nyla and her sister if she could be found are being called back to power. This is the Ambassador from Pyotr the Honorable Ifor Diarmid. When the call went out for the return of the Royal Family, we contacted him and told him one of the Royal family members was here. Apparently Nyla would have liked to have been contacted first. That was an unfortunate oversight on our part. We never suspected there would be a problem."

"The Ambassador wants her to resign her Knighthood and return to rule and to produce an heir. She told them she knew where her sister was and there is already an heir. Ambassador Diarmid says the new government wants the spouse to be of Pyotr decent, so a pure Pyotr heir can be achieved. Nyla was not pleased with that suggestion. We would like you to talk to her."

"I would rather be thrown in a gundark nest than try to convince Nyla, she should leave the Jedi order and marry." Moth was shocked at what he was hearing.

"Very fortunate, you were not in space when told her, you were." Yoda warned them. "Would have spaced all of you, or tried."

**oOo**

"Juri, we're leaving or at least I am! You can stay if you want to." Nyla fumed.

"Master, what is wrong?" Juri asked. She hadn't been allowed to appear before the Council.

"I'm too **mad** too say right now." Nyla ranted. "They **won't** make me, they **can't** make me."

"Nyla, what is wrong? You look positively furious. Yoda and the Head Med Tech go together to…" Nyla turned and Force pushed Gen into the wall behind him. "I surrender!" Gen threw his arms up in shock.

"I'm sorry I… I just got some **bad** news." Nyla folded up in a pile on the floor of the Temple.

Gen squatted down beside her and said sympathetically. "I was just going to the Council myself, I don't think my news will be any better. There has been a coup on my home plane…" Gen Hillel stopped in the middle of his statement when he saw the look on Nyla's face. "What did I **say**?"

"Apparently I'm your new **Queen** and I have to go back to Pyotr and **procreate**!"

**oOo**

Moth and Yoda rang the door chime to Nyla's apartment Juri came to the door and whispered. "I think it's safe to come in now, but be careful, she Force pushed the last person she talked to. Do you know what happened? The Council wouldn't let me go in to the meeting with her and when she came out she was **furious**!"

Moth started to explain to Juri when the holo link beeped. Juri walked over and activated the holo link unit, before she could say anything a very hysterical crying Delī came on. "What happened to Nyla? Is she hurt… dea… no not…"

Moth placed his hand on Juri's shoulder and motioned to go get Nyla. "Delī, she is all right she just heard Pyotr has gone back to a monarchy and they want her to be their new quee..."

Just then Nyla exploded out of her room and snapped. "Don't even say that word! I will talk to Delī in private, please." Motioning them towards the door.

As the door to the corridor closed behind them, Juri said softly, so she couldn't possible be heard by Nyla. "Well, she has the dismiss the troops maneuver down already."

"Dark place she is in, very dangerous." Yoda warned.

"Master Moth!" Gen called out as he came running down the hall. "She does know I had nothing to do with this, doesn't she?"

"Gen? Why would she think you had anything to do with this?" Moth asked the nervous Jedi.

"I am from Pyotr also and they want me to be her Consort." Gen said. "I will back her up in whatever she decides."

The door to the apartment opened and Nyla stepped out. "Gen, I thought I heard your voice. Come in. The rest of you can come in, too." Nyla walked over to the holo link and motioned Gen to step into the holo imager. "Would you mind telling us what the Council told you about the coup?"

"Us?" Gen asked concerned, knowing he was in trouble.

Moth heard Yoda through the Force. / _Yes, Royal attitude she has. Give orders like queen._ /

Moth shushed Yoda. / _You will get us both whipped._ /

"I'm sorry." Nyla said. "This is my sister on the other end. She is already married and has a child 'offworld' so she isn't qualified to be the new queen." Nyla took a calming breath and added much calmer. "You said they called you in because you were from Pyotr also. We just wanted to know what else is going on, I was too angry to stay around and hear the whole story. Is there anything else I didn't get?" Nyla asked. "What were they wanting you for?"

Gen had a look of terror on his face when he realized, she wasn't aware of the roll they wanted him to fulfill and he was going it have to tell her. Moth stepped up to pad and stood between them putting a comforting arm around them both. "Hello, Delī. Nyla, they want Gen to be Nyla's Consort." There was dead silence on both ends of the link. Everyone looked from one to the other expecting the bomb to blow at any second, and then both Delī and Nyla exploded …in laughter.

Nyla saw the expression on Gen's face change to embarrassment so she explained through the Force. _/ No. Please don't be embarrassed. I am just laughing out of relief. I was expecting a gray headed shriveled up old wimp. /_

Nyla calmed herself and said. "Delī. I will call you back later?"

_/ He is cute. /_ Delī sent through the Force.

_/ Thank you. / _ Gen answered back to an embarrassed Delī as Nyla cut the holo net connection.

Nyla took a deep breath, composed herself and called the Council. "Is the Pyotr delegation still there?"

"Yes." The attendant replied.

"I would like to speak to them, again." Nyla said boldly.

"I will tell them you are coming." The attendant said.

Nyla cut the com link and turned to the shocked group staring at her and said. "I'm sorry, I took a short trip toward the Darkside but I'm back. **If** I do this and that is a **big if **I will need all of your help, would you come with me to the Council to iron out the details ofmy reign? That doesn't even sound real. Gen, could I speak to you privately for a minute?"

"You know we will help you with whatever you need." Moth said and everyone agreed as they stepped out into the corridor to wait on Nyla and Gen.

"Gen, I would be honored if you were my Consort but I will not ask you to leave the Order for me. If you decide to remain in the Order, then as Queen I will see to it they leave you alone." Nyla blushed. "I can't believe I just asked you to be my consort."

"How could I **not** rescue my Queen from a gray headed shriveled up old wimp?" Gen teased.

"I know, you know, what you are getting into after the last couple of hours at least. Hopefully that is over for good." Nyla said sheepishly. "I can't believe I am going to have to leave the Order."

"Let's go talk to the delegation, you may have scared them into taking your sister or abandoning the monarchy altogether." Gen teased her.

Nyla lead her procession to the Council chambers feeling strangely regal and foolish at the same time. They were ushered in to the Council chambers as soon as they arrived.

"Honored delegates of Pyotr, I was caught completely off guard and beg your forgiveness for my behavior. I never suspected the Monarchy would be reinstated and would have thought Delī would be the logical choice for a queen. Being a Jedi is all I have ever known, all I have ever wanted. If you still want me to be Queen, I will be the best Queen I can be but you had better be warned I am no shrinking violet. My Royal robes will have a decidedly Jedi flair and my court will be marked by Jedi thinking. I will want, if the Council allows, to have a Jedi escort until I am certain the government is stable. I hope to improve the lives of my people. Gen has agreed to be my Consort. _(Blush.) _I would like my sister to be brought back also and given honors as such. If this is agreeable to you what is our next step."

"Yes, Your Royal Highness, we do want you to be the Queen and be assured your sister is welcome to come back and be part of the Royal family. We are pleased Gen Hillel has agreed to be your Consort and hope you have a long and happy life together, producing many heirs."

_'Do they want to scare me off?' _Nyla thought.

"We would like to escort you and your future Consort back to Pyotr along with whom ever you would like to act as guards, though I would like to take this time to assure you that this is the will of all of the Pyotr people. The Pyotr people have the greatest respect for the Jedi and their philosophies and it would be a comfort to know that their Queen has been trained in the Jedi teachings. A staff of Royal Robe designers is awaiting your convenience to dress you in the finest robes Pyotr has to offer. As soon as you conclude your business with the Jedi Council, we can begin to prepare you for your new roll."

Nyla turned to Master Poof and realized he was waiting for her to turn in her lightsaber. She paused and thought of all she had done in her life as a Jedi and all she would have to give up to be a Queen. Just the word made her nervous, she thought of hours of long boring meetings and ceremonies, being required to marry and produce an heir, her first instinct was still to run._ 'Why couldn't they allow Delī to be Queen?' _She took a deep breath and while all her closest friends watched, she handed over her lightsaber. Gen stepped forward after Nyla and handed Master Poof his lightsaber also then stepped back and took Nyla's hand.

**oOo**

Juri and Yoda were sent to Naboo to pick up Delī, Andrew and young Drew and deliver them to Coruscant. Drew decided Yoda was another child and the antics were on. Moma 2 had showed him some simple Force tricks, how to retrieve a ball from across the room, and how to toss it and he practiced them on Yoda. Yoda would smile and toss the ball back at him or Force lock the cabinet so he couldn't jump out and 'scare him'. Drew decided to try some of Yoda's roots and ended up with a stomachache so Delī had to medicate him and keep him in bed for the remaining time of the trip.

On arriving at Coruscant Delī was taken to Nyla's apartment and the Royal Robe staff started to work on her outfits for the presentation to Court and the People of Pyotr. When both were dressed in matching robes, hair and makeup, it became even more obvious they were related and some of the attendants couldn't tell them apart. Delī loved every minute of the dressing up process and all the pomp and ceremony, Nyla wiggled like a small child if she didn't remind herself she had obligations to fulfill. Delī wore the sleekest slip of a shoe and Nyla pined for her Jedi boots. The sisters insisted on wearing matching robes, only Nyla's necklace and headpiece differentiated them.

The Ambassador of Pyotr approached the sisters and requested. "May I beg your indulgence I have an official request from the head of the transitional government for you, both of you to change your names to be more Pyotrian sounding. Here is a list of suggestions, please chose which ever one you like." Then he turned and walked quickly to the door.

"Well, I know he is a politician, drop a bomb and leave before the fallout." Delī fumed. "How does he not like Nyla and Delī?" Delī turned to see Nyla sitting cross-legged in the floor in her royal robes, calming herself with Jedi meditation techniques. "How do you sit like that?"

"I am a Queen, I can not behead politicians for wanting to change my name. I will remain calm!" Nyla repeated several times then calmly stood back up.

There was a knock at the door and Juri answered it. "Come in, Gen, you haven't seen the result of the makeovers, what do you think, which one is which?"

Both women were dressed in matching outfits down to the hair additions and nails to make them look more regal until their own grew out. As he walked around them, inspecting them, tormenting them, as a general inspecting his troops, he picked up the official name list that they had dropped to the floor and said. "I saw the Ambassador leaving rather quickly so I was expecting to have to restrain you two, I received a similar list of names." Then he walked around and stood nose to nose to Nyla and said. "Dear, you stand like a Jedi."

"I **am** a Jedi, at least in spirit if not in status. I feel naked without my lightsaber." Nyla pined.

"Trust me, your not. How do you walk in that much material? Are those real gemstones and pearls?" Gen marveled at the workmanship.

"They wouldn't dress your Queen in fakes, would they?" Nyla asked with scorn in her voice.

"Have you looked at the list of names yet? There are some are **real** doozies on it. I also have to take on a Pyotrian name and your last name. 'Jinnel.' They said the most popular suggestion for the Consort's name is, 'Tra Gon Jinnel' and you my sweet are to be, let's see… 'Quina Lon Jinnel' or 'Quina Nya Jinnel' or' Quina Sui Jinnel' or 'Quina Mar Jinnel.' Quina was your grandmother's name, and she was the last queen to reign on Pyotr so they want you to choose her name apparently." Gen said looking up from the list to see a somber pair of sisters.

"I have no memory of my family. Some people think, you live on in the memory of your loved ones, my family is truly forgotten. I will take Quina Nya Jinnel as my name. How about Delī what are her suggestions?" Nyla asked.

"Delī, they want you to choose among these… Cuina Cae Jinnel or Delila Mara Jinnel or Deliva Bri Jinnel or …"

"Stop, I like the Delila Bri Jinnel." Delī announced. "How am I going to tell Andrew I have to change my name, my last name. What about him?"

"Well, according to this he doesn't have to change his name unless you have to assume the throne. Oh! No! Then you would have to divorce him and marry my cousin and he is a gray headed wrinkled up wimp." Gen read aloud then wished he hadn't. Delī exploded!

**oOo**

The head of the transitional government sent the most prestigious ship to transport the Royal Highnesses back to Pyotr along with her staff of advisors and Jedi escorts. Nyla made a holo speech to the people from the Official conference room.

"People of Pyotr… I, Queen Quina Nya Jinnel am pleased you choose to return to a Monarchy and asked My sister, Delila Bri Jinnel to return with me, she is one of my most trusted advisors and we hope to bring long life and prosperity to all Pyotrians. I hope to have a readily assessable court and welcome your assistance. We hope to tour our home planet as soon as possible. Thank you for your generous support."

"Ambassador Diarmid, I would like to have a list of thing that would improve the lives of the Pyotrian people. Suggestions for employment- Does every one have a job that needs one? Status of the schools- Is every child being trained to his potential? Infirmaries- Does everyone have access to good healthcare? Roads- parks- Are they accessible and maintained? Trade agreements and products- What do we need and what do we have that we can trade. I want statistics on crime and suggestions on reducing crime. Are the people secure? What are the tax loads on the people and how do we keep them from being overburdened? Is there a problem?" Nyla asked the Ambassador, as he stood open mouthed in shock at her request.

"I… We thought you would… allow the…" He hemmed and hawed.

"If you want a figure head, someone to rubber stamp someone else's decisions you had better turn this transport around now because I will not sit by and watch you rule the people in my place." Nyla boldly set out the boundaries of what she would and wouldn't do.

"No! Your Highness I just meant, I thought you would want to get settled before you dove into these things." The Ambassador back-peddled.

"I have no intention of making a decision without having the proper knowledge to back it up. I hope the transitional government will have a group of advisers to assist me in these decisions, but if my name is on them, they will be my decisions."

"Yes, Your Highness I will contact Administrator Enzio and see to it you have the necessary information as soon as possible." Ambassador Diarmid excused himself to go acquire the information.

"Thought he was going to turn this ship around and take you home, I did." Yoda said stepping up beside of Nyla. "Not sure I trust him."

"I have a feeling they got more than they bargained for. I warned them I was no shrinking violet. I will be a good Queen and help the people, not just the powerful." Nyla asserted.

"Powerful people ones that are closest to throne, population far away. Powerful people dangerous." Yoda warned his friend.

"I know that's why I asked for you, Moth and Juri to be allowed to accompany me. I know you can't stay forever but maybe I can make a difference and people will see I am working for their good. I know you are strong in seeing what is to come, keep a lookout for us."

**oOo**

As Nyla's ship returned to Pyotr a planetary celebration took place. A Holo feed of the arrival and exiting the ship was broadcast to everyone. A parade in her honor in which it seemed everyone on the planet filed past the palace balcony to see the new Royalty. Nyla and Delī impressed the crowd with their matching outfits. Tra Gon or Gen as Nyla called him in all but the official settings looked noble in his new Royal robes. Drew stole the show by throwing kisses to everyone.

Moth, Juri and Yoda stood back by the door watching the crowd all three had an uneasy feeling about this.

**oOo**

**AN: Jedi? – Queen? Queen? – Jedi? Jedi Queen? Jedi-_ish _Queen?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**oOo **

Nyla insisted on having one ceremony to crown her and for the wedding. "This will save money to be used to assist the people not fluff my ego." _'And I won't have to get dressed up but once.'_ She thought. The only problem was both were long ceremonies. _/No accidental marriages here_./ She Force told Moth half way through the ceremony. Moth turned and gave her a fatherly smile, he had been asked to stand in for her father for the ceremony and looked very distinguished in his Royal blue velvet robes with silver buckles to match his **lightsaber**. _/You are wearing your lightsaber to my wedding, do you think you are going to need it?  
_

_/You wouldn't want me to come to your wedding half dressed would you/_ Moth answered as he watched Tra Gon Jinnel being escorted into the hall and up to his bride. _/ He really loves you, I always thought he was sweet on you. That is why the council sent him on a mission after he recuperated from the attack on Lidio, to avoid a problem in the making. /_

_/ Anyone see Nyla? This can't be her; she isn't standing like a Jedi. / _Gen asked.

_/ Delī gave me standing lessons, the first I've had since I was one year old. / _Nyla sniffed at him.

_/ Is this a private conversation or can anyone get in on it.../_ Delī asked. _/ I don't know what the rules are. /_

Moth raised an eyebrow at Delī's being able to join in on the conversation untrained, but realized the bond between twins probably assisted in her abilities.

_/ Join in. / _Nyla said.

_/ Doing this during the ceremony, should you?.../ _Yoda asked.

_/ It's my ceremony, I'll talk if I want to. /_ Nyla said.

The Magistrate signaled it was time for the vows to be said. "Repeat after me. 'I, Tra Gon Jinnel…' "

**oOo**

"Yoda, why are you sitting under the table meditating at the coronation banquet of your best friend?" Moth asked as he picked up the napkin he 'accidentally' dropped and peeked under the table.

"Mixed feelings some have about the monarchy, dark emotions some feel, concerned for Nyla, I am." Yoda raised his head but keep his brown eyes closed.

"That's why we are here, to see to it no one takes out their anger on Nyla or her family. Do you sense anyone in particular?" Moth asked.

"Older man in red robes and man in green discussing 'tyranny of monarch soon to come back, Hear queen has temper, soon we feel heat of anger. Time to act now. Know someone, do job.' " Yoda said eyes still closed.

"Yes, I read the reports of the old government he was a prominent leader in the political party. He must have a lot of clout to get in to the coronation ceremony. We can't act on discussions between old friend reminiscing on the good old days but we can keep an eye on them." Moth raised up and excused himself from the table and approached the Head of the Queen's guard and informed him of the suspicions.

"We are aware of him and have him on watch alert." The guard said matter-of-factly.

"Why wasn't I told about the danger?" Moth asked concerned about the Head Guard's lack of concern.

"We can do nothing until he actually makes a move. This is our responsibility, enjoy the banquet." He dismissed Moth.

"Well, if the Queen is harmed because you failed to act, you will suffer the same fate as the assassins." Moth warned the Head Guard. Moth returned to the table and dropped his napkin again but found no Yoda under the table. _/ Be careful. / _Moth said through the Force. Nyla and Gen had apparently watched the whole process and were aware something was going on.

_/ Is that a general distress call or someone specific?.../_ Gen asked through the Force.

_/ Both. Some one is plotting against the Queen and the Head Guard isn't properly concerned and Yoda just disappeared. / _ Moth warned them.

_/ They had better not hurt my sister. /_ Delī screamed through the Force.

_/ Delī, we are going to have to work on your volume control. /_ Nyla flinched.

_/ Sorry… /_ Delī whispered through the Force.

The banquet concluded without a problem and Gen and Nyla were escorted to the Queens chambers for their first night together. "You look like you are going to be executed." Gen whispered to his bride.

"I feel like it to. Why didn't I run while I had the chance?" Nyla lamented.

"You aren't afraid of me are you?" Gen asked.

"No, just life altering changes." She sighed.

The guards opened the doors and stood ceremonially by while the couple entered then closed the doors behind them. Setting on the foot of the bed holding two snakes just behind their heads, one in each hand was Yoda. "Wedding present, someone left for you. Checked rest of room, I did, safe you are." Yoda added as the snakes coiled and uncoiled around his small arms.

Gen walked over to the doors and told the guards. "Call the Head of the Queen's Guards!"

Moth stepped out of the shadows at the other end of the hall. "Is there a problem?"

Gen said. "Yes, Yoda found a present someone left us." He motioned to Yoda who was sliding off of the bed, dragging the still wiggling snakes.

The Head Guard came into the room and saw Yoda. "Move they made, now act you can." Yoda bounced up on the table and handed the terrified Head Guard the highly poisonous snakes.

The Head Guard handed the snakes off to the subordinate guard, shook and asked. "Who did this?"

"Man in red robes and man in green robes talked to him." He said pointing to a guard standing back outside the door to the hall.

"Arrest him and Councilman Dennic and Councilman Waccon!" He ordered the guards. Then turning to Nyla. "I am so sorry Your Highness I never suspected that guard. I will personally run an in-depth security check on everyone in the Palace. I beg your forgiveness it will never happen on my watch, again." He backed out the door sure he was going to be beheaded by the Jedi Master.

Just then Juri Force jumped up on the balcony and asked. "Do you need any help? I heard a commotion."

"No, Yoda took care of it." Nyla assured her. "Everything is safe now. Someone slipped snakes in our room. Go check on Delī and her family."

Juri ran out of the room and down the hall to Delī's apartment and checked to make sure they were safe.

Delī came down the hall, half out of her makeup and wearing a night robe over her remaining undergarments from the banquet. "What happened?"

"I'm safe, Yoda found two snakes someone left in my room. Calm down! I'm safe. Delī look at me. **I am safe**." Nyla had to repeatedly reassure her distraught sister.

Finally, as everyone was being ushered out. Moth said he would be on guard in the hall and Juri would be on guard in the garden outside the balcony. Nyla had asked. "Yoda, Would you sleep in Drew's room for my and Delī's peace of mind?"

"Glad I would be to watch over Drew." Yoda said and he slept like the small child knowing everything was safe for tonight.

Nyla and Gen checked the room again for snakes or other dangers before they were able to relax. As they were about to fall asleep Nyla noticed something hard under her pillow… a small jewel encrusted lightdagger. "Yoda."

**oOo**

The next morning Yoda was in the cookery bright and early checking on the kitchen staff. "He makes me very nervous. He's so small and green and that face he looks like a swamp rat from the mountains where I was raised." One of the cook's assistance whispered when she was sure he had left.

"And those claws, only three fingers." The other assistant added.

"The new Queen trust him and thinks he's civilized enough to have in the house so that's good enough for me." The cook scolded the assistants. "Besides, I hear he can read thoughts and intentions so you had better shut up because here he comes again." She nodded toward the door that had swung softly open while they were huddled together whispering.

Yoda strolled in stretched as tall as his two foot two inch frame would stretch and stared at the cook's assistants with an all-knowing grin on his face. "Yoda no rat, Yoda a great Jedi Padawan."

The assistant got so nervous she dropped the fruit she was pealing and it rolled across the floor and stopped at Yoda's feet. He Force picked it up and floated it to the assistant, who immediately turned and fled the cookery. The head cook turned to him and asked boldly. "Now who is going to peal all the fruit for the Queen's pies."

"Intentions bad, she had." Yoda said showing the cook the bag of brown power that the assistant dropped. "Need new Queen if pies made with this."

"Well, I'll be… she has been my assistant for over a year. I never suspected her of anything like this." The head cook declared.

"Not everyone as glad to see the Monarchy as first told, we were." Yoda informed her. "On guard you must be. Others may try to harm Queen, too."

"I will. You can come in anytime you want to check the cookery. Franque bring that tall stood over here so Jedi Yoda can watch, see better. Put it right here and set him… Oh! You can sure jump for a little fellow." The cook was caught off guard when Yoda bounced up on the stool unassisted. He sniffed of all the pots and inspected all the ingredients, as they were prepared. (She soon learned not to allow him to assist in the cooking.) Then he went to the Queen's private dining room and checked it for and dangers, crawling or otherwise. Afterward he went to escort her and her family to breakfast. Then he started the same process for lunch and dinner. He would check the Throne room repeatedly during the day including the royal fresher.

**oOo**

"Have you seen them this morning." The Throne room guard asked his fellow guard.

He nervously shook his head not wanting to say anything out loud.

"How many of them do you think there are?" The guard ignored his fellow guard's fears.

"A lot." He finally said then added a little too loud. "And a fine job they are doing protecting the Queen."

"I hear there is one in the cookery, one in the Throne room, one in the royal bedroom, one that watches the Queen's sister and her family, one in the garden and one that stays with the Queen at all times. That makes let's see, three, six in all. They all look alike and dress alike to hide their number."

Just then Yoda stepped out of the shadows and strolled past the guards smiling mischievously and said as he left the room. "Sure **only** six are you?"

"See I told to be quiet about them. They hear everything! You heard about the one that caught the snakes and handed them to the Head Guard. I want to keep my head, I hear they carry a light thing and can cut your head off before you even know he's in the room. Jump right up and swoop and your head, it goes rolling down the hall and doesn't even bleed. Now **shut up** about them." The second guard erupted.

_'For someone who doesn't want to talk about them he has a lot to say.'_ The first guard thought.

Over the next few weeks the palace guard of Pyotr came to think there was an army of little green things running around the palace. He checked the rooms before Nyla, Gen or Delī went anywhere, ferreted out three other staff members that were loyal to the political party and wanted to cause problems for the new monarchy. It seemed as if he was everywhere. If someone was plotting against Nyla Yoda was there. He gained the reputation of being the Queens most trusted protector. His size proved to be an asset, he was able to move around and even hear plots when he couldn't possible have been in the room.

The Head Guard was jumpy for a time after the snake episode until he finally realized Nyla hadn't inherited her ancestor's bad personality traits. His loyalty grew as he realized she was a Queen for the people and wanted to help them prosper not the rich government officials. She took the time to look into every ruling, every law change and every proposition that came before her.

**oOo**

Not long after the coronation Nyla got a call form the Council requesting that she have Moth contact his 'wife' some sort of emergency. Nyla sent for Moth at once.

"Your Majesty, how may I be of service?" Moth asked.

"I received a call from the Council for you to call your **'wife'**." Nyla told him.

"If she called the Council it must be something drastic. May I use your holo link Your Highness?" Moth asked in his most regal yet worried voice.

"You may." Nyla said still adjusting to her new station in life.

Moth punched in Taryn's information and waited. Taryn answered almost immediately which really worried him. "Taryn, what's wrong? Are you all right? It must be something drastic for you to call the Council."

"Kotn, I'm fine. I just need to talk to you. How is Yoda's training coming along?" Taryn asked trying to ease into the real reason for the call.

"He is doing quite well." A very confused Moth answered. "You didn't call the Council and have me paged to check on Yoda, did you?"

"No, I needed to tell you…something…I…a…When you were here last month…you …left something." Taryn said unable to blurt it out.

"Just set it aside and I will pick it up next time I come for a visit." Moth said clue-less.

"You will have to wait about seven and a half months to pick it up." Taryn said with a concerned look on her face.

_'What did I leave?'_ Moth thought naively.

Nyla, who was hearing the whole conversation, busted out laughing. "Moth, you are a healer and you don't recognize those symptoms."

Moth looked at Nyla then back at Taryn her green eyes were pleading. _'Please be happy, don't be mad.' _Moth smiled and said. "Oh! That something, really! Seven and a half months, that's the fall on Verrell. I wish I were there. I can't show you how happy I am at this news over a holo link."

"You are, you aren't upset, this will up our schedule and the Council won't be pleased." Taryn still concerned.

"I recently learned from my former Padawan that there is life outside the Jedi order. Nyla has been crowned Queen of Pyotr, is married and trying for her own little miracle." Moth proclaimed his wife.

"Queen Nyla of Pyotr, former Jedi Knight?" Taryn said puzzled.

"Actually, Queen Quina Nya Jinnel, but she graciously allows her old friends to call her Nyla in private though. It's a long story. I will tell you about it when I get to Verrell. I… let me see what I can work out and I will be there as soon as possible. I have to go the Ambassador is here for a meeting with Nyla. I love you, Taryn. Soon, I promise." Moth hated to cut the connection but couldn't hold up Nyla's meeting any longer. He stood in shock for a few seconds after Taryn's image faded.

He turned to see Nyla's face beaming. "Poppa Moth, Who knows maybe someday our kids will be Jedi together." Nyla said. "You have to go to her."

"I can't leave until you are safe. This is why Jedi are not allowed to marry. My loyalties are divided, I want to be here protecting you and I want to be there for my wife and **child**." Moth reasoned.

"Maybe we can work something out to get you together sooner." Nyla assured him "Now I have to consider a trade agreement with Felipé."

**oOo**

Moth had been trying to come up with a solution to his problem all week and hadn't come up with anything yet. _'I have to many conflicting emotions. I want to be there with my wife and child but I can not abandon Nyla, she needs me. My emotions are clouding my thinking and as usual my Padawan has disappeared. Probably off foiling some plot or looking for new roots to eat.' _ Moth's train of thought was interrupt by a Queen's messenger.

"Her Majesty Quina Nya, Request the honor of your presence in the Throne Room."

"Assure Her Royal Highness I will be there promptly." Moth said reaching for the elaborate robes that the Court officials insisted he wear as the Queen's Jedi Guard.

Moth changed and hurried to the Throne Room, Nyla never sent for him so regally so something had to be up. As the doors were open to allow him to enter he saw the unmistakable outlines of Master Lemuel Poof, Master Mead Loren and Master Gael Freene. _'Should I run now or stand and take my medicine like a Jedi.'_ He thought, he chose to stand.

"Master Moth, as Queen of Pyotr, I requested a permanent Jedi presents on Pyotr. I requested you as the head of that delegation. The Council has graciously agreed. Masters Poof, Loren and Freene have come to Knight Juri and Yoda, who will be assigned to me for the time being." Nyla pronounced.

"I am honored by your request but I have obligations to Taryn…" Moth started then stopped when he heard the doors opening and felt a familiar presence behind him. In came Yoda and Taryn dressed in her 'wedding dress' and chocolate brown velvet cloak.

"I also contacted Taryn and asked her to be my personal healer, she has agreed. **Surprise!"** Nyla was shocked she had pulled this off without her former Master knowing anything about it.

"I am speechless!" Moth said putting his arm around Taryn and fighting the impulse to scoop her into a Wookie hug in front of the Masters. As it was they frowned at him.

"Master Poof would you like to conduct the knighting ceremony." Nyla asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Juri Jonan would you step forward." Master Poof called Juri into the center of the medallion in front of the Queen's throne. "You are now Jedi Knight Juri Jonan." He drew his lightsaber and deftly removed her braid. "Yoda step forward." Yoda stepped to the center of the Medallion and wondered how he would be Knighted without a braid to remove. "Yoda you are now a Jedi Knight, do you have a last name?"

"No! Master." Yoda said proudly.

"Jedi Knight Yoda." Master Poof squatted down and with a swooped of his lightsaber, skimming just above Yoda's shoulder.

"Master Moth as long as you are remaining in this assignment on Pyotr as the Queen's Jedi Guard you may remain a Jedi Master. If you leave this assignment you are to resign or divorce the choice is up to you. Now if there is no additional business with the Council, we will return to Coruscant."

As the Masters filed out Moth noticed a white rose in Master Freene hand and a smile on her face. After the door shut behind the Masters, Moth scooped Taryn up and swung her around. Then realized where they were. "Excuse me Your Highness, I was carried away for a moment."

"You have my permission to kiss you wife, if you like." Nyla teased regally.

"Your orders I will happily obey." Then he kissed her tenderly. Then he heard.

"Jedi Knight Yoda, Nice ring does that have." Yoda tried out the sound of his new title.

"And Jedi Knight Juri Jonan, Queen's Guard." Juri added.

"I decided to try out this new power as Queen and see if I could get a solution to your problem without you having to resign from the Jedi Order at least for now. With a few suggestions from Yoda and Gen about sending for Taryn and Knighting Yoda and Juri. I think we will have an interesting court on Pyotr."

"Moth, how did you not realize I was here?" Taryn asked.

"I didn't think anything about Yoda disappearing, he does that from time to time. I was so upset about not being able to be with you that I just didn't recognize the sensations, I knew I felt closer to you but thought it was our bond just growing because of the baby. The baby!" He said then placed his hand on her stomach. "It's a boy!"

"Yes, would you mind if I…we named him Ben after my Father."

"Ben Moth." Moth said proudly.

"Ben Moth Kenobi. On Verrell a child takes the Mother's last name but we can do both. Ben Kenobi Moth off Verrell, if that is all right with you." Taryn added concerned she might have offended her husband.

"I have learned from Gen that sometimes a man can take his wife's name. So Ben Moth Kenobi, it is."

"Speaking of announcements, we have one of our own. I won't be far behind you." Nyla announced.

**oOo**

* * *

**A/N: **To faraway friends just returned, this chapter is dedicated. The real life Delī, returned to the fold she has. Doing the happy dance we are. 


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**oOo**

"I feel like I lost my inertial dampeners." Nyla groaned. "It's not fair Taryn is as solid as a rock and I'm green as Yoda."

"Sorry, Dear, I wish I could help." Gen said feeling guilty for not being able to relieve his wife's suffering.

"Here try this." Taryn said, as she came into the Throne Room with her medical bag and gave Nyla something she had concocted on Verrell. "This almost always works."

Nyla drank the liquid; it was sweet bubbly and tasted like one of Moth's spices. She belched like a drunken sailor and her coloring slowly returned to normal. "Excuse me, I do feel better though."

"I'm glad the Ambassador wasn't in here for that lovely display of diplomacy." Gen teased.

"Hey! You got me into this mess. I was perfectly happy as a Jedi healer now I'm a pregnant Queen." Nyla teased back.

"I was only helping fulfill your royal mandate, to procreate." Gen said. "And I did save you from my wimpy wrinkled up cousin. Qui Loon."

"Yes, I met him last week, I would have run." Nyla added. "Taryn will Moth be back from the mission I sent him on? Wow! That still sound strange."

"I think he will be back latter today." Taryn said. "My Moth meter says he getting closer."

**oOo**

Moth and Yoda had been asked by Nyla to go on a fact-finding mission to see how the people were really fairing with the changes in government. They had traveled using the standard means of travel for Pyotrians and discovered the Political Party had been hard on the people. The standard of living was low; people were living in older homes, two or three generations all together. The people who grew their own food faired better than the city people, who had no access to the land and its benefits. The local governments were confused as to what laws to enforce the former laws from the Monarch days or the Laws set up under the political system that was now gone or wait for new laws to be set up. This was something that Nyla would have to address quickly because unscrupulous people were already using it to their advantage. Schools had not been a high priority under the old regime nor infirmaries. Roads and bridges were dangerous in places the government officials didn't travel and robbers preyed on the weak. "I think we have seen enough for now." Moth told Yoda. "Let's head back and report this to Nyla, Her Majesty that is."

**oOo**

Nyla was not pleased and requested a meeting with the head of the interim government Administrator Enzio to asked about the laws in question.

"I understand that some of the local law officials have been paying too much attention to the laws on collecting taxes and not enough on assisting travelers in distress from robbers." Quina Nya said in her most commanding voice trying to ignore her returning queasiness. "I want my people protected and I want all taxes suspended until I can review the tax laws."

"Your Majesty, do you realize how long it would take to review the tax laws and what that would mean to in lost revenue?" The nervous Administrator asked. "What it would mean to the government?"

"I guess you had better make sure I have access to the information to make a speedy decision then." Nyla pronounced.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I will see to it promptly." Administrator Enzio assured her and quickly left to carry out her orders.

"I have a feeling they weren't expecting such a forceful Queen." Gen whispered to Nyla as they watched Enzio leave.

"I warned them repeatedly before I took the throne." Nyla said matter-of-factly.

**oOo**

Nyla sat trying to breathe wondering how her Mother had managed with twins and the thought of triplets would be unbearable and luckily she was only expecting one. Being rotund and Queen at the same time was difficult there were so many meeting to fix the many problems of the planet caused by the differing governmental styles. First, a monarchy that hadn't paid enough attention to the people; then, a political party that used the people to finance their pockets and now, back to a monarchy the changes was staggering. Some of the rich pockets were unhappy with the changes and had voiced their feeling quite loudly but Nyla was a Queen for the people. They would eventually realized they were not going to be, as rich but were going to benefit in the long run, they just didn't like running.

Taryn came in between meeting and to check on her. "You need to walk around a few minutes between meeting." Taryn counseled her.

"I have to go to the refresher between every meeting and have to take a break in the middle of each meeting to go." Nyla lamented. "I have just about driven the royal robermakers crazy requesting a simpler outfit."

"Why don't you allow Gen to take some of the meetings for you." Taryn asked.

"He has already handled most of the running around and fills me in on what I missed while I am in the fresher. Delī is dealing with most of the personal appearances. I just want to get most of the complicated procedures handled before the baby gets here since I will be busy with her for a while. I hope they will allow me to take time off to be with her." Nyla added.

"You don't have trouble making proclamations for others, make one for yourself." Taryn counseled her.

"I think one of us is going to deliver soon I heard Yoda playing his flute this morning, he once told me it was the song played for mothers about to deliver." Nyla told Taryn.

"Yes, I have started labor, just the mild contractions that come first, but I had to come check on you before I got too far along." Taryn informed her as if she was saying she had to go cook supper.

"Go to your room you shouldn't be in here in your condition. Moth!" Nyla called out and caused a rush of Jedi and court officials. "Taryn is in labor take her to your room." Nyla ordered.

"Taryn are you all right?" Moth asked his wife concerned. "Why are you in here in your condition?"

"Stop fussing! I wanted to check on Her Majesty before I got too far along. I have delivered several hundred babies and assisted on several thousand, I know what I am doing." Taryn dismissed to excitement as unnecessary.

"Yes, but this is the first you have been on the productive side of the matter. Let's go to the infirmary." Moth gently prodded his wife.

"No! I am going to our room. I will deliver him there my self." Taryn announced to her shocked husband, oblivious to how crazy that sounded.

"We can go our room but if anything seems the least bit 'complicated', we are going to the infirmary." Moth gently ordered Taryn.

"Are you getting uppity with me?" She teased.

"Yes, Dear, I am." Moth informed her. "Now let's go."

Moth was glad he had finished redoing the infirmary at the Palace even if his wife was being obstinate about going there. Nyla had assigned him to review the infirmaries and see to their refit. He started with the one at the Palace and had worked out from there. Taryn had accompanied him on several trips but as she and Nyla had gotten larger it became more difficult so he convinced her to stay behind and keep an eye on Nyla.

Taryn and Moth arrived at their room and he realized she had known before she had left that she was in labor and she had prepared everything for the delivery ahead of time. She went to her bag and took out a bottle of a powered substance and poured some of it in water and started to drink it.

"What is that?" Moth asked concerned.

"Just something to assist with the contractions." Taryn said.

"Is it safe?" Moth asked.

Taryn looked at him and asked. "Would I be taking it if it wasn't? We have given this to women for hundreds of years and no one has been harmed by it yet."

"I'm sorry this is my first child and I don't think I'm thinking clearly. Ah… are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?" Kotn asked his wife as she started out into the garden. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Taryn said as if was any other day.

"Now!" Kotn asked shocked.

"It helps with the contractions. You haven't delivered many babies have you." Taryn asked puzzled at his lack of knowledge of childbirth.

"No, usually I deal with illnesses and injuries, the women prefer other women to deliver the babies." Moth said as they strolled out through the garden her arm through his.

"I have asked the gardeners for some space to plant some of my medicines and Yoda has made a suggestion for a birthing chair that sounds interesting." Taryn said remarkable calm for her condition.

"Speaking of Yoda is that him in our room?" Moth asked and guided Taryn back toward their room.

"Finished the chair, I did. Ready to deliver sprout …a…baby." Yoda said visibly flushed from trying to finish the chair in time.

"How does it work?" Taryn asked looking over the strange contraption.

"No, work just sit." Yoda said.

"Sound like a male invention, no work, likely story." Taryn's fussing at a really confused Yoda.

Moth motioned Yoda toward the door and followed him out. "Thank you for the chair, let's let her look it over for a few minutes. I've noticed women in labor are hard to get along with so you can't take anything they say to heart." Moth tried to explain Taryn's mood to Yoda. "Unlike your people who have an easy time of it."

Nyla came around the corner dressed much less formal than before and asked. "It must be close to time if she has run the men out into the hall. I'll go in and check on her."

"Please do she wants to deliver him herself." Moth said nervously.

Nyla knocked as she entered the room. "Taryn, I…. What is that?"

"Yoda says, it's a birthing chair, it's suppose to make it easy to have a baby. Likely story! Huh!' Taryn sighed dealing with a particularly hard contraction.

"One thing I've learned from dealing with Yoda is he knows what he is talking about and I trust him with my life and my baby's." Nyla added. "Try it, how does it work."

"He said, you just have to sit in it." Taryn said removing her robe and rearranging her gown and sat in the chair. "It is comfortable and the contractions do seem less painful. That is worth the trouble by its self."

"Nyla, I think its tim…" Then a hard contraction caught her breath and they heard loud strong cry come from the catch basin under the chair.

Nyla moved Taryn's gown, retrieved the red-faced boy, wrapped him in a blanket and cut the cord. Moth, who had been talking to Gen at the other end of the hall, came running.

"Well, Poppa would you like to give your son his first bath." Nyla asked and handed him his son.

"Ben, this is your father Kotn Moth."

**oOo**

The Official Pyotrians Birth Registrar came to the Moth-Kenoba apartment to register the birth of the new child. "Handsome son you have Mrs., is it Moth or Kenoba?" The very efficient lady with elaborately white braided hair asked.

"On his planet the wife and child has the father's name, on my planet the mother and child keep the mother's name, only the I is changed to an A when she marries. We have chosen to go with both. I am Sage Taryn Moth Kenoba and our son will be called. Ben Moth Kenobi, since he is unmarried. My husband chose to keep his name he is Jedi Master Kotn Moth."

"Ben Moth Kenobi born the third evening hour on the first day of Myra in the first year of the new Monarchy. He was delivered by whom." The registrar asked without looking up from her paperwork.

Taryn paused for a second then said. "Quina Nya Jinnel."

"Quina Nya Jinnel" She said then realized who that was. "Quina Nya Jinnel is the Queen of Pyotr. Your son was delivered by the Queen?" The very shocked registrar asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Taryn asked.

"No! No problem!" She said nervously.

**oOo**

Taryn woke up for the middle of the night feeding and saw a shadow standing by the window slowly rocking the infant from side to side and singing a song she had never heard before.

"Sleep little Jedi, dream of the stars

of great adventures on planet so far,

Sleep little Jedi float on a river of stars

watch the …

"Who says he's going to be a Jedi, My Dear?" Taryn asked.

"I suspected that was going to be a problem." Moth whispered.

**oOo**

Nyla was in the middle of along and arduous trade meeting. The new trade commission and the former trade federation that had been set up by the political system was fighting for control. It was all she could do to keep the two sides from coming to blows in the Throne room. Some in the former trade federation hoped to use the Queen's condition to slip some of their agenda past her. She would have delayed the meeting or asked Delī to preside over it if the possibility of civil war hadn't seemed imminent. Delī and Taryn stayed close by and rushed to her during every break, which were coming more often.

Finally, Taryn put her foot down. "Your majesty, if you don't want to have this baby right here, in front of all these people, you had better adjourn for the day." Taryn said sternly.

Nyla finally acquiesced. "Lady and Gentlemen may I have your attention. I have decided to adjourn for the day. I will have a decision for you tomorrow on this matter." Then softly to Gen. "Could I have your arm?" She took his arm and slowly but regally walked out of the Throne room. As soon as the door closed behind them and no one was able to see them except her friends she buckled and Gen scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their suite. Delī ordered. "Sit her here on the side of the bed."

"Now, out with you." Taryn ordered and shooed him out the door under protest.

Moth and Yoda met him at the door. "Don't be offended no matter what planet you are on the women always shoo the husbands out when its time for the baby to be born. I think they want to keep some of their mystery. Taryn even threw me out and I'm a healer." Moth consoled the nervous father.

"I just wanted to help, to be with her." Gen said pitifully.

"Better than Wookie women, to kill their husband in process, they have been known." Yoda informed them.

Both men looked at Yoda in disbelief.

**oOo**

Yoda's contraption had been moved to the Queen's suite since they had left that morning. Nyla had heard Yoda playing his flute that morning and had suspected her time was near. Delī and Taryn helped her out of the oppressive robes and into a simple shift gown. "You should have been in here hours ago not being in there with those pompous idiots. They knew you were in labor and they just keep on fighting. How insensitive can they get! I wanted to do that hand wave thing Yoda does. Can he teach me that?" Delī fumed.

Taryn gave her a dose of the concoction to assist in contraction. "Here take this it will help." They watched as it eased her discomfort, somewhat.

Juri decided seeing her former Master deliver a baby was too much for her to bear, so she said. "I will go out to deliver a progress report to the men." She decided her place was with the Jedi in the hall and former Jedi rather than inside with the women.

Delī and Taryn assisted her onto the birthing chair and saw that she was eased by the support it gave_. / Sachi, It's time, you can come out now. Moma's ready. / _ Nyla told her daughter then smiled.

Delī heard a cry and looked in the catch basin. "Hey, I like this chair." She wrapped the little girl in a blanket and cut the cord. "Hello, Sachi, I'm your Aunt Delila. We are going to be good friends."

After Nyla was comfortable back in bed, Taryn stepped out in the hall and told Gen it was time to meet his daughter. He came in and saw Nyla holding their child in a fluffy pink blanket singing softly. "Sleep little Jedi and dream of the stars…"

"I don't think she will be able to go to the Temple and be a Jedi." Gen said.

"I know I just wanted her to appreciate the Jedi as much as I do." Nyla said.

**oOo**

**Her Royal Highness, Queen Quina Nya Jinnel **

**And**

**_His Royal Highness Tra Gon Jinnel_**

_are proud to announce the birth of their daughter_

_ **Sachi Rea Jinnel** _

_in the second hour of the afternoon on the thirtieth day of Myra_

_in the first year of the new monarchy._

**oOo**

The Next morning the members of the trade federation showed up in the Throne room to push their agenda. Councilman Hamhel whispered his assistant. "The Queen will not be able to come because she had just delivered her first child and we will win the new contract by default. That is why I pushed so hard for the decrease in wages for the dock workers to delay the proceeding until today and the default deadline."

Just then to everyone's surprise Nyla showed up in the Throne room in her finest robes looking most regal and made the announcement she had promised concerning the Trade Commission. "Today is the dead line for the Trade Commission to complete its contract to take over the negotiations for the planets distribution of goods and services. The dock workers will receive their wage increase and the former Trade Federation will become null and void as of today, all authority is to be transferred to the Trade Commission. This is a valid change in power and as such will be honored by all businesses of Pyotr. I know some of the Trade Federation will be unhappy at this decision because it will affect them financially but they have prospered in the past to the detriment of there fellow man and I will not support one group prospering at the expense of everyone else. There was an effort yesterday to hold off this decision by unscrupulous ones knowing my condition and trying to use it to their advantage. Now if there is no further pressing matters I will adjourn to spend time with my new daughter."

"She wasn't fooled by your tricks to delay the contract and allow you to remain in power." The Head of the New Trade Commission told the former Head of the Trade Federation.

"This isn't the end of this. I will be back and we will see who gets the last word." Councilman Hamhel said not in a position to act so he retired to fight another day.

**oOo**

"Delila and Taryn, we need to set up a schedule to watch the infants and Drew. Taryn, I know it's a lot to ask but could you feed Sachi while I'm busy in Royal matters? I will try to keep it to a minimum but sometimes things don't cooperate. There is also a concern that some one would try to harm her so I would like a Jedi on guard in the nursery." Nyla tried to organize the nursery schedule.

Taryn realized that having a second child in the nursery was also a protection for Sachi but a danger to Ben. She knew trusted the support system they were setting up and she realized they wouldn't let anything happen to either child. Juri liked the garden outside the Royal suites and usually stayed there unless call away for an assignment. They were also learning that Taryn and Delila were more Force sensitive than anyone had suspected, being a twin of a Jedi or the wife of a Jedi had advantages. Their natural bonds brought access to the Force that most non-trained people didn't have.

**oOo**

In the coming months Yoda and Juri went to the Temple to receive their Padawans. "Master Poof, Yoda and I have been thinking about the Padawans we would like to choose and we have come up with a choice, we would like your permission."

"You may choose whom ever you like, what is the problem?" Master Poof asked.

"Young they are but solve many problems, this would." Yoda added.

"Ahh, you want the twins, this means you would have to work together for a long period of time; unless you can figure out a way to wean them away from each other. As you know we tried that and haven't been successful at all." Master Poof warned.

"This way the boys would be together enough to make them happy yet they would have separate Masters. Even though they are a little young to be a Padawan they needed the harder work to keep them out of trouble." Juri verified they had thought this out thoroughly.

"This particular problem at least partially off their hands, happy that should make the Council." Yoda smoothed Poof's ego.

"I like the idea of you and Juri teaching them. I had come to respect you, Juri. The two of you work well together, I had watched you spar often. Yoda, you have always had a good relationship with the boys and can handle the tricks they could pull. I think this will be a good arrangement for all including the Council." Master Poof smiled a rare smile for him.

**oOo**

Even at their young age they towered over Yoda, being almost five feet tall but Juri was closer to six feet could still look down at them. "Boys, like to be mine and Juri's Padawans, would you." Yoda asked.

"Yes! But aren't we still to young?" They said in unison. "Not that we are complaining."

"Yes but Master Poof has graciously allowed us to take you early." Juri added them.

"Will we be together?" They said in their usual twin speak.

"Yes, same assignment Juri and I have for now." Yoda answered.

"That doesn't mean we will always have the same assignment in the future though." Juri added.

"Who gets Yoda and who gets Juri?" They asked.

"Matter does it, you will swap up anyway, will you not? Huh?" Yoda looked at them knowingly.

The boys smiled mischievously and nodded.

"Do you know which of you is which?" Juri asked.

The boys looked at each other and then shook their heads. "Does it matter?"

"From now on TJ, you are and JT, you are." Yoda commanded. "Both names for both boys. TJ Yoda's Padawan, JT Juri's Padawan you are. Know we do you will switch, work with both of you we will, No tricks or Yoda will start doing tricks, unhappy you will be."

"Yes, Master." They said in unison.

"Now go get your things and come with us." Juri ordered. Then when the boys were out of hearing distances. "Tricks?"

"Not know what kind of tricks, Yoda knows. Worried they will be." Yoda told her.

_'Worried I would be.'_ Juri thought imitating Yoda.

**oOo**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I promise no more childbirth.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

**oOo**

"She is such a little princess, even without the title." Gen said watching is little girl playing in her cradle.

"Not like her Mother, you can say it, I know. You would think Delila was her Mother instead of me."

"She still has your strength of will though." Tra Gon added.

Nya said smiling at the giggling and bouncing baby. "Yes, you know we are talking about you."

**oOo**

Nya was in the middle of another long difficult meeting, ironing out another problem left over from the change in government. The arguments were starting to run together when she heard a loud scream through the Force. There were no words just a scream, a familiar 'voice'. _'Sachi'_ She thought. "Excuse me Gentlemen I have an urgent mat… ter …" Quina Nya interrupted the speaker in the middle of his thought, grabbed her skirt up and ran out, yanking the door open for herself and leaving everyone sitting open mouth in surprise at her unQueenly exit.

Yoda met her in the hall and had to run to keep up. "All right, she…"

"Yoda, not now!" Nya was in Panic Mother Mode and nothing but the sight of her child was going to settle her nerves. Nya yanked the door to the Royal Nursery open and ran in to see Taryn holding Sachi and trying to soothe her.

"Ma…sob…Ma!" Sachi reached for Nya as soon as she saw her.

"What happened?" Nya commanded. "It's all right, Mama's here."

"She tried to pull up and lost her footing, she wasn't hurt just startled then she got hysterical. I don't know what happened." Taryn explained not knowing if she was in trouble or not.

"Not hurt, just realized Mother was scared, scared her." Yoda said.

"How would she know I was upset?" Nya asked.

"Mother, daughter bond strong, learns to use Force like learning to speak, she is." Yoda explained.

The door opened and Tra Gon came in. "What happened?"

"She called out to me through the Force when she fell, then realized I was upset that she was upset and it scared her. Yoda says she is learning to use the Force from us just like she is learning to speak." Nya explained.

"Come to Daddy, let's let Mama calm down. You scared Mama and Mama scared you but both of you are safe. Let's go see what Ben is doing." Gen took her over to where Ben was sitting on the pallet on the floor, watching all the commotion and said. "Hi! Ben, Did you see these girls get upset? What you got? A toy equine, let's go riding. Da dum, da dum, da dum."

"That explains some of the things about Ben. He doesn't cry at night, I just wake up and know he needs me." Taryn included.

"I wonder what the Council will think about these Jedi babies?" Nya asked.

"Given up on controlling this court, they have, I suspect." Yoda said.

**oOo**

Delila was leaving on a Royal tour visiting the new schools and infirmaries around Pyotr, Andrew and Drew were accompanying her. Yoda and Juri were busy visiting the Temple on Coruscant with their Padawans training. Moth was overseeing security for the Queen and Taryn was in charge of the nursery. She was unusually tired because of the Banquet the night before commemorating Quina Nya's second year in power so she got the children down for their afternoon naps and sat down to rest for a few minutes and nodded off herself.

Ben woke up and saw Moma was asleep and decided to let her sleep while he went into the other room to play with his blocks. In climbing over the rail of the bed he made a noise and woke up Sachi, who wanted to go too, so Ben showed her how to climb over the railing and waited for her. In the other room, they saw Taryn had put up the blocks and had been in the process of bringing their playpen in since it looked like rain.

They toddled out onto the balcony and watched the excitement of the workers in the gardens below preparing for the approaching storm. Sachi noticed her parent's balcony door was open and thought, _'Go see Mama,'_ so she went in and Ben followed. A gentle breeze eased the doors closed and the quiet and calm eased Taryn into a deeper sleep.

The wandering toddlers looked for Nya and Tra Gon but no one was there except the Royal Maid who had just finished cleaning the suite and was having to make several trips to get all her cleaning supplies and laundry, so she propping the door opens between trips. They heard someone that sounded like Moth, "Dadi," Ben said as they went down the hall to find him. Like most palaces one hall leads into another, then another until you can almost meet yourself coming. Before long the wall coverings were not as fancy, the floor coverings were more worn and the halls were darker. Up ahead someone opened a door and started carrying in baskets of fruit; the cook was scolding the farmer for the quality of his produce and didn't see the little mice passing out.

This was a completely different style of courtyard much more utilitarian than the one outside the Queen's suite. There was a large area for suppliers to deliver their wares and few benches for the staff to rest up after a long day before heading home. Sachi saw the fresh flower in the picking garden and some of the flowers her mother liked and thought. _'I pi'k f'or fa Mama.' _But the ones she liked were in a wire-fenced area so they had to walk along the fence to the gate. Ben took a stick and flipped the latch to open the gate and they went in and started trying to find the flowers they had seen form the outside. Sachi had just picked her flower when it started to rain; she didn't like the rain so Ben pointed to the potting shed. It was an open-air storage area, a roof on poles, so they found a bag of bulbs to sit on while they watched the rain.

As the produce man was leaving someone came out and stopped him and insisted he come back in the cookery. There was a lot of yelling and the man's boxes and bins were inspected by some of the guards the children had seen watching Sachi's Mama work. Finally he left still upset, but so were the guards. More guards came running up, finishing putting on their outfits and were given orders and rushed off in different directions. By the time it stopped raining everyone was so upset the toddlers decided it was safer to stay where they were until thing calmed down.

It had started to get dark and the way back to the gate became more confusing the longer they walked, they finally found a gate but it didn't look like the one they came in but at least it lead somewhere besides around and around the flowers. Ben noticed a light coming from the open door of the house belonging to the grounds keeper; out of it came the smell of warm bread and country stew. Both toddlers' stomachs growled, reminding them that they had missed their afternoon snack and it was time for dinner and a bath with bedtime soon to follow.

Ben and Sachi walked over to the door and peeked in and saw an old woman half blind and deaf, unable to walk very far. She had been pressed into watching the oven while everyone else went looking for something but her hearing hadn't allowed her to pick up for what. She turned when she saw the shadows thinking it was an animal trying to sneak a meal and was ready to show it out when she saw the two children. "Well, I 'ave sum' comp'ny, cume on in makes yo'r se'f at home."

She noticed them smelling the cooking and asked. "Hun…gry r ya". The smiles at the mention of food confirmed her suspicions.

She set them up on the bench in front of the table. "He'vy li'l fel'ows 'rn't ya." And set two bowels and two pieces of bread in front of them. They cleaned the bowels and started to yawn so she showed them where her cot was next to the oven so it was always warm on her sore bones. " 'ere ya go." Both curled up and went to sleep as soon as their heads hit the cot.

The next thing they knew a tall big built man was yelling at the cook and a young boy was running out the door. The guards came running in upset and yelling at everyone so they decided it was better to pretend they were still asleep. Moth and Gen came running in and scooped their children up, checking them over, then listened to the guard and the cook explaining something excitedly, all the time pointing at the old lady. The toddlers decided to play dumb until everything calmed down again. Then the Mama's came running in and took them from their Daddy's and started the whole process of inspection all over again, then the explanations and the old lady was starting to cry.

"Down!" Ben said and squirmed out of his mother's arms and ran to the old lady, hugged her leg and said as sternly as a toddler can. "S'op… he'p Sati… he'p Bem."

Sachi was to confused to say anything but shook her head vigorously.

Tra Gon said. "I'm sure the little ones are right, she didn't come into the palace and take the children. They wandered out and found their way here and she just took them in not knowing who they were and what was going on so you are not in trouble." He said patting the old lady on the back gently since he was afraid it would hurt her from the looks of her back. "I would like to thank you for being so kind to our children and even give you a reward. Let's see is there anything you need?" The relieved father asked.

"H'rd ab't ta bl'nk'ts on ta b'ds in ta p'lce." She said almost too nervous to speak. "Me ol' b'n's ud luv 'ne."

Nya and Tra Gon looked at each other and agreed she should have a whole bed and covering. "I will make sure it is delivered here **tonight**. Now we have some tired children and Mothers and should return them to their rooms."

As everyone started to collect the children and leave Ben turned and said. "Cume." To the little old lady and Sachi nodded vigorously in agreement.

Tra Gon laughed and said. "Looks like we have a new addition to the family. Would you like to come and live at the palace with the children?"

"I… yes… I w'd." She stuttered.

"Come we will set you up a room off the nursery, a very warm room with a big fluffy blanket because of your kindness to our children." _'It appears this family is going to be bad about picking up pathetic lifeforms.' _Gen thought.

**oOo**

"Master Moth, good to see you again." The boys said in unison as usual.

"Hello, boys how do you like being Padawans?" Moth asked.

Both boys looked at Yoda and said. "We love being Padawans, we love our new names and we aren't playing tricks any more."

"You aren't, what changed?" Moth asked puzzled.

"Yoda said my name is (one said TJ and the other said JT) and we have to stay with that or he will play tricks on us and we don't want to make him mad." They announced and watched Yoda and Juri.

"I see what you mean, as big as he is I would be concerned about making him mad to." Moth said smiling. "Why don't you go and get your things put away while I talk to Yoda and Juri for a minute."

"Yes Sir." They ran off in the direction of their new rooms with the attendant assigned to assist the Jedi in all Non-Jedi matters.

"Well, that was a change what did you threaten them with?" Moth asked.

"Imagination worse than actual threats, it is. Think of many things could do, uncertainty worse than knowledge." Yoda explained.

"I wouldn't want to have him using mind tricks on me." Juri said shuttering.

Moth and Yoda shared a glance; each knowing Yoda **had** used mind tricks on her on Rampa.

**oOo**

"Master Moth, What are we going to do? It seems we have a new situation here, most Jedi do not have children and most Force sensitive children, do not have Jedi trained parents to imitate. I know sending Sachi to the Temple is out of the question and I get the feeling Taryn is not anxious to sent Ben yet they need some structure in their usage of the Force. Do you have any ideas?" Tra Gon asked Moth.

"We could set up our own Jedi training facility and start a new order where Jedi can get married and raise their own families." Moth sat up in bed and gasped. _'What a dream!'_

**oOo**

Nya and Tra Gon had set up a sparring room at the Palace and an attached library for the Jedi and they sometimes slipped in to spar themselves. Yoda noticed he had a royal audience as he sparred with TJ. "Helpful in training our Padawans, this is." Yoda told Nya and Tra Gon.

"I'm glad, I want to make this as easy as possible for you and your Padawans, to show you how much we appreciate all you have done for us." Tra Gon said.

"Noticed not wearing royal robes, sparring are you today?" Yoda asked.

"If you wouldn't mind?" Nya asked showing respect for Yoda's position as Master to his Padawan.

"Come sit boys, Royal demonstration of techniques, we will have. His Royal Highness Tra Gon uses Form IV Acrobatics, while Her Royal Highness Queen Nya prefers Form III Defensive yet very effective in Offensive when time comes." Yoda said as they picked up the training sabers, ignited them and saluted each other, then started.

"Notice his twirl, comes down gently, flowing into next move. Oops, she got him, strength of Form III, she just showed. Remember that when using Form IV, or fried you will be. Notice how her body, she guards with lightsaber. Waits for moment of inattention then. _(burr)_ Next most important lesson-- Never beat your wife sparring, especially if Queen wife is."

Tra Gon stopped and fanned the spot that had just been burred and bowed to the audience. "Wise man your Master is, always listen to him." Tra Gon imitated Yoda's speech. "Now, I think I will take my lovely wife for a walk in the garden it's safer there. Gentlemen and Lady if you will excuse us?" Tra Gon took his wife's hand and headed for the door.

"I wonder if someday our children will come here to spar and learn about the Jedi ways." Nya asked her husband as the door closed behind them.

"You aren't thinking about setting up our own Temple and Jedi order are you?" Tra Gon asked half joking.

"The Council would never allow that. Would they?… No." Nya concluded.

**oOo**

Master Poof called Nya on the holo-link and asked. "Since the problems on Pyotr have settled the Council would like to request to be able to borrow Yoda and Juri for a couple of missions. The Council has become aware of a problem in the outer rim and the twins special bond would be of value on the mission. The ruler of a planet had made a peace treaty with a neighboring system a bride for his son and a marriage to bridge the feud between the systems. The only problem was some think it is a betrayal of their lost loved ones to allow their enemies blood to mingle with their rulers and are going to try to stop the marriage. Juri and JT are to travel with the Bride and Yoda and TJ are to accompany the groom to the neutral site. This way the two groups will know what was going on with the other group at all times, it could prevent a misunderstanding."

"I would be glad to allow them to go on this mission, as you said the governmental problems have settled down these last few months and I really can't see having them escort me back and forth to the Throne room as a vital mission.'" Nya said. "The boys need some practical Jedi experience."

**oOo**

Yoda and TJ arrived at the Paquito star system and picked up the bridegroom and started toward the Mon Calamari system which had agreed to host the wedding. Juri and JT had picked up the bride in the nearby Pascal star system and were on their way. Pazia was a lovely young girl, with long black hair, black eyes, and her skin was the color of fresh milk. She could be rather headstrong and was not at all certain about her father's decision to marry **her** off in an attempt to end a war. She had seen what the Paquito soldiers had done to some of the people of her planet when she was young and this sounded to far-fetched to work to her. The hope of peace had convinced her to try. She had seen a holo-image of Palo and thought he was fairly handsome for a Paquitoan, they were shorter than her people and all had red hair and green eyes very disconcerting when you were accustom to black eyes.

Palo was also concerned he had heard of the Pascal women and the way they use their feminine wiles on men and set traps and poison them. So he was concerned for his safety. Then Jedi they sent to guard him was a tiny little green thing, he was accustom to differing species but this thing was different from anything he had ever seen before. "What are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Mind I do not. A great Jedi Knight, Yoda is." Yoda answered.

_'I guess he misunderstood my question.'_ Palo thought. "How did you get this assignment?" Palo asked making conversation.

"Pulled from guarding the Queen of Pyotr to protect you, we were. Perfect for assignment we were considered." Yoda said as he punched in the coordinates for Mon Calamari. "Safe you are and your bride."

"Who is going to protect me from my bride?" Palo asked. "This could very easily be a trap to kill the next in line to the throne of Paquito. I hear the Pascal women are…"

"In times of war, rumors always make enemy much meaner than really are. Now Wookie brides, that's mean." Yoda stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know they aren't on their ship plotting against me right now?" Palo asked.

Yoda looked at TJ and said. "His twin is on other ship, bond they have always know what other one is doing or hearing. Ask him." Yoda explained.

"You know what your brother is doing right now, what he is seeing and hearing right now?" Palo asked.

"Yes, sir, he is listening to Lady Pazia asking Master Juri if she thinks the rumors about Paquito men are true. Are they really as mean as she has heard?" TJ answered.

"What does she look like?" Palo asked.

"She is tall, taller than you, slim, she has black hair braided up on her head with pearls intertwined in the braids. She had black eyes like the stones on your staff; her skin is pale but not like a sick persons but more a flower. Her voice is soft easy to listen to." TJ opened his eyes and realized everyone was dead still listening to him in amazement.

"Does she know that we know what she is saying?" Palo asked feeling guilty for spying on her.

"No, not yet. Would you like me to ask her anything for you?" TJ asked.

"Yes, explain that well you know and ask her what she thinks about this marriage arrangement?" Palo asked.

TJ sat still for a few minutes while JT explained the situation and allowed the shocked bride to answer. "She said. 'I hope it brings peace to our peoples. There has been enough loss of life on both sides. I hope we can bridge the gap and show both sides the truth about the other.' She also asked JT what you looked like." TJ added.

Palo straightened up in his seat and asked. "What did he say about my looks?

"That you were shorter than her and you have red curly hair, freckles and dark green eyes, the color of the broach she wears. Your voice is deep but pleasant and you have a kind face." TJ answered.

"This is rather disconcerting knowing she is being told about me from a stranger." Palo said more to himself than those around him.

"She feels the same way." TJ told him.

"Does she resent being asked to marry a stranger?" Palo asked.

"She said. 'No. She actually suggested it to her grandfather as a small child for her aunt and your uncle. They finally agreed to try it but now as an adult she sees the complications she missed then'." TJ explained.

"I am glad she isn't resentful. Marriage is difficult enough even if the people are from similar backgrounds and go into it willingly." Palo confided.

_'This could get mushy real quick.'_ TJ thought and JT of course agreed.

The new couple sent messages back and forth for hours until the boys started yawning and begged off for the night.

**oOo**

The arrival at Mon Calamari was complicated and the delegates were transported to different compounds until the final details were ironed out. Some of the peoples of the two star systems had come to protest and had refused to return home if this wedding went ahead.

"Problem we are going to have, tell Juri." Yoda said. "Bad feeling, I have."

**oOo**

**

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews as a nervous author they feed my muse and settle my nerves.**

**Welcome new readers and old. Hope you like my little world.**

**Lea-El**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Palo was shown to his room and could hear some of the protesters from the window, he could hardly believe his people could be so unreasoning. He was trying to save their sons and daughters from the same fate as their fathers and grandfathers and even some of their grandmothers. He was scheduled to make a speech on the local holo-link later that night and it was weighing heavily on him. What he said could calm or inflame the protesters. As he watched the crowd he felt a gentle thud on the balcony railing and saw his protector standing on the rail looking down at the crowd. "I guess this means your are not scared of heights? Of course not after some of the things I have heard the Jedi can do, you wouldn't be." 

Yoda turned and smiled at him in agreement. "When blood is spilled thinking stops, my Master always said. Spilled in this conflict, much blood has been. Very little thinking is being done. Wake them to reality of war, you will have to."

"Thank you, I think I have an idea." Palo ran inside started calling up information on the computer link to the Paquito database. He sat mumbling and practicing the rest of the day feverishly trying to come up with the right words and thoughts to avert more bloodshed and unthinking actions.

That night in his finest outfit he prepared to go to the studio where the holo- transmission was going to be transmitted, it had been decided that a live audience was too dangerous because of the tempers flaring. As they prepared to land, they were given an all-clear message that the area was safe but Yoda seemed concerned. Upon exiting the commuter ship at the news studio they saw a group of men come rushing out of the shadows.

Yoda called out through the Force. _/ TJ guard Palo. /_

Yoda and TJ ignited their lightsabers and the burr of blue and green erupted. Yoda bounced flipped and removed the end off the blaster in the hand of the leader then bounced, swooped and did the same from two others. TJ batted the bolts aimed at Palo and pushed his hand down so he could not fire at the attackers himself. "Yoda's orders! **We** are to handle this not you." In the process of stopping Palo from shooting at the attackers a bolt got through and hit TJ in the side, a glancing blow but painful enough to cause JT to scream three blocks away.

Juri grabbed JT by the front of his tunic and robe and forcible kept him from running to his brother's aid. "We **have** to guard Pazia. This is why family connections are forbidden for Jedi! Either you learn to deal with your emotions **this minute** of you will never be a Jedi Knight. Yoda and TJ can take care of themselves, trust them. Now stand over by Pazia while I check the doors and windows for intruders."

JT walked over to Pazia's side and lit his lightsaber, the blue glow bounced of his face and Juri could see he wasn't happy but she knew he was aware of exactly what was going on with the others. The fact that there wasn't any further pain told her it was only a single blow yet he kept rubbing his side and wincing.

Yoda held off the crowd while TJ got Palo into the news studio then they slammed the door shut and locked it. "All right, are you?" Yoda asked TJ.

"Is Pazia all right?" Palo asked concerned about an attack on her might end his mission for good.

"Yes, she is safe. JT and Juri are checking the doors and windows for intruders but so far no one."

"Those men were using Pascal weapons and wearing Pascal clothing but they were to short for Pascalies. They had to be my people trying to blame the Pascalies for my death and keep this war going. This is so stupid." Palo said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Stupid, all war is." Yoda told him bluntly.

"I have to give my speech now, to show everyone I am still alive and tell them of this scheme." Then to the studio attendants he said. "Show me to the holo-imaging station. The attendant took him up a flight of stairs and down a long hall to a small room secluded and set up for this occasion. "Stand here and look this way, at the dot on the wall and the line of sight will be correct. When you are ready nod and we will commence the holo-recording. A blue light will shine while you are being scanned, start when you are ready.

Palo walked over to the spot, collected his thoughts and motioned to start. Bathed in the blue of the holo scan beam he started.

"Peoples of Paquito and Pascal, tonight is a turning point in our two star systems history. Later tonight our two planetary systems will become one just as Lady Pazia and I will become one in marriage. Earlier tonight a group of men dress as Pascalies, excuse me, as Pascalians tried to stop this broadcast. It was evident they were not Pascalians but Paquitoians hoping to stop this marriage and peace treaty from going through. I was recently told by wise man that when blood is spilled the thinking process stops. As a result very little thinking was being done by the protesters."

"I have in my hand three lists of names with two groups of ten names on each list. The first list has the ten names of the first casualties from both sides of this conflict. The second list has the last ten names of casualties from the recent battle at Mampolo from both sides. There were many names between these two lists on both sides of the conflict. My worst fear is that the names of this list the last ten babies born on Pascal and Paquito will one day join their ancestors on these lists. Mistakes were made on both sides of this conflict, there are grieving mothers, wives and children are on both planets. Let the blood spilled on these battlefields pay for the mistakes of the participants of these battles. Allow the names of this list to grow up in two worlds that are at peace. Allow Lady Pazia's and my children to bridge the gap between these two worlds. All we have to lose is the names on this list the last ten babies born on both planets. Thank you for listening."

Palo came out of the holo-imaging room visible drained and asked. "How did I do?"

"Sounds like, work it might." Yoda told him. "Wise man, I am, huh?"

Palo grinned and said. "You saved me and may have saved my people many years of more conflict that's wise to me."

Yoda and TJ escorted Palo to the Grand Mon Calamari Hall where the wedding was to be held and was told by the twins Lady Pazia was safely there also. The procession was short because of the security issues and the wedding was more modest than other Heads-of-State wedding but the bride and groom were adorned out in their finest. She looked lovely in a flowing silk gown of pale blue silk, with dark green and dark blue embossed swirls on the train. Her necklace and headdress was silver with emeralds encrusted in it to match the swirls in her train, her coal hair was braided through the headpiece and flowed down her back.

Palo was dressed in a dark blue leggings and a rust colored jacket embossed with black, blue and green stones his red hair had been cut short and curled profusely. He carried the traditional staff of Paquito; a meter long carved red wood cane with an onyx stone the size of a chicken's egg in the handle and green stones radiating down the sides of the staff. At the end of the ceremony he presented his new bride with a black and green marriage necklace combining the colors of the two peoples eyes as they hoped to combine the two peoples.

The bride and groom spent their honeymoon at a secret resort and were happy to hear that most of the people had accepted the speech and the marriage. Some chose to carry out their threat and not return to their home planet, this only help the peace process along though.

**oOo**

Yoda and Juri concluded their mission with the return of the wedding party to Paquito and returned to Coruscant to make their report to the Council. "Finished assignment to Pascal and Paquito, safely married and at home in Paquito to start marriage, the couple are. Dangers of marriage, even Jedi can not protect ones from." Yoda told the Council.

"And the twins? I was told one of them was injured. How did the other one handle his brothers endangerment?" Master Poof asked.

"JT was concerned but as a Jedi he remained at his post guarding Lady Pazia. I was proud of him for his ability to set aside his personal concerns and even his personal pain (since he felt his brothers injuries as if they were his own) and handled his assignment. I would feel comfortable taking them into battle at any time." Juri answered since she was the Master of the twin in question.

The Twins listened to the Councils questioning of them and both rubbed their sides when the mention of _their injuries. _They stood tall as they heard their Masters praising them to the Council and realized that everyone had been trying to separate them all those years because of this every situation.

"Do you boys think you will be able to handle your selves as Jedi in the future now that you have tasted the problems of having the other in danger and even injury." Master Loren asked the boys.

"Yes, Masters. We have experienced one of us being injured on assignment and with the help of Master Yoda and Master Juri have learned how to remain at our post during this, and we are sure, any future trials." The boys said in their usual unison twin speech.

"A good job your Masters have done with your training. We look forward to sending you on further missions. You may be dismissed. Master Yoda and Master Juri would you remain behind we have some question about a different matter to discuss with you."

The Council waited until the Padawans had left them Master Poof asked Yoda and Juri. "You were on Rampa during the industrial accident there. We have been told that the situation has become grave and if something isn't done soon there could be an even worse disaster. Is there anything you can tell us about the planet and its peoples?"

"Obstinate leaders were, more concerned with profits than workers' safety, they were." Yoda said. "Confusing, they were."

"Yes, Master Yoda is right. They even had the Jedi escorted to their ships and ordered off the planet in one hour. I do not think they will listen to an ordinary Jedi delegation. It will have to be some one powerful to get them to reason." Juri added.

"Just as I thought, I will have to go myself." Master Poof informed the other Council members.

"But Master Poof the danger is said to be great." Master Freene warned him.

"Then how could I ask anyone else to go in my place. No, I will go and we will see if they will disregard the Head of the Jedi Council." Master Poof announced.

"Yoda will you accompany me to my ship, I have some things to discuss with you while we walk." Master Poof asked.

As they left the Council Chamber and headed for Master Poof's ship, he said. "I have discussed your request with the Council for you to be able to take a sabbatical once you have been appointed Master. They have approved it and have placed a note in your file for future members of the Council and I have also placed a note in your file, that you are my most trusted Jedi friend. A hundred years? That brings up many questions about your species but I …we have agreed to respect your privacy. We are at a loss as to what you hope to learn about the Force that you don't already know."

"Master Poof, time before I will be leaving, there is. Why now are we discussing this?" Yoda asked puzzled.

"As you know this is a dangerous mission and there is always the possibility I will not come back. I just wanted to tell you now that you were right. You have become a great Jedi Knight and one day, I am sure you will be the Head of the Jedi Council. You will be a great leader of the Jedi order and I am proud to have been there to see you start on your path. Take care of the future for us. If I come back safe fine but I just had to tell you this, just in case."

"Happy to learn under your tutelage, I have been. Great example you have given me to follow." Yoda said feeling as Poof did this would be the last time he would see his friend.

**oOo**

**

* * *

AN: SURPRISE! I DIDN'T THINK I WAS GOING TO HAVE A POST FOR TODAY BUT MY MUSE WOKE UP THIS MORNING.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Poof set the nav-computer and sat back to meditate on the mission to come as he closed his eyes he saw a vision of a planet populated by thousands of Yodas. A planet covered by lace bridges and huge trees with houses carved into the knees of the roots and a beautiful lakes teaming with silver and gold fish, meadows blooming with fragrant white flowers and then the night scene of billions of lighten bugs twinkling in a planetary light show. Flutes and singing filled the air as if everyone planet wide was in harmony and the name Dagobah was announced.

_/ I see why you are so protective of your home. Dagobah is beautiful. Thank you for this honor. /_ Master Poof sent back through the Force.

**oOo**

Freene stepped out from the shadows as Yoda was turning to go back to his ship. "He knows this is going to be a one way mission, doesn't he?"

"Yes, why go alone, he has? Knows the loss of the head of the Jedi Council bring more results than deaths of thousands of workers, it will. Hopes to save millions later, his death will." Yoda sighed. "Great to Jedi Council his loss, will be."

"Are you staying long on Coruscant?" Freene asked.

"No, back to Pyotr for short time, we are going, then we have to come back for the memorial."

**oOo**

Moth met the Cruiser bringing Yoda and Juri back to Pyotr, a little puzzled by Yoda's changed disposition. "Yoda, what is the problem, you look like you lost your best friend?"

"Soon true, that will be?" Yoda answered.

"Something going on here I should know about?" Moth asked concerned.

"No, On mission, Master Poof is going, dangerous mission, allow others to go along, he would not, so dangerous, it is. Back to Rampa to try to arrange safety regulations, he is going." Yoda sighed.

"That's a death sentence!" Moth declared.

"Yes, well he knows that." Yoda sighed. "Hopes changes, his death will bring." Yoda lamented.

"Are you sure it will turn out that way, that he will die?" Moth asked.

"No, emotions cloud the future, feels it to he does too." Yoda moaned. "Talk him out of it, I could not."

"You have a problem with death don't you?" Moth asked.

"Yes. A natural thing comes at end of long life or stupidity, death is to my people."

"Stupidity?" Moth asked.

"Yes. From treetop, Yaren fell." Yoda explained. "Off world, people do mean thing, hurt others, Yoda still can't understand why." Yoda continued.

"The Darkside is a source of great power but it is also the source of great pain. To achieve the power you must also inflict pain on others. For some it is worth it, to the Jedi it isn't. Loss of life is treated very causally by those influenced by the Darkside and many suffer as a result. Master Poof wants to bring balance back on Rampa and is risking his life to do so." Moth explained.

"But loss to friends will be great. Dread to see him go." Yoda moaned.

"Yoda, you are in a terrible position, few if any of your friends will live nine hundred years. You will see many friends return into the Force and since you seam to feel their deaths. You will feel the pain of loss for each one of them…us. You have to train yourself to give up all that you fear to lose or you will not last long outside of Da…ah… your home world." Moth informed his former Padawan.

Later that week he crumpled in pain and moaned at the loss of his friend. _'Gone, he is.'_

The disaster was bad enough that anyone inside the disaster area was instantly killed and the bodies could not be retrievable because of the residual effects. The disaster cause an outcry that brought about changes, though not in time for Rampa. Even though it remained a productive planet industrial wise, it would no longer produce food and clean water for its people, so water had to be shipped in from off world.

The Memorial ceremony for Master Poof on Coruscant attracted Heads of many worlds including Pyotr. Delila acted as the Queen's stand-in while the Jedi and former Jedi attended the ceremony. Taryn chose to remain behind and care for the children to which there was now four. Nyla had produced another daughter, Quianna and Moth and Taryn had produced a son, Moth Kenobi.

**oOo**

Taryn was busy with the infants lately and the older children had been allowed to play out in the garden outside the nursery. The groundskeeper's mother, Lydia had been watching them but it soon became evident she snoozed too often to be entrusted with such precious charges. On sunny days the Twins liked to spar in the garden so they had been enlisted to watch the Princess and Ben, who were almost as inseparable as the twins were. Ben and Sachi liked to watch the Jedi and they absorbed as much as they could of the training they would never be allowed to take. When the adults were occupied they liked to play Jedi training school and took turns being Master Yoda.

One night they both woke up because of a storm outside and decided to sneak down to the Jedi training room. Master Yoda had made them wooden lightsabers to play with so they had brought them to spar with. Ben and Sachi first practiced tumbling as they had seen the twins do, then they practiced their jumps and twirls. "Not sa good, Padawan Sachi, practice you must." Ben imitated Yoda's speech.

Sachi was not pleased with Ben's critiquing of her performance, she had the royal attitude down pat. "I think it's time to train with our lightsabers, don't you Mather Yoda?"

"Yes, with lightsabers, we will train now." Ben said in Yoda speech.

"Now I'll show you who's ta better Yoda!" Sachi said, she was quicker on her feet than Ben, whose arms and legs wouldn't stop growing and let him adjust.

The next morning when Ben came out for breakfast Taryn asked. "Ben, what happened to your arm, there is a bruise on it."

"Oh! That, it's nothin' Sachi and I were playin' Jedi Knights and I lost." Ben said between mouthfuls.

**oOo**

As baby Moth grew it became evident he was Force sensitive and Moth and Taryn wrestled with the decision that he needed to be trained. The thought of not seeing her precious son again was unbearable. She had seen Ben struggle with not being allowed to be trained to use his abilities so she asked him what he thought about Baby Moth being able to use the Force. "Ben have you noticed how baby Moth is learning to use the Force?"

"Yes, he pulled his toy bear to him when it fell out of the playpen the other day and I saw him unlock the door so he could go out in the garden this morning." Ben said, not knowing the fear those words would have on his Mother because the memory of his and Sachi's afternoon outside the palace was all too fresh to her.

"Some people…" Taryn started.

"Daddy and Mather Yoda…" Ben added as if he knew where his Mother was going.

"Yes, and Queen Nya, Tra Gon, Juri and the Twins allthink we need to send him to the Temple for training. I want my children with me not raised by strangers. I wouldn't let them send you for that reason. I guess what I'm asking is, do you wish we had sent you to be trained?" Taryn asked her young son.

"I know I can't go 'cause I'm ta old, seven is way past the age ta go. I wouldn't want to go anyway without Sachi and she can't go cause she is goin' to be Queen after her Mother, you know…dies. I feel kind-a-like I have a special present and I can't use it. I'm not mad cause I didn't get to go but Baby Moth won't have a Sachi to stay for so he might." Ben said much to old for his years.

"Thank you, that is what I needed to know. Now go see what Sachi is doing." Taryn said trying to hide the tears form her son. She realized how much it bothered him not to have gone and didn't want her youngest son to have the same problems so she acquiesced and told Kotn. "I realize we have to train Baby Moth, all I ask is for you to be the one to take him to the Temple. At least I will still have Ben and our baby girl, Wynne. I hated to let him go but I know Yoda, Juri and the twins will be checking in on him from time to time." Taryn said heartbroken.

"It is the right thing for him, I promise." Kotn assured her.

So at two and a half Moth took their son to the Temple. The night before he left she sat and held him while he slept and sang to him hoping to impress her memory on her small son. She tried to memorize every feature of his little face, his big brown eyes and his crocked grin. She locked the smell of his freshly washed blond hair in her heart. She requested that he be trained as a healer if his abilities and preferences made it possible. Kotn assured her that he would know that his parents sent him out of love and not the lack of it.

All to soon the time came and she had just one last moment to hold him then Kotn took his little hand and led him up the ramp of his ship and into the sky they went. Nya came to be with her at the spaceport and walked her back to her quarters. "Will he remember me?" Taryn asked.

"Yes, I had to be taken away from my Mother when I was born so I have no memory of my Mother. Tra Gon and many others I have talked to say they have a warm place in their hearts that they can always go to and the image of their Mother is always there." Nya assured her.

"I think I will go to my room if you don't mind, Your Majesty. I need to be alone with my daughter and Ben." Taryn said softly as they arrived at her rooms. Nya hugged her as they parted and told her. "It is the right thing for little Moth."

"I know but not the right thing for me." Taryn turned before Nya could see her tears and went in to her rooms and rocked her little girl.

**oOo**

Yoda and Juri were spent much time off Pyotr now. Master Loren was now the new head of Council and he liked the Twins and the possibilities their bond presented. There was a disturbance in the Force in the fringe worlds and Yoda was the logical candidate to send since he had been a spice trader in a former occupation. TJ went with him to the Hutt territories to procure an artifact that had been found on a secluded world and the Hutts had stolen to it before the Council could buy it. It was reported to be an ancient Jedi Holocron, one with many secrets about the creation of the Order and the usage of the Force, the Hutts wanted to try to access it for their own financial gain. Only a Jedi could access it but they might find a Force sensitive somewhere that could access it.

Yoda and TJ posed as spice traders from another region trying to arrange trading deal for their stolen goods. They asked for and received permission to meet with the Head of the Hutts on the planet, a rouge named Jodan. He had only recently set up shop on this planet and liked it because of the humid climate not like his cousins on a desert planet called Tatooine. There was a party going on when Yoda arrived and it was still going on two days later when Juri and JT arrived. JT had shaved his beard and cut his hair short and wore a helmet to keep the Twins from looking as much alike as they normally did. It looked very strange but not half as strange as Juri in her off the shoulder almost harem girl look. Juri had arrived at the right time to distract the latest Hutt rouge leader while Yoda and TJ bargain for various things. Only once they were well into the negotiations did they mention the Green Stone in question. Yoda was known for his abilities to use Jedi Mind tricks on many species even on ones that others were not able to deceive. He had managed to 'arranged' for Tarbocca to be paid by another crooked Hutt in the past and the Council hoped he could do the same with the Holocron.

Juri was the right distraction to keep him busy while Yoda acquired the stone and replaced it with an appropriate payment. The plan had almost worked when the wife came in and put an end to the party. Jodan saw that the stone was not in its place and sounded the alarm.

The Jedi party started when the blaster and stun guns came out and the Jedi had a running battle to the door and to their ships. Yoda bounced and twirled between guards trying to do as little damage as possible but get his people out safely. Juri was forced to leave her ship and go with Yoda in the process but they considered it worth it to get the Holocron out of the Hutts hands. Juri spent a week in the fresher after being manhandled by the disgusting rogue slug.

**oOo**

Much to Taryn's displeasure Wynne to started to learn the simple thing of the Force. She had bearly gotten over the loss of her baby boy when it became evident that Wynne would be going to. She loved anything Jedi and was crazy for M'dr Oda as she called him and would cry for him when he left her. She could call out through the Force well before she could talk.

"Not another one, I can't stand loosing another child to this Force of yours."

"I know this is painful and some day maybe things will change and children can stay with their parents but it has proven to be the best way for now." Moth tried to explain to his heartbroken wife.

"I know it's best for her and she will have Little Moth to look out for her at least they will have each other if not us." Taryn said. "I think this is the Force punishing me for marrying a Jedi."

"Would you like to go with me to the Temple to a … then we could go to Verrell for a visit?" Kotn asked.

"Yes, I would but what about Ben?" Taryn asked.

"He has already said he wants to stay with Sachi." Kotn said knowing she would not be pleased.

"If I go, I want to stay, Pyotr has become to painful and on Verrell I can bury myself in my work." Taryn lamented.

"Do you want some company?" Kotn asked.

"No more babies! I can't stand to loose more children." Taryn declared.

"I think I am getting too old for more babies anyway." Kotn said. "I look forward to puttering around the hills looking for flowers with you."

"They will make you give up being a Jedi, won't they?" Taryn asked.

"I was ready to give it up for you a long time ago and I still feel … love you the same as I did then, more come to think of it." Moth said pulling her close.

**oOo**

Moth asked to speak to Nya in private and said. " I am going to take Taryn home to Verrell after we drop Wynne off at the Temple and we are going to stay. Ben wants to stay on Pyotr and be with Sachi if that is permissible to you?" Moth informed his former Padawan and friend.

"I knew she was taking Wynne's Force sensitivity hard, she hasn't gotten over Moth's leaving yet and with Ben not wanting to leave. She has lost all three of her children." Nya said sympathetically.

"I am going to retire and stay with her. It's the least I can do for her with all the pain I … my being a Jedi has caused her. Besides I'm too old to be much of a guard now." Moth said suddenly feeling his years.

"I forget you trained two Padawans before me, you always seamed so strong and… I will miss not seeing you but I will be glad to have Ben stay. I will take good care of him. If he wants to come for a visit I will be happy to make the arrangements." Nya said feeling she was loosing a big part of her life. _'I see a little of what Taryn is feeling.'_

**oOo**

Taryn said a long goodbye to Ben unable to believe she was loosing him too. "I will come and see you, I promise." He said wiping a tear from her eye and she had to leave before she broke down. They left Pyotr then came the third heartbreak of taking her baby girl to the Temple. Little Moth came to the waiting room to see his parents when they arrived. He had grown so and was happy to see them. "I am learnin' so much." He told Taryn. "And I am goin' to be a great Jedi Knight, just like Mather Yoda and I will wa'ch out for Wynne. I know how much you wan'ed me and Wynne to stay wif you but I am glad you let us cume and she will be too." Little Moth said.

Before she was ready they were being escorted back to class and orientation, her babies were all gone. The rest of the trip to Verrell was very quiet Kotn tried to get her to talk but it was useless. The sight of Verrell coming out of the blackness of space and her home, which Lona had cleaned and stocked with all her favorite things helped. Lona also had a medical puzzle for her to start work on and that was the most help. Taryn and Moth both suddenly felt their years and more they had been older than most parents and now they felt it.

Moth had quietly handed his lightsaber over to the Council while Taryn was saying her good-byes to her babies. He had requested that it be given to his children. He had ask about it going to Ben as a keepsake but the Council had suggested little Moth instead. ( They were concerned about how much Ben knew about the Force as it was and didn't want a Jedi want-a-be running around. )

**oOo**

**AN: I loaded the post up without my computer tech, so please forgive any technical glitches I'll have her edit it when she gets back.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**oOo**

As Sachi had grown into a young woman it had become evident that Ben was more brother than possible suitor which was to the liking of the Pyotr officials, his being an 'off worlder'. They brought many prospects to her attention but none could hold a candle to the Jedi image of manhood she had in her head, so the hunt for a consort for the next Queen was on. Yoda had observed a young man on many of his assignment around Pyotr and made an excuse for him to come to the Court to deliver a message to the Queen for him.

Leith was tall with brown curly hair and brown eyes his complexion was light for a man of activity and he looked like a man of activity. He carried himself as if he had a secret and he was strong enough to make sure it was safe. Sachi knew when he came in that he was the man she would marry, now how was she going to let him catch her was the question.

As he finished his report to the Queen she took action. "Are you part of Master Yoda's staff now?" Sachi asked to her Mother's surprise.

"No, My Lady just a one time messenger." Leith answered trying not to look at the Princess any more than he had to, so as not to get flustered.

"Mother, I think he's an impostor. Maybe you should throw him in the dungeon until Master Yoda returns." Sachi proclaimed to Nya's shock.

_'We don't even have a dungeon!' _Nya thought.

Leith looked at her and smiled. "I have heard My Lady's tongue was as sharp as her beauty but I never expected to be thrown in the dungeon for ignoring her."

_'Oh! That was his offense, two can play this game.' _ "Yes! I think you are right. Guards into the dungeon with him. Pronto!" Nya announced in her most regal voice to Sachi's surprise.

"No! I was…" Sachi started before Nya waved the guards back and laughed.

"Master Leith, What is your occupation?" Nya asked.

"I am in Head of the Libraries and the Educational Programs for the Southern Continent, Your Majesty." Leith answered boldly.

"Hum… I seam to remember that Master Pantin is considering retiring at the end of the year. Would you like to take his place and be in charge of the Planetary Libraries and Educational Programs, of course that would mean you would have to work closely with my daughter, she is my advisor on Libraries and Educational matters. Would that be a problem?"

"Not as long as I don't end up in the 'mythical' dungeon." Leith grinned and looked squarely at Sachi.

**oOo**

Nya and Tra Gon were making their annual visit to the mountain country, the lakes there were crystal clear and the forest was beautiful. The twenty-five years of her reign had seamed to pass so quickly, the work had been hard at times yet rewarding. They had taken a planet that was ravaged by greed and turned it into a showplace of how to care for your people. Many worlds had visited Pyotr to see how to set up their own programs to help their own people. Even the drought a few years before had not been a strain on the people because of the programs set up by Nya. Now with the children grown and the government stable, they were taking time to relax. Sachi and Leith were handling much of the day to day running of the government. She loved the pomp and ceremony, more like her aunt than her mother, who fought it to this day.

Moth and Taryn had made a new life on Verrell to live, without his lightsaber, the restraints of the Jedi order but also without their children. Ben had stayed with Sachi, half bodyguard and half big brother, more Jedi than the Council would have liked and Sachi's most trusted advisor. Ben had never formed the same brotherly attachment to Sachi's little sister Quianna and many suspected they would soon marry. Little Moth, now taller than his father and Wynne, as stunning as her mother with long honey colored hair braided down the back and green eyes, had both been chosen as Padawans to Jedi healers. They, like their parents, loved helping people more than the more combative aspects of their training.

Tra Gon was swimming in the lake while Nya dried off after her brief swim then sunbathed. The waterfall nearby was loud enough to block out most of the sounds from the nearby compound. Tra Gon loved to swim for distance and this was the perfect spot for it. The lake was wide enough to present a challenge for a man in his fifties yet shallow enough not to be a danger. He got to the other side and noticed Nya stretched out on her stomach as she had been when he had started. She was still fit for a Queen and still made his heart flutter. Tonight was suppose to be a full moon and he thought about taking her for a walk up to the meadow high on the mountain and building a fire and camping out as they had years ago on their first mission together as Padawans. He knew then that he loved the young girl with the chip on her shoulder, more Jedi than girl. He had loved being a Jedi but it was easy for him to give it up for her. To spend his life protecting her, loving her. He suddenly wanted to be with her and started back before he had finished his resting period. He dove in and swam harder than he had in years thinking of her all the time. The last leg was the hardest because he was starting to tire but he pushed on harder than before. Finally he got close enough to stand and saw she was still lying on her stomach and realized she would be sunburned from the extra time._ 'She must have fallen asleep I will have to put something on her back for the burn later, no camping tonight._' Tra Gon thought then called out. "Hey sleepy head. You are going to burn." She didn't answer. He ran out of the water as fast as his tired legs could and called again. "Nya… Nyla… **Nyla!**" As he got up to her he saw two darts sticking out of her arm and neck and recognized them instantly as the darts used in the Force desensitizing drug so many years ago. He pulled them out and scooped her up and ran to the compound with her, wishing he hadn't gone swimming. The guards, who had stayed back at the compound under Nya's orders, came running out and took her from his arms and carried her to the infirmary. Tra Gon, Gen suddenly felt not like the Consort to the Queen but like a young Jedi trying to save his best friend. "She was shot with two darts, a Force Desensitizing drug used for a while over thirty years ago, please tell me you have the antidote."

"We kept it for a while but it had a short shelf-life so we stopped carrying it, it was too dangerous to produce. Was there another treatment?" The head of the infirmary asked.

"Yes, Yoda flushed her system out with liquids. Call the Jedi Council and have some sent pronto." Gen ordered and saw the assistant run to the holo-link. He put his hands on her face and Force bonded with her telling her to hang on but he could feel her slipping away. The effects of the drug on her from all those years ago and two shots now were too much for her system. She gasped and then went limp. Gen shook his head and screamed. **"No!"**

**oOo**

Yoda was at the Temple at Coruscant working with the latest class of younglings when he felt the loss through the Force. The class was startled to see him fold up and groan painfully, then run out of the class. He ran to the Holo-link and called Moth. Moth had just come in from transplanting medicinal plants for Taryn to use in her medicines. "Master Moth, feel it, did you?"

"Master? Feel what?" Moth asked puzzled.

"Killed, Nyla was?" Yoda said sadly.

"How? What?" Moth stammered.

"Not know yet, called you first, I had too." Yoda said.

"I am going to call and see what happened then head to Pyotr_." 'Please let it be a mistake.' _Moth thought knowing Yoda didn't make mistakes about this kind of thing.

Before he could call the Holo-link beeped and he called up the image of Tra Gon. "Master Moth, she is gone! Someone shot her with that stupid drug, that Force desensitizing drug from back then. I… She… We couldn'…" Finally, he just cut the link and went to his quarters. He had been forced to call his children and tell them so they wouldn't hear it from the Royal grapevine. He wasn't sure which was harder telling them their Mother was dead or telling Master Moth; that he had let her be killed.

**oOo**

_Earlier_

Sachi was in the Throne room conducting a meeting with the Trade commission concerning a new variation of the treaty. She felt restless unable to concentrate and noticed Ben was having the same problem. "Gentlemen, I have another commitment to handle, can we finish this tomorrow?" She asked and they graciously agreed.

She watched as they left the room and motioned Ben to come closer. "I don't know what is going on but…" Just then the holo-link beeped and she hit it so hard she almost broke the button. **"What!"**

When she saw her father's face she knew it was bad. "What happened to Mother?"

"Someone shot her with the dart… the Force desensitizing drug from when she was young. She… I don't think she suffered. She said then it didn… Where is Quianna? I have…"

"I will tell her, Father. Are you bringing her back here?" Sachi asked.

"Yes, I'm leaving as soon as they finish prepar… soon. I have to go…" Her father cut the connection, he couldn't stand to think about it much less explain it to his child.

"We have to go tell Quianna that Mother is… " Sachi couldn't say the words. "Can you come with me?"

"You know I will be there for you in what ever I can." Ben stated and took her arm and assisted her down from the Throne, her legs were still too short for the Throne built for her grandfather so long ago.

"I have to get to her before someone lets it slip, she has to hear this from family." Sachi said strong for her age.

As they entered the hall connecting the Throne room and the Royal suite there was a rush of activity. Several men in palace guard uniforms but unfamiliar to Sachi and Ben rushed up to them and tried to grab Sachi. Ben stepped in front of her and was hit with a blaster in the leg. As he was stumbling and swung a blow towards the other man knocking him out cold. He then heard a familiar sound but he knew for sure there was no Jedi on the planet, at least not ones still in the Order. He turned to see Sachi taking a swipe at the two men, removing the hand that was holding her arm and making a slash across the chest of the other one. "Mess with **my Mother** will you."

Ben wasn't sure who was the most surprised by her; him or the two would be assassins. Another man came running up to them and pulled a blaster out of this cloak and pointed it at Ben, thinking he could capture her more easily without her guard. She yelled. **"Oh! No! You don't!"** And removed his arm just above the elbow. Ben had corralled the first handless man and she pushed this one up against the wall with the blade of her lightdagger sizzling the flesh of his neck. "Who is behind the Queen's assassination and my attempted?" She said with a voice so deep it startled Ben and he could see the man quaking in fear.

"I don't kno… anything about the Queen. I… We were suppose to kidnap you and take you to the Waccon estate and hold you for ransom. I know nothin… nothin!"

The door to the Royal Suites opened and Quianna came out shocked to see her older sister holding a lightsaber to the throat of a man in a Palace guards uniform. "Sachi! What are you doing?" Quianna asked looking around at the hands and arms and the guard with a swipe out of his chest strung out over the floor.

"Ben, can you take care of this? I have to talk to my sister." Sachi asked and reluctantly allowed the man to continue to breathe. She couldn't kill him, not an unarmed man, not in front of her little sister. _'Why couldn't she have waited a few more minutes.'_ Sachi thought in her anger.

The regular guards had come to see what the commotion was all about and took charge of the prisoners and Ben hurried to catch up with Sachi and Quianna, even though he knew she could handle herself.

"Are you going to tell me why you are chopping up the Palace guards, Sachi?" Quianna asked.

"Qui, Father just called someone… killed our Mother…and they were going to…" Sachi stopped when she saw Quianna's reaction. She pulled Sachi and Ben closer and wept bitterly on them both. She turned Sachi loose when someone came in to speak to her but cried in Ben's arms until she cried herself to sleep.

**oOo**

Moth and Taryn rushed to leave to assist the family, it was a long slow trip or at least it seamed that way in their pain. They also had to wonder if Ben were in danger knowing that he would be in the thick of the battle guarding Sachi, untrained at that. _'Why did I leave…'_ Moth thought. They arrived just as Yoda's ship was entering the atmosphere and sat down beside it. It as a solemn greeting and a long slow trip to the Palace, Moth and Yoda hadn't seen each other since he had left to go back to Verrell with Taryn.

Ben met them at the steps to the Palace and hugged his parents and bent down and started to pick up Yoda. "Master I am, pick me up, you shouldn't. Dignified, it is not."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"How handling the loss, is Tra Gon?" Moth asked.

"Not well, the only one that is handling it is Sachi but she took her anger out on three of the men that tried to kidnap her." Ben said, then to Yoda. "That lightdagger you made for her Mot… well she took out three men with it."

"Is that why you are limping, son? I want to see that wound!" Taryn asked then demanded.

"I am all right, there are worse wounds to deal with, not physical, but emotional wounds." Ben added.

Moth, Yoda and Tra Gon all dreaded the meeting, each felt they had let Nyla down, they failed to keep her safe. The lull in violence had made them complacent and now she was dead.

Sachi came up to the group and looked from one to the other and said boldly. "If My Mother was alive she would whip all three of you. You were the three most important men in her life and you did nothing but love and care for her all of your lives together. As she told me on many occasions everyone has to go back to the Force. We should be glad for them, not mourn them, so tell us what is your happiest memory of My Mother?"

"Fighting with four men, they were, Master Moth and Nyla. Master Moth cut belt and man's pants fell. Scolded him, she did. Not want to know that much about opponents, did she. Threatened to space me many times for showing her up in her lessons, she did. Always leery of her temper, I was. If go into battle, want her beside me, I would have." Yoda said.

Tra Gon smiled. "I was a new Padawan and Master Bria and Master Moth were assigned to a planet to guard a new overlord while he was on a pilgrimage. She was so cocky for a girl and could see right through me as I pretended to be tough and eat the local foods. I was sick at my stomach for a week after that just from the sight of it. She stood up and said. "I can't eat that or I will puke." Master Moth scolded her for being blunt but the overlord just laughed and said he did too the first time he ate it and always felt like it to this day."

Leith had come in with Sachi and added his story. "I came into the throne room to deliver a message from Master Yoda and was forced to avoid looking at the Princess because she took my breath away and this offended her. She threatened to have me thrown in the dungeon even though there is no dungeon in the palace. Her Majesty called her bluff and ordered the guards to thrown me in the dungeon pronto, much to the Princess's surprise. She laughed and waved the guards off and gave me a new Job in charge of the Planetary Libraries and Education Programs and asked if I would be able to work with her daughter her adviser." Leith laughed sadly.

"I was working night and day on an illness that was dumbfounding our medical system on Naboo." Delila said. "Administrator Ettoré had sent out a distress call to the Jedi Council for one of their famed healers, which I thought was a bad idea. In came a Jedi Master, a young girl and a little green thing." Delila said smiling at Yoda. "I was assigned to supervise her, we finished each others thought almost instantly and both got a bad case of the giggles when we got to tired. I thought Master Moth was going to sedate us. It still seams strange to tell how I met my twin sister at age twenty."

"I didn't want a female Padawan, too much giggling and girl stuff. I always worried about her more than I ever did my male Padawans. She was more of a daughter than I would have preferred for her sake. I was told who she was and that she had a bounty on her head. She always seamed to be fighting some invisible battle inside herself, I never saw her at ease until she visited Naboo. I suspected you were sisters and tried to dissuade you from visiting each other again but I had been ordered not to tell her who she was so I couldn't tell her why. Finally, I realized you two had to know for your own safety, as soon as I said she had a sister she knew who." Moth added.

Taryn had walked over to Moth took his arm and told her story. "I had just married a Jedi and was half expecting to be drawn and quartered by the Council when Nyla came running up and told Kotn that the Force was vibrating and it had something to do with him. When he introduced me to her, she was dumbfounded and stood with her mouth open. Kotn reached over and closed it and said, "She is happy to meet you." She could only nod in agreement then said. "She was sorry she wasn't accustom to meeting Jedi wives." Then she invited us over for dinner that night. She invited me here to be her healer when she found out I was expecting Ben and Kotn couldn't come to be with me on Verrell. I should have stayed here and maybe Moth…"

"Nonsense!" Sachi announced. "My Mother was a great Jedi Master and if she couldn't stop this, none of you could have either! We would just be burying more of you. Now Yoda, I hear you have a flute and a song you play for these occasions may I hear it."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Yoda said and pulled his flute out of a pocket in his robe and played a melodious tune.

**oOo**

The legal authorities went in force to the Waccon estate and inquired about the kidnapping attempting and the assassination of the Queen. The Waccon patriarch was one of the men that had attempted to assassinate the Queen the night of her coronation and the families business had failed with the imprisonment of the their owner. His estates had fallen into disrepair and most of the family had moved 'off world'. That is where the son had come in contact with someone who knew about the Queen's former life as a Jedi and how she had been injured by a drug that affected only Jedi. It took many years and two generations but the grandson had finally ask the right person about the Force desensitizing drug.

A dark and mysterious man that scared even the callused grandson was happy to see it used on the former Jedi. He snickered with unexplained pleasure at the plot and gave the grandson a dart gun and six doses, for a price that would have bought a cruise ship on most planets. He asked about Master Moth and seamed disappointed that he was no longer guarding the Queen. He explained that two doses would kill or extremely incapacitate her.

"Can I ask why you want her dead as much as I do?" The young Waccon asked.

"Moth and her …and a little green thing killed someone I knew, along time ago. It isn't still guarding the Queen, is it?" He asked 'menacingly'.

"No, I wouldn't be able to do this if it was." Young Waccon replied.

**oOo**

Young Waccon had just arrived at the estates and was disappointed to learn the plot against the Princess hadn't worked, before he could escape the authorities arrived. The other four doses of the drug were confiscated and used as evidence at his trial then destroyed. At his trial he said his family was ruined with the return of the monarchy and the new for the people policies that Nya had brought in. He couldn't see it was their fear of change and the first assassination plot that was their downfall not Queen Nya. The estates were confiscated and sold to support widows and orphans and he was imprisoned.

**oOo**

"Knighted, twins have been, assassins now imprisoned, time for Yoda to fulfill his obligations to the Family. Stand by Yoda at marriage, would you?" Yoda asked.

"I would be honored, my friend." Moth said. "When are you going?"

"Two weeks." Yoda answered.

"I will drop Taryn off at Verrell and meet you there." Moth said.

**oOo**

As Moth arrived at Dagobah and he seamed to know where to land. He found a meadow and as he landed he saw a group of Yendell coming up. Yoda was leading them holding the hand of the lovely Yessa. He cut the power and headed down the ramp and was met by the group. Yoda reintroduced some of the people. Yara, his mother, Yav, his father Yona and her husband Yin, and then Moth and Myth the infants named after him so long ago, now grown. "Thought you were a myth, I did." The Yendell Moth said to the former Jedi Master.

"That's all right most 'off worlders' think everyone here is a myth. Yoda is very secretive about his home world." Kotn Moth said. "I am happy to meet all of you again and am pleased to be allowed to participate in another Yendell ceremony. I see the lovely Yessa has grown more beautiful since I last saw her."

Yoda beamed with pride and love as he looked at his intended. "Yes, lovely she is. Very lovely."

Moth was escorted to the home of the parents of the lovely Yessa and introduced to them as well. He was welcomed into their home, which had been especially built to accommodate almost comfortably the honored guest of the groom.

The Ceremony of Planting was the next evening. Yoda wore robes the color of rust of a special material he had found on Pyotr, never before had anyone seen that shade of rust on a Yendell. All the leaves were gold, red and rust as if the whole world knew how special this marriage was. A ring of damar blossoms, Yessa wore on her head and a flowing dress of the same material as Yoda's. Her father walked her to the meadow and the wedding song every one sang as we passed. The feast that followed was the greatest in years. Yoda and Yessa dance till morning light. Then retired to their new home in her family's tree. Yoda had said that the new sprout was always conceived on that night and in the spring at the Ceremony of Lights the sprouts were born.

The next day Yoda came to see his former Master off, mellower than Moth had ever seen him. They stood silently for a few minutes trying to think of all the things they needed to say but words wouldn't come. Finally Moth said. "You were right so long ago, a Great Jedi Master you have become. I should have never doubted you."

"Doubted you didn't, kept me with you until the Council changed their minds, you did." Yoda said choking up with emotions.

"I never did find out what you did to change Master Poof's mind. You didn't?" Moth said waving his hand to ask if he had used Jedi Mind tricks in him.

Yoda grinned and shock his head. "Only Master Poof knew and told he did not."

"I left some things with your in-laws for the sprouts, just my contributions to their nursery."

"Thank you." Yoda said proud to think of his coming children.

"Wow! When you come back my children probably won't even be alive and you will just be getting started. Take care of the future for us and look in on my… and Nyla's children occasionally. I'll tell them to look out for little green Jedi." Moth smiled thinking of all the times people had tried to describe Yoda.

"Happy to watch out for them, I will be." Yoda said and smiled at the description.

Moth shook Yoda's hand, stood and walked back to his ship. At the top of the ramp he turned and saw Yessa had joined her husband in waving goodbye. Moth closed the ramp and flew back to Taryn and his life on Verrell an old man's life of puttering around in the garden. One night years latter when he couldn't sleep he sat down and wrote a letter to his grandchildren and Nyla's telling them about Yoda and how they had met, fought and worked together. He included a picture of Yoda that Nyla had drawn and told them to look out for him and when to expect him to arrive. "Tell him Grampa said Hi." Not long after that Moth returned to the Force while he slept beside Taryn and dreamed of training Padawans and accidentally getting married.

The End of the **Sprout of Dagobah**

* * *

Coming soon **Yoda, Great Jedi Master**

(in one hundred years)

**AN:** Lesson I learned from writing this story. Be careful Mary Sue-ing your husband and daughter in a story that goes on for nine hundred years since you will have to write their deaths scenes. I had no trouble getting the emotions, just seeing the keyboard and screen while I wrote. (Sorry Mary Sue you got a bad rap always being used as an example.) I appreciate my readers and especially my reviewers and hope you look for the sequel. Let me know if you want me to PM you when I start the next one. Thank you.

Lea-El


End file.
